Epic Lucaya Romance
by Blondie103
Summary: When Lucas realizes it was always Maya he loved is it too late for him to get the girl of his dreams? How will their story pane out? This story will follow the gang throughout their high school graduation. The story line starts in Girl Meets Texas with a twist added to it. Heavily and Always LUCAYA - Update every 3 days! (YouTube: Perfect Harmony - Rags)
1. Girl Meets Texas (twist)

First things first, I DO NOT own Girl Meets World or any of the characters!

I am going to change a few storylines…

1.) Lucas like both girls but realized he felt more for Maya after their little debacle at the camp fire.

2.) Lucas realized he has always felt for Maya and never really for Riley the way he thought he did; he was pushed to like Riley.

3.) The Texas trip did not end after the camp fire, the group stayed 2 more days where they went on adventures to Lucas's and Zay's favorite places.

4.) Here we go…

"You like me?" Lucas said confused.

"No."

"Maya, why do you make fun of me?"

"I'm just gonna look at this fire." Maya said groggily.

"Maya why do you make fun of me?" Lucas said again.

Maya hesitated before getting all fired up.

"Because you're easy to make fun of."

"Okayy, would you stop?'

"Because you're a ranger rick. Because you're a huckleberry."

"Would you stop?"

"If I had feelings for you don't you think I'd just come right out and say it? Well I don't so what I d say is HA-HURR…"

Maya gasped as Lucas grabbed her face intensely.

The just stared into each others eyes, a lust lingering in the air.

"Why's you do that?' Maya said confused making the first move.

"I don't know. I just wanted you to stop."

"You couldn't think of any other way to stop me?" Maya said somewhat angry.

"Not at the time, No." Lucas pleaded. "Please don't tell my sister."

"Of course I like you. If you had gotten hurt on that bull I don't know what I would've done with myself." Maya said sitting back down.

Time passed and Maya eventually left Lucas alone and went back to Pappy Joe's. Being all alone in such a quiet place would allow Lucas to just sit and think about all that he now knows. Being left alone with ones thoughts can be dangerous territory…

The next day not much about the night before was talked about. Lucas, Maya, and Riley would all just awkwardly stare at one another with small glimpses here and there. Lucas and Zay decided to take the others to one of their most favorite places where they enjoyed growing up… the swimming hole. Maybe just good ol' group fun would help enlighten the mood.

"You're taking us to a hole?" Maya said completely confused.

"Not just any hole, the swimming hole!" Zay exclaimed.

"It was one of the best places to hang out at in the summer when we were growing up!" Lucas said. "Plus not many knew about it so it was never crowded."

"Well I think this is going to be fun!" Riley said.

"You think everything is fun Riles." Maya scoffed.

"No I don't." Riley barked back. "I don't think…" Riley paused.

"Don't think what?" Maya said jerking her head towards Riley.

"Never mind. Can we just go please?" Riley said changing the subject.

The group eventually got to the swimming hole and it was completely vacant.

"Wow." Farkle stated.

"It's amazing." Riley said astounded.

The swimming hole was beautiful. Crystal clear blue water, amazing trees and cliffs surrounding it, with a small but breath taking waterfall in the distance.

"The best part is that no one is here!" Zay exclaimed. "which means we get it all to ourselves!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Riley said removing her tank and shorts to reveal a one piece bathing suit with an open back. She headed for the water.

"Last one in is the rotten egg." Zay said.

Him and Farkle immediately raced to remove their shirts and run for the water.

Lucas just laughed. He began to remove his shirt but stopped when he noticed Maya hadn't moved since the group arrived.

"Maya, are you okayy?" Lucas asked walking back to her.

She didn't respond.

"Earth to Maya…" Lucas said waving his hand in front of Maya's face.

"Huh…?" Maya said jumping out of her daze.

"You okayy?" Lucas asked again.

"Yea, it's just… Look at this place! It's beautiful!" Maya Exclaimed

Lucas had never seen Maya so dumbfounded about something before.

Lucas just giggled and shook his head.

"What?" Maya said confused looking at him.

"I've never seen you look so enthused by something." He said smiling at her.

"Well can you blame me? Nothing in my life has ever been this amazing!" Maya said astounded.

"I highly doubt that's true…" Lucas said looking at her.

"No it is. I've never seen or had anything this breathtaking before. It's amazing." Maya breathed out.

Lucas just smiled at Maya. She smiled back.

"Are you coming in the water?" Lucas asked Maya breaking the silence.

"I'd rather just paint the scene." Maya joked.

"It's to bad you don't have anything with you to paint with. I'd totally buy this piece."

"Yea… too bad." Maya said a little disappointed in herself for not even bringing a proper camera.

"You guys coming in or what?" Zay yelled causing all the focus to move from the water to Maya and Lucas.

Maya and Lucas snapped out of their daze.

"Guess we better go in or they won't stop yelling at us…" Lucas said looking at Maya.

"Guess we better." Maya smirked at Lucas.

She took off her shirt and shorts to reveal a royal blue 2 piece bikini. The top was a small push up giving Maya a little extra burst in her torso and her bottom was two string ties on each side of her hips.

Lucas removed his shirt at the same time only to notice what Maya was wearing…

She began to go head towards the water and Lucas just stared, shocked by the way Maya looked.

"You coming cowboy?" Maya turned back and smiled at Lucas.

He smiled back and ran up behind Maya picking her up bridal style and running into the water only to drop her into the water.

Maya screeched in laughter and the others cheered Lucas on as he performed this action.

When he finally dropped her into the water she went completely under. She came back up gasping for air and moving her hair out of her face to wipe the water away.

"Oh you're asking for it now Ranger Rick." Maya said getting all serious. She started to splash Lucas only causing a splash war between all of them.

Sometime later in the trip to the swimming hole:

Lucas, Zay, and Farkle had removed themselves from the water leaving Riley and Maya alone.

Lucas was just staring at the two in the water. He couldn't help but smile, not because of which he liked more but because of the way they were with each other. No matter what was thrown at then they never let anything get in the way of their friendship.

"You like her don't you?" Farkle said snapping Lucas out of his daze.

"What?" he said.

"Of course he does. Maya is a one of a kind." Zay said responding to Farkle.

"Yea, but so is Riley…" Farkle shot back.

"They're both special." said Lucas breaking the mini argument.

"But you like Maya more don't you?" Zay said.

"I don't want to hurt either of them."

"But by not choosing you are hurting both of them. They may seem fine on the outside, but on the inside they are constantly arguing with themselves over who you like more."

"So by not choosing I hurt both of them."

"You already made your choice man." Zay said chiming in. "We see the way you are with Maya. You look at her as if it's the first time you've seen her before. You and her may not admit it but you really are the best of friends. You bring out the best in each other and you don't even need to be with each other to do it."

"But Riley…"

"Will be fine." Farkle cut Lucas off.

"I think deep down she knows that you truly like Maya."

"Yea I think Farkle is right." Zay said.

"Riley only thinks she likes you because you were the first boy besides me she ever spoke to. You were the first boy her father allowed her to befriend. I think she liked the idea of having freedom." Farkle explained.

"So she doesn't like me then?" Lucas said confused.

"Not like that." Farkle said.

"She likes the idea of you man, she just hasn't realized it." Zay chimed back in.

While the boys were having their conversation Riley and Maya were also having their own conversation in the water:

"He likes you."

"What? Riles, no. We all know he likes you."

"No he doesn't Maya."

Maya just looked at Riley confused.

"Lucas looks at you like it's the first time he's ever seen you. You and him bring out the best in each other. You don't even have to talk to have tension in the air, and it's always good tension."

Maya just looked at Riley.

"I know I said I was stepping back for you to explore your feelings for him, but truth is I've been non stop thinking about it since I figured it out, and I don't like him like that. I mean I think I did, but not anymore."

"What do you mean Riles?"

"I mean… I started to notice that Lucas liked you a long time ago. I don't think he knew it then but I did."

"When?"

"When you asked him out."

"I asked him out to light the fire for you and him. I felt nothing for him Riles."

"But see I think you did. Neither of you knew it yet."

"Riles… I'm sorry for keeping my feelings from you. I should not have been scared to tell you."

"I understand now why you didn't tell me Peaches. Honestly, I am okayy if you want to date him."

Riley and Maya were just looking at each other now. They smiled and hugged each other. Everything between them was going to be just fine.


	2. Girl Meets Texas (twist pt 2)

I DO NOT own Girl Meets World!

A/N: Okayy, this is a very long chapter. I wasn't planning on making a second part to my take on Girl Meets Texas, but I felt I needed to add some more information to the situation before I carried on with girl meets forgiveness. I tired to break the sections up as much as possible so it doesn't feel as if you're reading forever. Thanks for the two reviews I received on my first chapter! I am new to this and hope this story will turn out well! I have lots of ideas and they will definitely begin in Girl Meets Forgiveness (which I promise won't drag on like this chapter did)!.

Riley had gotten up to go over to look through the music at the Juke Box and Lucas had asked Maya if they could talk. The went outside for some privacy. He was telling her how he realized he felt the same about her. He went to grab her hand and intertwine their fingers but she pulled away and looked away. He tried to apologize, but it didn't work so well.

"What can I say Maya? Please just tell me." Lucas pleaded.

Maya just shook her head with glossy teared up eyes.

"Maya I said I was sorry… I don't understand why you're upset with me."

"It's not that I'm upset with you Lucas, it's that even though Riley says she doesn't like you I know she does. I can see it. She's my best friend and I won't hurt her… I can't hurt her."

"She said it's okayy Maya, she said we can have our chance."

"She didn't mean it!" Maya said getting a little worked up. "I know she didn't."

"Maya-"

"No Lucas. I like you, you know that, everyone knows that- now, but I know Riley and what she says aloud isn't what she feels inside. I can't hurt her because I will lose her. Maybe our time will come, but it isn't now." Maya said getting up and walking away from Lucas.

"Maya…" Lucas shouted after her. Before he knew it she was out of sight.

Walking back to the group.

"Didn't go well I presume?" Zay said as Lucas approached them at the table.

"I don't get it. She says she likes me but turns me down. What am I missing?"

"Well what did she say?" Zay asked.

"She said what Riley is saying to us isn't what she is truly feeling."

"She's right." Farkle said coming over to sit with them.

Lucas and Zay looked at him confused.

"We all know that Riley doesn't like you romantically, and she is slowly discovering that, but since we figured out she only liked you because you were the first boy she met with her newly founded freedom, we also need to take into factor that she did like you… still does. She is hurting from what Maya kept from her which is causing her to go back and see all the signs that she never liked you that way. I think as of right now Riley still likes you and thinks if she can just throw Maya at you she can get over this feeling of betrayal faster, but she's hurting."

"So Maya said no because she doesn't want to lose her friendship with Riley?"

"Correct my friend. Maya is scared of change because of how little she has had in her life and being with you will change the way she and Riley are friends."

Riley comes back into the scene now from the Jukebox.

"What are we talking about?" she says interrupting the conversation.

"We were just wondering where Maya is…?" Zay immediately said.

"She's not here?" Riley asked a little concerned.

"Haven't seen her for a while now." Farkle said.

"Huh… I'll text her." Riley said sitting down.

Jump to where Maya is.

Maya was sitting on a bench under a tree watching people go back and forth from a camp fire. She was just sitting and thinking about everything that has happened while looking at an amazing view. The sky was completely clear and full of stars. That's not something she can see in New York. There are too many buildings and too many lights to even notice the night sky.

Maya was snapped out of her thoughts when someone came up behind her.

"You okayy?" a voice said.

"Hmm? Oh yea. Just taking in this amazing view."

"You're not from here are you?" the guy said.

"Not even close. New York is my home." Maya said with a small smile.

"Well I bet you don't get to see this much nature in the big apple do ya?" he asked sitting on the bench next to her.

"Not at all. This is amazing. It' truly beautiful." Maya smiled.

"It really is." The guy also smiled. "Oh, where are my manners. My name is Bryce." He said holding out his hand.

His accent was very thick. You could definitely tell that he was a cowboy.

"Maya." she said grabbing his hand and smiling at him.

"Well miss Maya, it's very nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Maya smiled.

"So tell me miss Maya, what's the big city like?"

"What?" Maya said astounded looking directly at him. "You've got this amazing view and town right here and you're curious about New York City?"

"I've never been any where else but here. I like to hear about other places. I hope to tour the world someday."

Maya just looked at him very shocked, but in a good way. She laughed and just shook her head smiling.

"Okayy, well what do you want to know?"

"What's it like?"

"Well… it's definitely nothing like this." Maya began. She could just go on and on about her home, I mean after all it was her home at she loves it.

Back inside.

"Guys Maya hasn't texted me back… I'm worried." Riley said interrupting the conversation.

"I'm sure she's fine Riles." Farkle said.

"Yea, Maya is a big girl. She can take care of herself." Lucas said trying to reassure Riley.

"It's not Maya I'm worried about directly though. It's what she can do or get herself into."

"What do you mean?" Zay interjected.

"You guys don't know Maya like I do. Just her being alone can send her right back into Mayhem Maya, especially with what's happening right now." Riley explained.

Lucas just looked at her.

"So what are you saying?" Farkle asked. "Maya hasn't gone back to her old self in so long Riley, I don't think an hour alone will kill her."

"Farkle, were in a strange place, anything could set Maya off."

Lucas and Zay just looked so confused.

Riley just shook her head.

"I'm going to go look for her." Riley said getting up.

"Riley you can't just wander off." Lucas said standing up to stop her.

"Why not? You let Maya wander off." She shot back.

"Riley!" Farkle exclaimed.

"Look, I'm sorry but she's my best friend and something just doesn't feel right." Riley said looking Lucas in the eyes with complete worry in them.

"Alright fine. We'll all go look for her." He said.

They all got up and went outside.

"Where do we start?" Zay asked as they got outside.

"Maybe we should split up… We could cover more ground that way." Lucas said.

"Good idea. Keep your phones on you so we can all keep in contact. This place is strange to Riley and I as well." Farkle said.

"Okayy, Zay & I will go this way and you & Riley go that way. We'll text you if we find her." Lucas said before he and Zay walked off.

"I'm worried Farkle." Riley said looking at him.

"We'll find her Riles." He reassured her and they walked in the other direction.

Back with Maya and Bryce.

"It sounds amazing." Bryce said in between Maya's descriptions causing her to stop and take a breath.

Maya giggled. "It is amazing."

Bryce just smiled at her.

"What?" Maya asked looking at him.

"You have a beautiful smile miss Maya." he said with his heavy accent.

"Well thank you Mr. Bryce." she said trying not to blush.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here in little ole Austin, Texas when you could be in the big apple?"

"Well actually I was here with my friends. We came down for the Mutton Busting competition to support our friend who was riding in it."

"Ahh, I see." Bryce said. "Well did you enjoy it?"

"Well actually I didn't watch it. I was all for the competition at first, but when I actually saw a bull for the first time a few days ago I changed my POV and was completely against the whole thing."

"What? Why?" Bryce asked confused.

"Well correct me if I'm wrong, but have you seen a bull before?" Maya asked sarcastically.

Bryce just laughed.

"I'm serious. Anyone could get seriously hurt on one of those things!" Maya exclaimed.

Bruce was still trying to hold in his laughter.

"What are you laughing for?" Maya smiled

"We Texan's are usually professionals miss Maya. I'm sure we know how to hold our own in our home nature."

"Well as of this trip I completely disagree with bull riding for anyone." Maya explained.

They both just fell silent for a moment. You could just feel the tension in the air.

"So." Maya said.

"So." Bryce said. "I never asked why you're out here all by yourself if you're here with you friends."

"Oh… that." Maya said looking down.

"Sorry, not meaning to push."

"No no, it's fine." Maya reassured him. "Well it's just that, my best friend discovered that I happen to like the same guy she likes and felt the need to tell him in front of our whole group last night."

"Ohh." Bryce said.

"Yea… It was pretty embarrassing for me."

"So he didn't return the feelings?" Bryce asked.

"See that's the thing. He told me earlier that he does."

"Then I don't see the problem." Bryce said confused.

Maya just giggled.

"See Riley says that she doesn't like him anymore, but I can tell by the way she is acting and speaking that she does. I've known her forever and I know that she is lying to me."

"And you don't want to hurt her, otherwise you'll lose her." Bryce interjected.

"Exactly! I'm glad someone gets that."

"This guy didn't understand that?" Bryce said confused.

"No he didn't." Maya said looking down.

"Well then he's just an idiot." Bryce said causing Maya to look up.

Maya smiled a little. "No he isn't. He's just too caught up in this whole mess to know what's even going on."

"Well you know what Miss Maya."

"What Mr. Bruce?" Maya asked looking at him.

"Any guy that cannot understand that your best friend comes first before anything doesn't deserve you or any feelings you may have for him."

This just cause Maya to smile bigger than before. She was trying not to blush.

Back with Lucas and Zay.

"So basically she said yes, but she said no?" Zay said confused.

"Yea. She said she likes me but we can't be together right now because of Riley. She said our time will come, but wouldn't our time be now?" Lucas said.

"I don't know man. Girls are confusing." Zay said shaking his head.

"You got that right."

The two were walking towards no where because they had no idea where to look for Maya.

"Maybe we should try the midnight madness fire."

"I don't think Maya would go there. Too many people."

"But maybe she would. Think about it. Too many people would say Maya is as far away from it as possible, but if she is trying to fly under the radar from us it'd be the prefect place for her to go." Zay said.

"Maybe you're right."

"Am I ever wrong?" Zay said sarcastically.

"Come on." Lucas said walking towards the camp fire.

Zay ran to catch up with Lucas.

"You know what I don't get?" Zay said catching up to him.

"What?" Lucas said.

"Why do all the ladies pine after you?"

"What?" Lucas said confused.

"I'm forreal. All the girls go after you, yet I'm right here and just as single and good looking, if not better!" Zay exclaimed.

Lucas just looked at him.

"Okayy maybe not better but I'm definitely just as good looking as you."

Lucas and Zay just laughed.

"Hey hey, wait a sec." Zay said stopping Lucas.

"What?" Lucas said looking at him.

"Isn't that Maya over there?" Zay said pointing away from the camp fire.

Lucas looked over. "Yea it is…"

"Who's she with?" Zay said confused.

They just stood there for a second until they saw Maya laugh at something the guy said as he looked at her.

Lucas face went straight from confusion to anger.

"Oh boy." Zay said.

"Hell no." Lucas said as he started to walk towards them.

"Okayy Lucas, calm down. She doesn't even know who he is, or what happened between you and him."

Lucas didn't say anything.

"Just don't do anything rash man. He probably doesn't even know who she is."

Lucas still didn't say anything, he just kept walking.

"Oh boy." Zay said again hoping Lucas won't do anything rash.

Lucas just heard Maya laugh at something Bryce said and that just set him off.

"Maya!" he said approaching them.

"Hop-along." She said looking up confused and shocked.

"What the hell? We've been looking for you everywhere.!" He was almost yelling.

"Hey don't yell at her." Bryce chimed in.

"Don't speak to me Bryce." Lucas said gritting his teeth.

Maya looked confused for a second before chiming in. "Ranger Rick I'm fine."

"What the hell are you doing with him? Did he do anything to you?"

"What? No. We were just talking." Maya said very confused.

"Come on Maya, let's go. Riley is freaking out because you won't answer your phone."

"I don't have it with me."

"Well let' go so she can relax some." Lucas said grabbing her arm.

"No!" Maya exclaimed.

Lucas just looked at her.

"Bryce and I were having a nice conversation until you interrupted it-"

"Yeah right." Lucas said cutting her off. "Bryce couldn't even have a nice conversation if he tried."

Maya was very confused.

"Excuse me?" Bryce said.

"What's your problem Sundance?" Maya said angrily.

"Sundance?" Bryce said laughing.

"Step off." Lucas said getting really angry.

"Hey man, if the lady doesn't wanna leave then you should be the one backing off."

"This has nothing to do with you." Lucas said now angry.

"Calm down Ranger Rick." Maya said stepping in.

"Yeah Ranger Rick, Calm Down." Bryce said mocking Lucas.

"Don't mess with me man. You know what happened last time you did."

"Is that a threat?" Bryce said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it is." Lucas said getting closer to Bryce's face.

Maya looked over at Zay very concerned and confused.

"Lucas man, calm down." Zay said.

Lucas didn't say anything, he was preparing to fight.

"What's going on?" Maya said to Zay.

"I'd like to introduce you to Texas Lucas Maya."

"What?!" Maya said sacred.

"This is going to be interesting…" Zay said backing away.

"Okayy Sundance" Bryce mocked Lucas. "Bring it on."

"NO!" Maya yelled as she got in between them.

"Get away Maya." Lucas said threw his teeth ready to beat down on Bryce.

"Don't do this heehaw. He isn't worth it." Maya said looking at him but Lucas just looked at Bruce.

"Yeah heehaw, you might just loose this time." Bryce was still mocking Lucas.

Lucas was just getting angrier and angrier bye the second.

"You might want to control your boyfriend Miss Maya before he gets a beat down." Bryce said now looking at Maya.

"Hey step off Bryce."

"So what? You like me one minute but not the next? Oh I get it, this is the guy you like that your friend also likes."

"So?" Maya said looking at him.

"So now I know he truly is an idiot." Bruce said laughing.

"He's not an idiot!" Maya yelled at him.

"Well you're both just idiots then." Bryce said all smirky.

"Oh no." Zay said in the background pulling Maya out of the way.

Lucas had lost it at this point. He went at Bryce punching him in the face.

"Lucas no!" Maya yelled scared.

Lucas was so angry at this point that Maya had just officially met Texas Lucas.

"Lucas stop!" Maya yelled at him. Lucas and Bryce were just going back and forth.

In one second Lucas was "wining" but in the next Bryce had knocked him to the ground.

"Bryce stop it!" Maya yelled trying to hold his arm from punching Lucas in the face, but Bryce just pushed Maya back and she fell to the ground… hard.

It was all over at the point. Next thing you knew Lucas had Bryce pinned to the ground and was ready to fully give it to him when he heard Maya whimper in pain. In the second he stopped and looked up to see Zay crouching next to her on the ground. He then realized what he had done and instantly got away from Bryce and went straight to Maya.

"Maya." he said ashamed of himself.

"My wrist." she managed to say through her tears. "I fell on my wrist. I can't feel it." she looked at him crying. (HER RIGHT WRIST)

Jump to Farkle and Riley.

**BUZZ**

Farkle's phone began to ring.

"Unknown." he said before answering it.

"Farkle, it's Zay."

"It's Zay" Farkle said to Riley.

"Did they find Maya?!" She asked nervously.

"Did you guys find Maya?" Farkle asked Zay.

"Yea we did."

"Yes they found her."

"Oh good." Riley said relieved.

"We found her but she was in a bad situation." Zay said to Farkle.

"What do you mean?" Farkle replied.

Riley expression changed from relieved to worried again.

"She was with another guy who Lucas doesn't exactly get along with. Long story short they fought and Maya got hurt."

Farkle just looked at Riley worried causing her to start freaking out inside.

"Where are you guys?"

"Were at the local hospital. We brought Maya to the emergency room."

"Okayy, Riley and I are on our way." Farkle said hanging up the phone.

"We have to go." Farkle said to Riley and started to walk away.

"Where are they? What happened?" she said coming up behind Farkle.

He didn't say anything.

"Farkle." Riley said grabbing his arm stopping him.

"I don't know the whole story Riles. I don't want to say anything wrong that will make you worry."

"Will you at least tell me where we are going?"

Farkle took deep breath and started to walk again so he didn't have to look Riley in the eyes. "The hospital."

Jump to Hospital.

The room was just silent. The doctors had given Maya a pain killer to help her relax while they waited for her x-rays to return. She was a little groggy and a bit woozy.

Lucas was upset with himself. How could he have let this happen. The one person he didn't want to hurt he did. He didn't directly hurt her but he still did in a way.

Maya was just sitting there giggling. She was playing with the bed controls making her self go up and down repeatedly.

Zay was laughing with her as well.

Lucas just looked at him.

"What?" Zay laughed. "This is hilarious!"

"Dude."

"What? You can't tell me that this isn't funny."

"Okayy, maybe just a little." Lucas said cracking a small smile.

"Look!" Maya said as she stood on the bed. "I'm finally taller than all of you!" she laughed

Zay was cracking up at this point.

"Maya would you sit down, your gonna hurt yourself." Lucas said getting up to help her carefully sit down.

"You're no fun. FUN KILLER!" She giggled.

Zay was dead now.

"Zay! You're just enabling her." Lucas said looking at him.

"I'm sorry man but this is funny as hell!"

"OOO. You said a bad word!" Maya exclaimed.

Lucas couldn't help but smile. Maya was adorable.

"Maya would you please sit down?" Lucas asked politely smiling at her.

"Fine." she giggled and sat down.

The doctor just came back into the room at this point.

"Having fun are we?" he joked.

"The Best!" Maya answered.

Lucas smiled and Zay continued to laugh at her.

"Well I have the results of your x-rays if you'd like to see them."

"Of course doctor." Lucas said.

He put the images up on the light board.

"Well Ms. Hart's wrist is fractured right here." he said pointing to a small area. "Nothing to serous, all she will need is a brace which we will provide."

Lucas had changed his mood from laughter to serious. He was so angry with himself.

A nurse walked in with a brace and a packet of information.

"Here is the brace she will need to wear. The best way for her wrist to heal properly would be for her to wear it as much as possible, only to remove it for when she bathes and such. This packet explains it all."

The nurse went over and put the wrist on Maya's hand. It was a struggle because Maya was everywhere else but she managed to get it on.

"Thank you doctor." Lucas said as he walked out.

"The paperwork has been filed and you all are free to go." the nurse told them.

"Thank you again." Lucas said.

Lucas looked back at Maya to see her dumb foundedly looking at her the brace on her wrist as if she's never seen anything like it before.

Zay was literally dying of laughter because of it.

"Zay, pull yourself together man." Lucas said to him.

"Okayy Maya, we can go home now." Lucas said walking over to her.

"YAYY!" She shouted standing back up on the bed.

Lucas just smiled.

"Here, I'll help you down." He said helping her off the bed.

She went to take one step and lost her balance.

"Whoops." She giggled as Lucas caught her before she could completely fall.

Lucas laughed with her. He was happy he finally had his girl in his arms, but not the way he wanted to. Yes this was nice getting to care for her, but it's not the way he imagined.

Lucas ended up having to carry Maya out of the hospital. They had walked there so they had to also walk home.

As they got outside Lucas set Maya down and Riley and Farkle ran up.

"Maya!" Riley said running up and giving her a hug. "Peaches are you okayy?!"

"Hehe, you called me Peaches!" Maya giggled.

Riley Looked at Lucas and Zay confused.

"She's on a pain killer for her wrist. They said it's fractured in one small place and that the brace will help it heal properly."

"Ohh." Riley said looking back to Maya.

"Well I am so glad you are okayy Maya!" Riley hugged her again.

Maya went to try and walk again, only to fail and fall to be caught by Riley.

"I think we should get her back to Pappy Joes before she hurts anything else." Riley said looking at Lucas.

"Good idea." he said.

"Alright Maya, time to go home now." Lucas said before picking her up bridal style.

"WEEE!" She exclaimed as he picked her up.

Zay and Farkle couldn't help but laugh because Maya was very amusing. Lucas smiled at her.

Riley on the other hand was happy that Maya was okayy but a little jealous that she was getting all of Lucas's attention.

Maya's pain killer eventually tired her out to where she fell asleep in Lucas's arms on the walk home. As soon as they got to Pappy Joes he took her straight to the guest room and put her in the bed leaving her to Riley for the rest of her needs.

The next day was hard for Maya. She woke up with a really bad head ache and her wrist was hurting. It was also the day the group was going back to New York.

"Morning Sunshine!" Riley exclaimed as she opened the curtains to the window.

"Ugh. Turn the sun off." Maya said groggily as she put a pillow over her face.

"You have to get up Maya, were going home today." Riley said removing the pillow.

"How's your wrist?"

"Hurts." Maya said sitting up.

"I bet. The doctor said it's fractured in one place. He said to wear the brace as much as possible and to only take it off when you shower and such. He also prescribed you these to help with the pain."

"Oh good. I need one!" Maya said grabbing the bottle, opening it, and taking one.

"Wait Maya!" Riley tried to stop her.

"What?" Maya said confused.

"He said you could only take one every 12 hours."

"So?"

"So you took one now which means you won't be able to take one once were on the train to help you sleep."

"Oh, now you tell me!" Maya exclaimed angrily.

"I already packed you're bag so all you have to do is get dressed and eat breakfast!"

"I don't wanna."

"You have too. The doc said you shouldn't take the medicine on an empty stomach."

"Do you hate me or something?" Maya joked.

Riley just smiled. "Nope, I love you peaches! Now come out so you can eat."

"Maya walked out of the room and wen to sit at the table."

Everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she said as she sat down.

Zay couldn't help but smile at her. Lucas nudged him in the arm. Zay gave him a death glare.

"Your pajama's." Farkle said.

Maya looked at what she was wearing.

She had on a semi short tank top and booty shorts.

"Grow up." Maya said looking at the 3 of them.

"How's your wrist Maya?" Farkle asked.

"It hurts." she said annoyed.

"She just took a pain killer so there's some time before it kicks in." Riley chimed in.

They all just sat in silence eating their breakfast.

After they finished eating they all cleared the table and Maya went to change. Lucas couldn't help but smile at her. Maya didn't return the smile.

"We better get going. The train leaves at 10:05am." Riley said.

The group said their goodbyes to Pappy Joe and went outside leaving him and Lucas alone for a minute.

"You made me real proud this weekend boy." Pappy Joe said.

"Thank you Pappy Joe."

"Hop-along lets go! Were not getting any younger!" Maya yelled from outside.

Lucas couldn't help but smile.

"'Listen boy, I don't know what you have between the two of them, but from what I can see blondie is the one for you."

"Maya." Lucas corrected him.

"Well that there Maya likes you whether she admits to it or not. Don't just let this chance go by."

"Thank you Pappy Joe, for everything."

Lucas then walked out and they all headed for the train.

They got their tickets and all took their seats; Maya with Riley a few rows in front of the boys.

At one point during the trip Maya had put her headphones into block out the world around her. She just wanted to think. She didn't notice but Riley had gotten up to use the restroom (she thinks) and Lucas had taken Riley's seat.

"Ahem." he said getting Maya's attention.

She just looked over at him. They didn't say anything. Maya took out one ear bud and handed it to him. He gladly took it and they just listened to her music.

Eventually Maya has shifted from leaning against the window to leaning on Lucas for comfort. He had moved his arm so it was around her, giving her more room to get comfortable. She couldn't see it, but he was smiling… she was too. They eventually fell asleep like that. It was going to be a long ride.


	3. Girl Meets Forgiveness

I DO NOT own Girl Meets World.

A/N: I could literally just write all night long. I love to write, but I hate reading… Ironic right? Anyways this chapter is my twist on Girl Meets Forgiveness. Please review and tell me what you think! I love feedback!

First things First-

1.) Not Much has happened since Texas (yes their only an episode apart but just work with me here.)

2.) Maya will attempt to forgive her father like in the actual episode, but her reactions to him will turn out differently.

3.) Maya's father will first appear at Topanga's like so… but will also show up at Maya's school.

4.) Maya's father drops a major bomb on Maya and her mother.

5.) How does Lucas play into all of this you ask? Let's find out (:

It all started with that stupid assignment… Forgiveness. This was all Matthews fault.

**Lets jump straight to the part where Maya has just read her letter to her father aloud to the class… just a bit after that actually.

Maya had put her books in her locker and was headed for the front of the school to meet Riley. Even though Riley & Maya had lockers right next to each other they always managed to never be at them at the same time at the end of each day.

Maya was walking to the front of the school when she saw Riley come back in the front doors.

"Peaches!" Riley exclaimed.

"Riles… What's going on?"

"Let's go out that back today… I heard that something interesting was going to happen back there and I don't want to miss it!" Riley was lying straight through her teeth.

Maya didn't question it although she knew something was up.

The two girls reached the back of the school, but no one was there.

"Hmm. I guess we missed it." Riley pretended to be upset.

Maya just looked at her confused. Riley just smiled at her.

**Jump to the next day at school.

'Knock Knock'

"Mr. Matthews I presume?" the man said walking in.

"Yes and you are?" Cory said.

"Maya's father."

Cory just looked at Maya. Everyone did. She was in shock or something.

"Well what can I do for you sir?" Cory asked Kermit.

"Would it be alright if I borrowed Maya for a few moments?" Kermit asked

"If it's alright with Maya I don't see why not. Maya?" Cory said looking at her.

She looked at him nervously.

"Peaches?" Riley said to Maya causing her to look over.

"I guess I'll be right back…" Maya said standing up heading for the door.

"Maya?" Cory said before she exited the room.

She just nodded at him giving him reassurance.

As she left the room Riley just turned to look at her friends. She was nervous for Maya and she didn't even know what was going to happen.

Maya walked out of the classroom, making sure to close the door behind her. Kermit was sitting on the soon to be friendship bench.

"Would you like to sit?" he asked her.

"I'm okayy." Maya replied.

"I came to your school yesterday… I was hoping to speak with you about your letter."

Maya looked confused.

"I was waiting out front but you never came."

That explains why Riley made her go out the back.

Maya still hadn't said anything. Kermit was doing all the talking.

"Maya I'm sorry I left. It wasn't anything you did. I just wasn't ready for the responsibility of being a father."

Maya didn't say anything. She was trying not to show emotion. He could tell she looked somewhat hurt though.

"You turned out great. You have amazing friends, a teacher who cares, and-"

Maya cut him off. "A mother that stayed." She said this very cold and harshly.

Kermit let out a breath and looked down.

"You deserved better Maya."

"I deserved a father." She said coldly. "Was that to much to ask?"

"Actually yes." Kermit stated. "I wasn't ready to be a father. I didn't have a steady job, I wasn't a natural at caring for you, and no matter what I did it was the wrong thing."

Maya was feeling hurt and confused.

"If you were me you would understand." he said.

"Hah." Maya laughed. "If I were you I wouldn't have lied. I wouldn't have said I was going for a walk and then never had the intention of coming back. I would've stuck by the two people who I was supposed to love most in the world. I would've stayed. You had one job, and that was to stay."

"Maya."

"No. It's my turn to talk now." Maya's voice was getting louder. "Mr. Matthews taught us this phrase "I have not failed, I've just found 10,000 ways that won't work.", but you know what… You failed. You didn't try. You left."

"Maya I wasn't ready for a child, I had made a mistake. Can't you just forgive me so we can move on and get to know each other?"

"You know what a mistake is? A mistake is when you misunderstand stand something, a mistake is when you do something wrong and are able to fix it, a mistake is when your taking a test and you're moving so fast you look at the correct answer but circle the wrong one, a mistake is when-"

"Okayy, I get it. I made a mistake." Kermit cut her off.

"Apparently you don't get it." Maya said coldly. "You didn't make a mistake. You made a choice, a choice in which you can never take back, a choice that affected others too. So you know what? No. I can't forgive you and I can't move on from this and I definitely don't want to get to know you." Maya said before walking away.

Kermit looked hurt, could you blame him. Maya did the same as he did to her, she just left (not in the same way but you get it.)

Maya didn't go back to class, shocker right? She went to the art room. There was no art class today so the teacher wasn't on school property, but the classroom was open to students who needed to get their artwork or so.

Maya got herself an easel, put it in the middle of the room to where her back was facing the door, and set a blank canvas on it. She wasn't exactly painting a portrait of something as usual…

The bell rang releasing the students for the day.

"Riley." Cory said.

She just nodded her head understanding that he was telling her to find Maya and make sure she was okayy.

Riley walked out of the classroom to find Lucas, Farkle, and Zay waiting for her.

"So where do we start?" Lucas said looking amongst the group.

"Let's spread out." Farkle stated.

"Bay Window." Riley said immediately and walked away.

"Topanga's." Farkle stated and walked away.

"I guess I'll check Maya's apartment…" Zay said walking away.

"Where else was left?" Lucas asked himself. He had to think for a minute. It finally hit him, the art room.

Lucas took off knowing that Maya would be there. Yes the Bay Window was a good idea but he was sure Maya didn't want to talk just yet.

Lucas got to the art room only to find Maya standing there flinging paint onto a canvas. He couldn't tell what she was trying to paint but he could tell she was angry.

"Hey." He said walking in the room.

"Hey." she replied sternly not moving her line of vision from the canvas.

"Interesting…" he said walking up behind her looking at the canvas.

It was nothing but random colors of splattered paint.

"Yea well I wasn't trying to hard."

"So I take it the talk didn't go well?"

"What was your first clue?" Maya said angrily.

"Well the fact that there is paint everywhere."

"Huh?" Maya snapped out of her anger painting to realize she made a mess. "Crap." she muttered. "I guess I just can't get anything right can I?" she tried to mutter under her breath.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucas said staring at her.

"Nothing." Maya said looking away.

"Maya, what did he say to you?" Lucas was concerned now.

She just looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. She turned around because she didn't want to look at him.

"Maya… You can talk to me." Lucas said reassuring her. "What did he say?"

"He told me I was a mistake. There are you happy now?" she said angrily.

Lucas said nothing, he was to in "awe" (in a bad way) of how someone could've said this to a child, let alone their child.

Maya and started to fling paint again.

"He said he made a mistake, that I was a mistake." You could hear the heart break in Maya's voice.

She had stopped vigorously flinging paint everywhere but was still trying to paint to distract herself. Lucas had put his hand on her shoulder.

"He basically said that I didn't deserve a father because I was a mistake." Maya stopped painting all together. She was crying now.

Her sobs hurt Lucas. He hated seeing her in pain. When she hurt, he hurt.

He couldn't take it anymore. He broke his boundaries with Maya and pulled her into a deep hug. She just cried into his chest. His shirt may have been getting tear stained but he didn't care, not as long as Maya needed someone in that moment.

Once Maya had calmed down she and Lucas took a seat.

"Maya, do you believe you were a mistake?"

"What?"

"Do you believe you were a mistake? If that man out there that you know nothing about believes that you were, then he's crazy. What only matters is what you believe and what your friends believe.."

Maya didn't say anything, she was thinking about what Lucas just said.

"Maya…"

She looked up at him.

"What do you believe?" Lucas asked again. "Because I believe that you were not a mistake. I believe that you are here for a purpose, and that purpose being is to be Maya Hart. Not anyone else."

Maya smiled a little and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Maya, you aren't a mistake. You are the farthest thing from a mistake." Lucas said grabbing her hands.

She looked into his eyes for a minutes before giving him a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He smiled knowing he had gotten through to her.

"Always." he replied.

She ended the hug, wiped her face, and looked around the art room.

"I guess I have a mess to clean don't I?" She Joked.

"Well you don't have to clean it yourself. I'll help you." Lucas said getting up.

"Really? You don't have to."

"I want to." Lucas replied.

Maya gave a small smile.

"You know what could be fun?" Lucas said picking up a bottle of paint.

"What?" Maya said looking at him.

"This!" he exclaimed and squirted Maya with green paint.

"Lucas!" she yelled caught off guard. "What the hell!?"

"What? I thought you could use a little cheering up…"

"So you decide that staining one of my nicest white shirts would be fun?!"

"Maya I'm sorry. I jus thought-"

Maya cut him off by squirting him with red paint.

"What was that for?!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Payback." she simply stated.

"Oh its on!" Lucas said picking up another bottle of paint and squirting her with it.

The two of them were just having a good time until they were interrupted.

"AHEM."

"Mr. Matthews." Lucas said immediately stopping the paint war.

"What is going on here?!" he said trying not to jump to conclusions.

"We were… umm… we were just…" Lucas was embarrassed because they really did make a mess.

"We were just having a little fun alright? Lighten up Matthews." Maya jumped in.

"I think it's time you two leave campus."

"What about the mess sir?" Lucas asked.

"Just leave." Cory restated.

"But sir-"

"GO!" Cory shouted this time.

Maya and Lucas got off campus as quickly as possible 1-because they didn't want to get into anymore trouble, and 2-they were covered in paint and didn't want to track it all throughout the school.

In all honesty Matthews wasn't upset about all the paint being all over the room and floors, he was actually happy to see Maya happy since this whole forgiveness project was his idea.

After Lucas and Maya left the room he actually smiled at what they had done.

"Thank you." Maya said grabbing Lucas hand as they walked along the sidewalk.

"For what?"

"For distracting me from the real world for a while."

Lucas just smiled at Maya. She smiled back.

"Anytime." He said. "So can I walk you home?"

"Oh no." Maya said.

That's not what Lucas was expecting as an answer after the day they had.

"What?" he said stopping looking shocked.

"That'd be breaking our boundaries hop-along. You wouldn't wanna break the rules would you?" she joked but was also kind of serious.

He was confused. He look down at the interlocked hands and then back at her.

"But aren't we doing that right now?" he asked.

"Fine." she took her hand out of his. "If you don't want to hold my hand all you have to do is say so." she joked.

He smiled realizing what game she was playing now. He grabbed her hand again causing her to look at him.

"Of course I want to hold your hand." He smiled. "And I am walking you home."

Maya just smiled because he finally caught onto her little game. :)

Maya's father appeared back at Topanga's the next day.

"You're still here?" Katy said shocked as Kermit walked in. "That must be some kind of record."

Kermit just smirked.

"What do you want Kermit?" Katy asked as if she was exhausted.

"I would like to speak with Maya again if that's alright."

"Again?" Katy said confused.

"Yes again." Kermit said.

Katy looked at Maya confused.

"He showed up at school yesterday." Maya stated.

"WHAT?! You can't just do that!" Katy yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Katy." he said.

Katy just blew it off and walked away.

Maya and Kermit stepped outside for some privacy.

You all know what happens at this point… Same as the episode.

Maya and Kermit talk, Maya doesn't forgive him, she walks inside crying, talks to Cory about the projected saying she failed, he asks her if she forgave herself, she says yes, he tells he that she didn't fail because forgiveness starts with oneself, Maya bursts into complete sobs only to be comforted by Mr. Matthews.


	4. Girl Meets the New Year

**I DO NOT own Girl Meets World!**

"Riley still likes Lucas." Farkle blurted out as soon as Riley began to walk away.

Riley just froze. The look of hope for the new year quickly faded from Maya's face. Now it was just disappointment.

The new year has come and gone and now all the friends are back in school. Nothing has been resolved.

**The boys are at Topanga's.

"So what do you plan to do?" Zay asked Lucas.

"I don't know."

"But I thought you liked Maya?" Farkle questioned.

"I do, but she hardly even looks at me or speaks to me because she doesn't want to hurt Riley again."

**Jump to Riley and Maya in the Bay Window.

"So." Maya said.

"So." Riley replied.

Maya and Riley are still the best of friends, but they don't speak much anymore. Yes their always together, but neither of them wants to say the wrong thing.

"Okayy, this is ridiculous." Topanga said walking in.

"What is?" Riley questioned.

"You two!"

Maya and Riley looked at each other confused.

Topanga sat in between them.

"You can't just go on not talking about it… or anything for a matter of fact. You two are the best of friends, are you really going to let something as small as a guy come between you?"

"Nothings come between us mom."

"Maya." Topanga said.

"Somethings between us."

"Okayy, so what. We both like Lucas. What more does the world need to know?" Riley said.

"You need to know that just because you both like the same boy doesn't mean your friendship has come to a halt. You can continue on your daily lives, but soon you'll have to talk about it." Topanga said getting up.

Before she walked out of the room she turned around and said, "Just because something happened doesn't mean you have to stop talking all together."

Topanga left leaving Riley & Maya to just look at each other.

**Back to the boys.

"So how do you plan to pick Maya?" Zay asked.

"I don't know. If I just up and say that I like Maya Riley will be hurt, but if I don't Maya will be hurt because she'll think I've just been messing with her since Riley and I became 'siblings'."

"I love both of them equally. I know that they both love you too, just in different ways."

"What are you saying Farkle?" Lucas questioned.

"I'm saying that no matter who you choose the other is going to feel hurt, but will be fine because we are all here and we are all friends."

"But I like Maya. I want to be with Maya, I know that." Lucas pleaded.

"I think what I am trying to say is maybe you should choose neither." Farkle reiterated.

"What?" Lucas & Zay both said.

"By choosing neither - neither can get hurt, therefore saving the friendship between all of us."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Zay said.

"Maybe, but it beats loosing a friendship that can last forever." Farkle said before getting up and leaving Topanga's.

**The next day at school.

Maya, Lucas, and Riley barely looked or spoke to each other. The only time words were said is when they would say hi or hey.

Zay and Farkle were outsiders on this whole situation so they got to see every event from perspective. Eventually Zay just blew.

"Well this is just ridiculous!" Zay burst out cutting off Mr. Matthew from his lesson.

"Zay, you have something to say?" Cory asked.

"Yea. You three have barely even looked at each other since New Years! Because of your 'issue' you are putting our entire friendship at risk and I for one am upset."

"Zay-"

"No Lucas. I haven't seen any better friends than this group right here and I am not ready to lose it so whatever is going on needs to be figured out because I am tired of not being able to be in the same room without feeling like I am going to say something wrong and set off a bomb causing a war."

"He's right." Farkle chimed in. "You three are being selfish. Maya Riley, I have known you two forever and to let something so minuscule come between you is so sad."

"Farkle nothing is between us." Riley pleaded.

"Maybe you should step back and look at the whole situation Riley. You can only see your side and your missing a huge piece to the puzzle." Farkle replied.

Riley instantly became quiet. She had nothing more to say.

The bell rang and the argument was over.

**At the Bay Window with Riley & Maya.

Silence was all you could hear. Not a single word came from either girl… that was until Maya broke the silence.

"Why?" was all she said.

"Why what?"

"Why Riles? Why'd you lie to me again?"

"I didn't lie Maya. I told you the truth. I don't feel for Lucas that way."

"Well obviously you do." Maya said looking at her.

"I don't know what I feel." Riley admitted.

More silence…

"Wait. You said again… why'd you say again?"

"You lied at school last month."

Riley just looked at her confused.

"Kermit came to the school. He was waiting for me, but said I never came out the front doors. That was the day you made me go out the back."

"Oh… that… I didn't want anything more to happen Maya. You were having such a good day and I didn't want him to ruin it."

"That wasn't your decision to make Riles." May said somewhat angry. "If you hadn't made me go out the back I could've talked to him that day preventing him from actually showing up during class to embarrass me in front of the whole class."

"Maya I didn't-"

"You lied to me Riles. I felt so bad about hiding my feelings for Huckleberry yet compared to what you did it feels like I haven't done anything to hurt you."

Riley looked hurt by Maya saying this.

"You think you didn't hurt me too?" Riley said getting angry.

"No I said it feels like I didn't compared to what you did. There's a difference Riles."

"Well you did."

"I know that Riles. Why do you think that I told Sundance that he and I could never be."

Riley looked at Maya confused.

"I didn't want to hurt you Riles. You're my whole world and if I lost you then I would lose myself."

Riley's eyes were glossy as if she could cry.

"I just feel like that you don't understand me anymore."

Riley's expression changed.

"You are constantly lying to me all the time. You hardly even speak to me Riles! I don't know who you are anymore." Maya climbed out the window and went on her way. Where was she going? Who knows… She just wanted to walk.

Maya found herself sitting on a bench in a park eventually. It was getting dark, but the view for the sunset was very pretty and she didn't want to miss it.

"Maya?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Sundance?" she turned around to see Lucas. "What are you doing here?"

"Well actually I always come to watch the sunset right here. I live just across the way and found that this park has the best view. What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know… Just thinking."

"About?"

Maya just looked a him as if he was stupid.

"Oh." Lucas said.

"Yea." Maya said.

The two just sat in silence for a while.

"I think Riley and I are parting ways." Maya broke the silence.

Lucas just looked at her very concerned.

"I found out that she lied to me, again."

"Again?" Lucas questioned.

"Yea, quite a bunch of times now actually."

"What would Riley have to lie about?" Lucas was very confused.

"Well for one the whole situation between us three. I also find out that Kermit came to the school the day before he interrupted class. Apparently he was waiting outside for me, but I never showed. That was the day Riley made me hurry out the back of the school."

"Oh." Lucas said.

"Oh and that the whole forgiveness project was a lie basically."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"I wrote a letter to my father as the assignment asked and I mailed it. When Kermit arrived I had just assumed he had gotten the letter and that's why he came… but it wasn't."

Lucas was completely confused.

"You see after Kermit left again my letter came back in the mail saying that the address I was sending it to didn't exist."

"So then how did he know to come?" Lucas asked.

"See this is where it gets real interesting. Riley sent him an email asking for him to come and make things right."

Maya took a deep breath holding back her tears.

"I don't know if she knew that I had a fake address or what, but I can't help but wonder why she would do that to me. The letter coming back in the mail would've basically been a sign to me saying that it wasn't meant to be or that it just wasn't the right time, but when I got the letter back I was so confused that I didn't even know what to think."

"But how did Riley know to send him an email?" Lucas asked.

"See that's the thing I don't get. I know my mom has no contact with him what so ever so I did some snooping. I was using Riley's computer when she had received an email back from Kermit. He had thanked her for writing to him about me asking him to come and fix me. Apparently I need fixing."

Maya took another deep breath.

"I thought Riley was my friend, but I guess she isn't."

"How can you think that Maya?"

"She lied to me, she thinks I'm broken. You know Riley. She always has to fix everything. Riley thinks that unless she fixes me I am no good to her, that I'll just drag her down too."

Maya closed he eyes letting a small tear escape her eye.

"I don't want to be broken anymore!" Maya exclaimed.

"You don't have to be Maya. Your happiness is the thing that can heal everything." he said looking at her.

"But how can I be happy when everything has always been about Riley!" Maya said opening her eyes, turning to Lucas, and basically yelling at him. "You don't get it! Everything has always been about Riley and I am tired of coming in second place to her!"

"Maya just take a deep breath and-"

"No Lucas!" Maya said getting up angry. "I am done being second best! I want to be first for once. I want to be the one who is chosen first for once! I want to be with you, but Riley can't even let me have that!" Maya started to walk away.

"Maya you know how I feel about you." Lucas said getting up going after her.

"Do I huckleberry? Do I really? Cause it sure doesn't feel that way anymore." Maya said not turning to look at him.

"Maya I told you how I feel, I told you everything!"

"You've barely even spoken to me since Farkle made Riley's feelings known to the world!" Maya said turning around angry.

"Maya I didn't know what to say! You were the one who told me now wasn't our time!" he yelled back.

"Because I was looking out for Riley!" Maya was angry. "Oh look Riley came first then too!" Maya was astounded with herself.

"Maya I don't know what to do here." Lucas said lowering his voice so he wasn't shouting anymore.

"Neither do I." She said turning to walk away again.

Lucas grabbed her arm and stopped her. They just looked at each other.

"Maya just tell me what to do." Lucas pleaded.

Maya shook her head. "I can't tell you that. It's not my choice."

A tear fell from Maya's eye onto her cheek.

"I just want to know when it's finally going to be my turn." Maya said before turning to walk away. She wiped her tear and went on her way leaving Lucas standing there in the night.

I guess the next move was his.

 **A/N: The next chapter is going to focus on Girl Meets Money. It is going to have a continuation of the space where Riley and Maya's friendship is left up in the air (hopefully to be resolved whether it be good or bad) and it is going to consist of Lucas finally getting to see what Maya is like behind closed doors. After Girl Meets Money I will move onto Girl Meets Legacy where Lucas will act upon the triangle and declare where he stands in this whole mess. It is going to be very interesting so please stay tuned. I am hoping to have both up tomorrow (well today since it's 4:00am)…one early in the day and one closer to midnight because that's when I will return home from work, but who knows, I could possibly get both chapters done before work!**


	5. Authors Note!

I don't want you viewers to think that this whole story is going to be focused on Maya being this hurt little child. As soon as I finish my twist in Legacy I am going to start my completely own version on their high school experience and Maya is going to be in much more control of her life so she won;t be hurt and sad like she is right now!

Thank for all the reviews! This is my first story and I am hoping once I get through Legacy I will get to shock most of you with my ideas.. I have some pretty wild ones!

Thanks Again!


	6. Girl Meets Money

**I DO NOT own Girl Meets World!**

 **First things first:**

 **1.) Farkle and Lucas have never seen Maya's home before… only Riley.**

 **2.) I am changing Maya's room so it seems a lot worse than what it was in the episode.**

 **3.) Maya is ashamed to have her friends see the way she lives.**

 **4.) Maya hates the word poor with a passion.**

So you all know the story… Farkle's father makes an investment, feels it has took a turn for the wrong, the Minkus's prepare to be poor, turns out they aren't after all, but Farkle learns to never take money for granted again.

The scene moves from Farkle's room to Maya's in an instant, but how did they get there?

"You've got a great big room Farkle. The problem is it keeps us to far apart from each other." Maya said.

"Well what's yours like?" Farkle asked.

She just looked at him.

"My rooms not important to the situation." Maya finally said.

"Maya don't you think it's time?" Riley said.

Maya death stared at Riley.

"Yea. How can I fully learn what it's like to be poor without seeing it with my own eyes?" Farkle chimed in.

Maya's expression was somewhat sad. She hated that word- 'poor'.

"Fine." Maya said heading out the door.

The group got to Maya's and she was very nervous. Her home was nothing like any of theirs.

"Here we go." Maya said under her breath.

She opened the front door to reveal a very small living room/kitchen; about half the size of Riley's.

"Come on in." she said inviting them in. "I'd offer you all a drink… but we don't have any."

Awkward silence.

"My rooms just down the hall and to the left… Follow me." Maya said leading them to her room.

When she opened her bedroom door they all stepped in.

Her room was nothing like Riley's. She had her bed against one wall and a dresser against another. The point was withering off the walls and there were cracks in the plaster. There was a hole near the floor in one of the walls and her roof had a crack in it that water would leak through.

No one said anything. Maya felt very ashamed.

"Where's Ginger?" Riley broke the silence.

"Who knows." Maya replied. "So… this is my room."

"It's nice." Farkle said.

"You don't have to lie. I know it's nothing like yours or Riley's and it's definitely not nice."

"Maya-" Riley started.

"No Riles, it's fine. You all don't have to pretend that it's nice because I know it's not."

"Maya we had no idea." Lucas said.

"I know Huckleberry."

Awkward silence.

"It's no sanctuary but it's somewhere to sleep and stay semi warm." Maya said reassuring them.

Maya was hiding it well but she was very embarrassed and ashamed.

"Why are there like 6 or 7 bed sheets on your bed Maya?" Farkle asked.

"Like I said, it keeps me semi warm… Winter is the hardest part of the year." Maya said looking away from the others.

 ****Skip to a later conversation in the room.**

"Lesson 5, who needs money at all right?" Farkle said proudly.

"Wrong." Maya said destroying his confidence. "When you don't have it you learn when it comes in handy. If I could I'd fix the leak in my roof, do something about the cracks in my walls, and definitely patch up the hole Ginger came through a year ago."

"Wait a minute what?" Lucas said concerned.

"Your cat that's a ferret is a rat?" Riley asked almost disgusted.

Lucas acted upon this immediately. "There you go." he said putting it down.

Maya couldn't help but smile.

Later that night after everyone had left Maya couldn't help but think how little she had. The clothes she owned Shawn bought for her. The phone she uses Mr. Matthews bought for her. The guitar she owns Riley gave to her. Was anything really hers? Not even Ginger was hers technically.

 _BUZZ_

Maya's phone went off. It was a message from Lucas.

Ranger Rick: _"You okayy?"_

Other One: _"Why wouldn't I be?"_

Ranger Rick: _"You seemed apprehensive about letting us see your home today."_

Other One: _"Could you blame me. It's shameful."_

Ranger Rick: _"No it's not."_

Other One: _"Yes it is. You guys have so much compared to me."_

Ranger Rick: _"…"_

Other One: _"See, not even you can deny it. My home life is shameful."_

Ranger Rick: _"Just because we have more doesn't make our home lives better."_

Other One: _"Of course it does. You have heaters and non leaky roofs."_

Ranger Rick: _"Just because my room is a little less distressed doesn't mean my home life isn't hard too."_

Other One: _"What do you mean?"_

Ranger Rick: _"Nothing. I mean nothing."_

Maya didn't respond.

Ranger Rick: _"Maya your room doesn't change the way I feel about you. It doesn't change the way any of us feel about you."_

Other One: _"Why not? It's clear that my life is unfortunate."_

Ranger Rick: _"I don't see it that way. I think you are very lucky."_

Other One: _"…"_

Ranger Rick: _"You get to see everything from perspective. You have just enough to thrive off of and you never make a big deal about anything when you don't."_

Maya was just about to respond when he sent another message.

Ranger Rick: _"You've made it clear you don't need money because you have us, your friends. Isn't that good enough?"_

Other One: _"Of course it is, but it doesn't make the nights any warmer. Or the sky less rainy. Lucas I don't have much but I appreciate what I do have, and what I do have is you guys. You all make me want to eventually be able to move to a better place, but for now I cannot. They say your home is a reflection of who you are, well mine shows who I am… and I am poor."_

Maya really hates that word. She hates its meaning, she hates its existence, she hates that it defines her.

Maya quickly sent another message before Lucas could reply.

Other One: _"Thank you for checking on me. I know we could go back and forth all night but when it's over I will still be poor."_

After that Maya turned her phone off and went to sleep. A tear escaped her tear duct.

 ****At school the next day.**

Maya had sent Riley a message that morning before school telling her she was running late and wouldn't be able to "pick her up" before school. Maya wasn't really running late, she was just ashamed to go back to school to face her friends after they had seen who she really is.

Riles: _"Everything okayy Peaches?"_

Peaches: _"Just fine Riles, just running late. Will see you at school."_

Maya turned her phone off after that.

 ****Jump to Matthews Class.**

"Where's Maya?" Cory asked his students.

"She said she was running late this morning daddy."

"Maya's never late." Farkle interjected.

Class ended and Maya was still not at school. Cory held back Riley, Farkle, & Lucas to talk with them. E just looked at them waiting for someone to answer his thoughts.

"I don't know daddy. She said she'd meet me here today because she was running late."

"But Maya has never been late before… ever."

"Really?" Lucas chimed in.

"Really." Farkle replied. "I hate to say it but school it the one place, other than Riley's, that she can count on to stay warm and get a meal. I think we saw that yesterday."

"Yesterday? What happened yesterday?" Cory chimed in.

"We went to Maya's." Lucas said.

"You what?" Cory exclaimed.

The three were confused.

"Daddy I've been to Maya's plenty of times before."

"No Riley, you haven't. You've been one time and you were very little."

Riley had to think about that.

"Mr. Matthews I'm confused." Lucas said.

"Maya isn't here because you pushed her into showing you her home life. She has to be ashamed."

The three just looked at each other.

"I suggest you fix this before things get way worse with Maya."

The three of them left this class and went into the hall.

"Maybe we should call her?" Farkle suggested.

"She won't answer." Riley shot back.

"So what do we do?"

"I'll send her a text in hopes she responds." Riley said pulling out her phone and sending Maya a message.

"Maybe she's on her way here for all we know." Riley said with hope.

The bell rang and they had to go to their next class.

The end of the day came and Maya hadn't responded to Riley.

"I don't get it." She said to herself.

Riley made way to her fathers classroom.

"Daddy can I go to Maya's?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because it's not safe to go by yourself."

"Daddy I'll be fine. I'm a big girl."

"Riley I'm sorry but no. I know she's your friend but she doesn't live in a safe place."

Riley's expression went from anger to worry.

"What if something happened to her?" Riley pleaded.

"I can assure you she is fine Riley. You may see her tomorrow at school."

"But dad!"

"No butt's Riley! No is my final answer."

Riley was upset with her father. She couldn't believe he would say that her home isn't safe and then not allow her best friend to go check on her at all.

 ****At Maya's home.**

 _Knock Knock_

Maya heard a knock at her door and went to open it. She was hesitant because of the neighborhood she lived in, but took a deep breath and prepared herself.

"Oh its you." She said feeling relieved. "What are you doing here?"

"You weren't at school today."

"I'm aware hop-along." She let him in.

"Why not?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yes I am Maya."

She looked at Lucas dumb foundedly.

He looked back at her with a "seriously answer my question face."

"How could I have come to school today? How could I face you guys knowing you would just pity me?"

"Maya we would never pity you."

"Yes you would!" she exclaimed. "I know how this story pans out!"

"Maya just because you are poor doesn't mean we think any less of you." Lucas said.

"Could you not say that." Maya said walking away from Lucas.

"Say what?" he questioned following her.

"Poor. I hate that word."

Lucas looked confused.

"I don't feel poor until people use that word around me. I like to think of myself as less fortunate."

"Maya, poor isn't a bad word."

"Yes it is!" she shot back. "I don't want to be defined as poor!"

"Maya the word poor doesn't define you at all." He said looking at her.

"Would you please stop using that word!" Maya pleaded as she walked into her room.

"Maya I don't understand why you are doing this. Why are you pushing me away?"

"Because."

"Because why Maya?"

Maya didn't say anything. A tear fell onto her cheek, her back was to Lucas.

"Maya, why are you-"

"Because I don't deserve you!" She said yelling and turning around.

Lucas was very confused.

"I don't deserve friends like you guys! You guys deserve someone who can help you care for another friend! Like when I couldn't give any money to Farkle because I didn't have anything to give. I couldn't sell anything online like you did. I don't even have a computer!"

"Maya-"

"You guys deserve to have a better friend who you can relate to! Not me! How are we alike in any way! I have barely anything to my name and the things I do have I didn't even get myself!" She was still yelling.

"Maya-" Lucas tried to interject but she cut him off again.

"You guys deserve someone who you can count on! I don't deserve any of you!" a few tears fell from Maya's eyes.

Lucas didn't say anything. He went to pull her into a hug but Maya resisted.

"Don't!" She exclaimed. "I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity Maya. It's concern." Lucas said pulling her eyes to his. He wiped a few tears from her cheek.

She just looked at him trying not to burst into complete tears. It wasn't working. As her eyes watered more and more she couldn't hold back. She burst and he grabbed her and pulled her into the hug whether she wanted to or not.

She just cried into his shirt. He just held her. She had no one to do that because her mom was always working or sleeping from working. Maya really had no one at home.

The two eventually sat down onto Maya's bed. It was just silence. Lucas suddenly grabbed Maya's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Maya just because you have less doesn't mean any of us think less of you. Riley thinks the whole world of you. You're her best friend."

Maya looked at Lucas.

"Thank you huckleberry." Maya gave a small smile. She laid her head on his shoulder.

There was another moment of silence.

"I have to get home soon or my mom will worry." Lucas said.

Maya took a deep breath.

"Will you be okayy?" he asked.

"Yes, I will be fine."

"Maya?"

She lifted her head off f his shoulder and looked at him.

"I'll be fine Huckleberry. I promise."

"Good. Will I see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will actually show up tomorrow." She smiled.

"Good." he smiled back.

"I guess I should get going now." Lucas said standing up.

Maya didn't say anything but she just stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you." she whispered.

He smiled. She couldn't see it but she felt it.

He went to leave when he turned around.

"Oh and one more thing Maya."

"Yea?"

"Please text Riley back. She's freaking out."

Maya just smiled. "I'll call her right now."

Lucas smiled back and left Maya's apartment.

Maya picked up her phone and clicked on Riley's name.

 _"PEACHES?!"_ Riley yelled into the phone.

Maya couldn't help but laugh.

 _"Hey Riles."_

 _"Peaches are you alright?!"_

 _"Riles I'm just fine…"_ Maya Smiled.

The conversation went on and Maya calmed Riley. Riley explained how her parents wouldn't let her come over alone. Maya understood but didn't tell her how Lucas came over. She didn't want Riley to feel left out.


	7. Authors Note 2!

Okayy guys, So I am having this Revelation about GMW season 3 right now and I am dying to post it somewhere!

So I watched Girl Meets Permanent Record late last night because I worked until 10pm so I didn't get to see it live :( and I was so excited to see the preview for Girl Meets Triangle. Well at the time I did not know the next episode was Girl Meets Triangle, I did not know the episode title at all. _Okayy, that's a lie, I did but I didn't put the pieces together until about an hour ago._ Anyways, so after I watched Girl Meets Permanent Record I was cleaning my room throughout the night and at about 3am it hit me... The preview for Girl Meets Triangle shows Riley describing Maya's current behavior to her... Riley says that Maya is being good all of a sudden; she is following the rules and doing good in school, and then asked Maya to "come back". I thought that was interesting.

So at about 7pm tonight I made one of my best friends watch Girl Meets Permanent Record because she hadn't seen it yet (shes not obsessed with the show like I am but she finds it cute and relate-able) and I can't tell you how much we laughed! So I love Lucas! He is so freaking HHHOOOTTT and just pretty to look at! Well when he came through Riley's window complaining about how he is now a "loser" (he will never be to me) and he was talking about baseball and all I could think about was wanting to see him in the Abigail Adams High Baseball Uniform... I bet he would look so AMAZING! Okayy, so that really has nothing to do with anything I am talking about, but I bet any girl who watches the show would agree that LUCAS IS SO FINE!

When Girl Meets Permanent Record was over I saw the Girl Meets Triangle preview again and saw something I did not notice before. So the girls are in art class and there is a small glimpse of Maya's artwork shown... It is purple swirls mainly. The teacher asks her was it is and Riley compensates by saying Maya is a rebel and that he will grow to love her (or something like that). Lets get back to those purple swirls.

Need I say again... PURPLE swirls.

If you still haven't caught onto where I am going with this then maybe I am just crazy.

Okayy, so, go back and put the puzzle pieces together.

The episode title is "Girl Meets Triangle"

Riley describes Maya how she is acting lately:

She is following the rules

She is getting good grades

She isn't being herself

3.) Maya painted a piece of artwork that monopolizes the color PURPLE.

Get it yet?

 **NO? SERIOUSLY?** Fine I will spell it out for you.

Riley never breaks the rules, she has always gotten good grades, and Riley monopolized the color purple in season 2 for her cat artwork.

 **MAYA IS ACTING LIKE RILEY.** Why you may ask? I think it is because the whole group knows for sure that Lucas likes Riley, he always has... Maybe Maya is wanting to be like Riley because it makes sense that if they are the same he would like both and she won't feel hurt when he supposedly is supposed to choose Riley in Girl Meets Ski Lodge. I hate to ruin that spoiler for those who didn't know, but according to a YouTuber named **SmurfVolgs** (who I think is freaking awesome) it has been confirmed that Lucas picks Riley. Maybe if Maya is like Riley and Lucas chooses Riley Maya will feel deep down that he loves her too (in a romantic way).

DO NOT TAKE MY WORD FOR ANY OF THIS. IT IS JUST A SPECULATION. I would love it if I am right, but who knows, it could all be polar opposites of what I am thinking. I just wanted to share my "discovery" with you guys too see what you think? Go back and watch the preview for Girl Meets Triangle and let me know what you think! Also check out SmurfVlogs on YouTube if you are a _**HEAVY LUCAYA SHIPPER**_. Sorry Rucus fans, but **SmurfVlogs** isn't particularly fond of Riley.

Anyways right after I post this A/N I am beginning to write my twist on Girl Meets Legacy (so right now or within the next two minutes) so stay tuned and I should have it posted by 2am!


	8. Girl Meets Legacy

I DO NOT own Girl Meets World!

First things first:

1.) I am changing most of this episode completely.

2.) The ending will be the same where the kids tell Cory he is going to high school with them.

3.) I am going to add more to then ending.

4.) Lucas finally decides it's time to make a move with Maya but will he actually do it? Lets find out.

"You didn't teach us enough?" Riley said to her father at the table.

"Can't we just have a meal?" he replied.

…

"Maya's the strongest person I know. Nothing could break Maya." Topanga said just before Maya entered the picture.

Maya flung the door open slowly and stood in the door way with a pouty look on her face. She then dropped to the floor as if she had broke.

"Awww, what's the matter?" Topanga said getting up to comfort her. (I think we all loved this moment.)

Maya just pouted her head no.

"Who's fault is it?" Topanga asked knowing the answer already.

"Matthews!" Maya said pointing to Cory.

"Of course." he said dropping his utensil.

"You didn't teach us enough." Maya said walking to the table to sit.

"Yea dad you're more than just a teacher to me. You're like a father to me."

"Thanks?" Cory said confused.

**Jump to school.

Class was semi-normal. The only change was Maya didn't have her arm on Lucas's desk with her body half facing each way so she was in the front and the back.

Matthews was talking about he has so much more to teach them, but their moving on to learn even more. He wished he could go with him but he cannot.

Maya's eyes were glossy because she was feeling uneasy about moving on.

**Jump to scene where the friendship bench is donated.

"We feel that with every obstacle you all should have a place where you can feel safe." Riley said

After the bench ceremony was over the students were told to return to class.

The group had P.E.

"I'm going to use the restroom before I go back." Maya said to Riley walking off in the other direction.

Lucas noticed this and hung back hoping to catch her before she got to far. He let Riley and Farkle walk ahead hoping to go unnoticed. Once he felt it was right he ditched them and ran after Maya.

"Maya!" Lucas shouted trying to get her to stop.

"Huckleberry, not now." Maya said continuing on.

"Maya can we please talk?"

"In a minute." she said walking into the girls bathroom.

Lucas waited.

A few minutes Maya came out looking startled.

"That was more than a minute." Lucas joked.

"Terrible sorry." Maya said heading towards class.

"Maya wait, can we just talk for a second?" he said grabbing her hand stopping her.

"What do you want to talk about Sundance?" Maya said finally acknowledging him.

"I want to talk about us. What we are."

"Were friends Ranger Rick. What more do you need?"

"Maya it's not what I need, it's what I want, and I want you."

"Huckleberry I can't do this right now." Maya said scratching her forehead.

"Why not? Now's a good time as any." he said pleading.

"Can we please just go to class?" Maya asked starting to walk off.

"Maya we need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Maya."

She ignored him and kept walking.

"Maya!" He said grabbing her arm with her instinctively ripping it away and turning around angry.

"Lucas just stop! I can't do this right now!" Maya yelled at him.

He was completely confused. She always talks to him, he didn't get what was different now.

Maya went to class leaving Lucas standing in the hall alone.

**Jump to Maya's home.

Maya just looked at the envelope. It was from Kermit. She just wondered what could be in it that was worth sending to her. She thought she made it pretty clear she wanted nothing from him and nothing to do with him.

She took a deep breath and opened it. As she was reading she just became more and more confused. Her world was turning upside down and in just one instant her mouth dropped open. She had no idea what to do next.

**Skip to before Graduation Ceremony.

Maya was with Riley. They were talking about what the future holds next for them. Maya was in the conversation but her mind was else where.

Lucas stared at them from afar. He was standing with Farkle and Zay. Farkle and Zay were talking but Lucas wasn't listening.

"Earth to Lucas." Zay said waving his hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What?" Lucas said snapping out of his daze.

"So have you decided yet?"

"About what?" Lucas questioned.

"About Maya. Are you gonna do it or what?" Zay said.

"I think so. I just need to get her alone… again."

"Good luck with that." Farkle said.

All three of them knew Maya was going to be hard to target because her guard was fully up and prepared for anything and everything.

"Someone's gotta distract Riley. Maya doesn't talk to any of our other class mates and our parents aren't here so she'll have no one to hide behind."

"Yea but who?" Zay asked.

They both looked at each other and then at Farkle.

"Why me?" Farkle pleaded.

"Because Riley loves you and she knows anything you have to say is going to be important." Lucas replied.

"Fine." Farkle said looking over at the girls. "Umm, I'm not gonna have to do that." Farkle said.

"What?" Why not?" Zay said.

Farkle pointed. Riley was talking to Charlie and Maya wasn't with them.

"Crap." Lucas said. "She could be anywhere." He headed for the door on a mission to find her.

He made his way through the halls. He found Maya sitting on the "friendship bench". She was staring at something in her hands.

"Maya." he said snapping her out of her daze.

Her head shot up and she immediately hid the letter in her gown.

"Huckleberry." She said faking a smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing." he said sitting next to her.

"So you came out here to distract me for nothing?" She questioned.

He didn't say anything.

They sat in silence.

"Well as much fun as this is I should be getting back to Riley." Maya said breaking the silence getting up.

"Maya wait." Lucas said grabbing her hand.

She sat back down politely.

"Maya I need to tell you something."

"Okayy." she said looking at him compliantly unlike earlier today.

"Maya, I like you."

Maya took a deep breath.

"I know that you said we couldn't have our chance now due to Riley, but I know that she is okayy with it, with us."

"You don' get it do you?" Maya said.

Lucas was confused.

"I know Riley is okayy with us. She's told me."

"Then why don't we take advantage of this?" Lucas asked.

"She's my best friend Lucas. She liked you. She really liked you. I know she still does and is slowly moving on, but the fact that it was you and her for so long… she isn't ready to have a bombshell hit her right now."

"But Maya she said-"

"I know what she said!" Maya interjected strongly. "Look, I can't do this right now. Somethings going on that's a little more important than you & I right now." Maya got up and began to walk away.

This was it. It was now or never. He had to do it now or regret it forever. He got up and ran after her.

"Maya wait!" Lucas said grabbing her arm pining her against the lockers (not in a bad or aggressive way).

"Lucas could you please just-"

"No Maya! I need to tell you this because if I don't now then I don't when I'll get another chance."

Maya stayed quiet.

"Maya I like you. You know that. I've said it many times. You send me mixed signals all the time. One minute were fine and the best of friends and then in the next minute you're shutting me out like you are right now. You know I like you. I want to be with you Maya."

Her eyes were glossy.

"I want to be there for you all the time Maya. You deserve to be happy and I want to bring you that happiness." he grabbed her hands.

She was compliant.

He took a deep breath.

"I am going to try something and I hope that you don't hate me for it. I'm leaving for Texas for the summer and I want to come back knowing that you are mine." he said.

Lucas was all of a sudden leaning in. His forehead was against Maya's. She didn't say anything. She was trying not to cry. He took his hand and grabbed her face gently. He slowly pulled her into a kiss.

Maya didn't resist. Deep down she wanted to do that for a long time, and she never thought that it would actually happen, but it was right now.

Their lips parted and they just looked at each other. A tear escaped Maya's eye. She looked down.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this right now." She said before running off.

"Maya!" Lucas shouted but he didn't follow.

He just didn't get it. He knows that she likes him, so why was she being so resistant.

Maya got to the bathroom and locked herself into a stall and just burst. She was just so overwhelmed with everything that was happening.

"Maya? Are you in here?" she heard Riley say.

She sniffled and replied. "Yea Riles. I'm here."

"Peaches are you okayy?" she asked concerned.

Maya let herself out of the stall and walked over to the sink.

"Peaches what's wrong?"

Maya just shook her head no. She didn't want to burden Riley with her problems.

"It's okayy Peaches, you can talk to me."

Silence.

"Is it Lucas?"

Maya looked at Riley.

"Riles I'm sorry." Maya started.

"Peaches don't be. I know you like him and he likes you so why are you fighting so hard?"

Maya was confused.

Riley just smiled.

"Peaches if you want to be together then you need to let your guard down."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine." Riley smiled. "I kind of just made a date with Charlie."

"Gardner?" Maya questioned semi shocked.

"Yea. I know right. Who would've thought!" Riley laughed.

Maya became silent.

"Maya please talk to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course Peaches. I'm here for you always."

Maya smiled at that. She took a deep breath and blurted it out.

"Lucas kissed me." Maya slowly looked up at Riley.

"Was it bad? Did you not want him to?"

"No I did. And it was good."

"Then what's the problem?" Riley asked.

"I don't know." Maya finally admitted. "I like him. I really do… but-"

"But you're scared that he's gonna leave just like Kermit." Riley interjected.

Maya wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Maya I know for a fact that Lucas is here to stay." Riley reassured her. "He would never leave you, or any of us."

"I'm scared Riles. I've never done this before."

"I know Peaches. Neither have I. Everything is new territory for us." Riley said grabbing Maya's hand.

Maya smiled knowing that Riley was there no matter what. Riley pulled Maya into a huge best friend hug.

Once they released they stayed silent.

"Are you going to be okayy?" Riley asked.

"I think so." Maya answered. "I hope so."

"I love you Peaches."

"I love you too Riles."

They smiled at each other.

"Are you okayy now? Need to talk about anything else."

Maya stayed silent for a second and thought about the letter Kermit sent. Should she tell Riley? Was now the right time when Maya wasn't even sure if it was real? Maya decided against it.

**While all this was happening:

"So she just ran off?" Zay asked.

"That's so unlike Maya." Farkle said.

"I know. She said something bigger was happening but I didn't bother to ask. Oh god. I was being selfish."

"No you weren't. You had to do it otherwise you would've missed your chance." Zay said.

"But what if she thinks I forced her to kiss me? I don't want her to think I'm forcing her into anything." Lucas said. He was upset with himself now.

"Lucas calm down. " Farkle said. "I've known Maya forever. If something bigger is happening Riley is going to fix it and then Maya will be back."

The two girls then walked back into the gym. Lucas spotted them right as they walked through the doors. They were arm in arm, protecting each other. He just stared at them. Maya glimpsed over for a second but immediately looked away. She wasn't ashamed, but nervous. Lucas of course didn't know this.

**After the Ceremony.

"I'm so proud of you baby girl! You are now the most educated person in our family." Katy joked.

"You didn't graduate middle school?" Maya questioned. "Here." she said handing Katy her diploma.

"It's was a joke. I am a high school graduate with 3 days of college under my belt. It would've been longer if I had taken classes that I understood so take classes you understand baby girl!"

Maya couldn't help but smile.

You all know the end how Cory found out he was going back to high school. Let's add more.

Riley had asked her parents if she and her friends could go for ice cream before they all went their separate ways for the night. They agreed and left the children to be amongst each other. Up on the roof Riley offered to buy everyone ice cream and they began to make their way down.

"Huckleberry wait." Maya said stopping him.

They hung back for a second.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to run off like that."

"No Maya, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force you into anything you weren't ready for."

"It's not that." Maya started. "I like you too."

Lucas smiled. Maya smiled back.

"It's just…"

Lucas smile faded.

Maya pulled out the envelope and handed it to him.

Lucas took it and opened it and began to read it. He became very confused.

"Maya this says… this says you have a sister." Lucas said looking up.

"I know. Kermit sent it."

"A twin sister." Lucas said looking at it again. "When did you-"

"Today." Maya cut him off. "After school when I got home it was there on the ground inside the door."

Lucas just looked at her.

"That's why I ran off after you… I was so overwhelmed with everything and I didn't want you to see me cry." Maya walked over to the ledge to look at the city lights.

Lucas folded the letter back up, put it back in the envelope and set it on the table. He walked up beside her and grabbed her hand.

"So what does this mean? Does Riley know?"

"No. I didn't tell her."

"Why not?"

"I wasn't sure how. I'm not even sure if all this is true."

Lucas just looked at her. Maya was looking at the city.

"What do you think I should do?" She said looking at him.

"I think you should take time to think. Ask your mom about all of this."

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Maya broke the silence.

"So does this mean you and I are a thing now?"

"I don't know. Do you want it to be?" Lucas said looking at her.

She smiled. "Of course Huckleberry."

He smiled and picked her up and spun her around.

She laughed.

"Heehaw!"

"I'm sorry. It's just I've been waiting for you to say yes for a long time now."

She giggled. Her smile faded quickly though.

"So you're leaving for the summer?"

He took a deep breath. "Yes. My father requested I stay with him for the summer."

"Oh." was all Maya said.

"Maya. Look at me." Lucas said pulling her attention. "I am 100% yours no matter where I am this summer."

Her smile instantly came back. This time she initiated the kiss. She quickly reached up and pulled his head down to hers. She was on her toes with her arms around his neck and his arms were around her waist lifting her up more.

The broke apart and rested their foreheads against one another.

"I'm yours too." Maya whispered. Lucas smiled and gave her another small kiss.

They just stood there for a few moments.

Maya giggled a little before breaking the silence. "We should go before the others think we were kidnapped or something."

Lucas smiled. He held out his hand and she perfectly fit hers into it. She smiled at him and thy went on their way.

**At the ice cream parlor.

Maya and Lucas walked through the door jingling the little bell. Riley, Farkle, and Zay turned their attentions directly to them.

"And where have you two been?" Zay asked sarcastically.

"Yea. We thought you got kidnapped." Riley chimed in.

"No need to worry. We're perfectly fine." Maya said.

"Really now?" Zay asked smiling.

"Really." Lucas said holding up their intertwined hands.

"YAYY!" Riley screamed running over to Maya hugging her.

Lucas walked over and sat in a chair.

"I'm so happy for you Peaches!" Riley exclaimed.

"Thanks Riles." Maya giggled and smiled.

"So everything's good?" Zay asked under his breath.

"Everything's good." Lucas replied.

"Well I don't know about you all…" Riley said as she and Maya walked back over to the group. "But I think this is going to b the best summer ever!" she exclaimed.

She sat down next to Farkle and Maya sat next to Lucas. He put his arm around her.

"The best." he said smiling at Maya. She smiled.

"To us!" Riley said holding up her drink.

"To us!" They all cheered.

Maya was happy right now but she knew it was going to be a long summer…


	9. Girl Meets High School part 1

**I DO NOT own Girl Meets World.**

 **First things first:**

 **1.) It's been one hell of a long summer.**

 **2.) Maya and Lucas talked all the time in the beginning of it.**

 **3.) Something happened and Maya began to fade.**

 **4.) Lucas was supposed to come back a week before school started but ended up staying and his first day back in New York was his first day of High School.**

So it's been all Summer and Lucas and Maya haven't seen each other in person, not once. They talked all the time in the beginning of the summer; snap chat, texting, FaceTime… they did it all. This may have been the summer of Lucas and Maya beginning a new relationship, but it was also the summer of Maya and her newly founded sister to begin a first relationship.

There was one point during the summer where Maya just kind of dropped off the face of the earth. Lucas would text and call but he just fell into the void. He called Riley, but Maya was shutting her out too. No one knew what was happening with Maya.

So Maya met her twin this summer. They couldn't be any different from each other, yet they were almost the same person. Maya had Riley as a good influence, but Liz had no good influence. Her and Maya were one in the same for how rebel they were, except Maya had Riley to control her when she was going to full on.

Liz. That's her name. She is basically Maya's alter ego. She dressed edgy. Ripped shorts, rebel shirts, black leather jacket, long bright blonde golden hair, jet black makeup that made her piercing blue eyes pop, and a bit of a biker boot with chains on them. She was everything you would imagine seeing yourself as in another life.

Riley still didn't know about Liz, or at least Maya never said anything. Riley found out when Lucas called Riley asking why his messages were falling into a void with Maya. He didn't mean to tell Maya's business but he would've thought that Maya would've asked her to meet Liz with her… I mean it was a pretty big step in Maya's life finding out she had a sister, let alone a twin.

It was the first day of school and Lucas hadn't seen any of his friends. Maya hadn't responded to any of his messages in almost a month and he was just hoping to find her to make sure she was okayy.

Lucas was walking through the hall when he bumped into Zay. They said their hello's and how they missed each other (in dude ways) and proceeded to walk through the halls together. They ran into Farkle and Riley. They all caught up with each other for a brief moment. None of them had been able to reach Maya for that last month. Something was up…

As they were walking through the halls all of a sudden Zay stopped.

"Woah." he said completely shocked.

"What?" the group said to him as they looked at him.

He flicked his head motioning towards a girl standing next to a locker. The group turned.

"Is that?" Farkle said

"Maya?" Riley questioned.

They were all confused. They moved closer to see that she was talking to someone, they couldn't tell who. She had long blonde hair just like Maya's.

"Looks like we got ourselves an audience." Liza said to Maya with a smirk.

"Should we turn and draw them in?" Maya smiled.

"Hell yes. One of them is fucking hot." Liz emphasized.

Maya turned to stand next to Liz and draw in their "audience". Her smile instantly went from sexy to shocked.

"Maya?" the whole group said.

Maya was not like herself at all. She was wearing a white crop top that said "I Hate Monday's" and some bright red high wasted shorts with the biker boots Liz gave her as a present along with a black leather jacket. Her makeup was on full blast thanks to Liz and it definitely didn't go unnoticed.

"Wait? You know these people Lemon?" Liz said confused.

"Lemon?" Riley questioned.

Maya seemed a little embarrassed by that nickname.

"You gonna introduce me or what?" Liz said rebel like.

"Oh yea. Liz these are my friends. Riley, Farkle, Zay and Lucas. Guys, this is my twin Liz."

"Your twin?" Zay said shocked but he smiled at her in a "hey what's up pretty lady" way.

"Well aren't you just the little player." Liz joked. "And you." she said gesturing towards Lucas. "Aren't you just mighty fine to the eyes." she said in a flirty way.

"Liz!" Maya exclaimed.

"What?"

Maya looked at her like "quit it".

"Oooohhh. Is this the cowboy you told me about?" Liz said causing Maya to blush.

Lucas gave a small smile looking at Maya.

"Maya can I talk to you?" Riley interjected.

The two walked over to another part of the hall where the group couldn't hear them.

"I'm sorry I lost touch with you this summer Riles."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"About what?"

Riley made a giant gesture to Liz.

"Oh you mean about Liz? I didn't think it was that big of a deal." Maya lied.

"That big of a deal? Maya it's a huge deal! You have a twin sister that appeared out of thin air and you don't think that's a big deal?!"

"Riles would you calm down? It's not like I shot someone or anything."

"And what are you wearing?" Riley exclaimed.

"What? Does it look bad?" Maya said worrying looking down at he outfit.

"No but it's not you."

"What do you mean it's not me?"

"I mean you have always hated crop tops. You said they were for insecure girls who cry for attention. And aren't your shorts just a lot to short?" Riley was emphasizing.

"I don't think so." Maya said looking down.

"And your makeup! You hate makeup that is noticeable."

"Are you just gonna bash on my entire outfit?" Maya said getting annoyed.

"Maya you- you aren't dressed like you."

"And what's like me Riles?" Maya was pissed. "Cause if it's anything like what you're wearing then I'm glad I ain't dressed like that."

Riley gasped.

"Look Riles. Go find someone else to bash on because I like the way I look." Maya said walking back to Liz.

"Come on Liz. Let's go find our class." Maya said annoyed.

"But I was getting to know your friends here." she pretended to whine.

"Liz." Maya said giving her that look.

"Fine. I guess I'll see you later boys." Liz smiled at them.

"Maya!" Lucas said but she ignored him.

As Maya and Liz walked away some giant guy whistled at them causing them to give a flirty look and hair flip back.

"Who was that?" Zay exclaimed.

"I don't know, but it wasn't Maya." Riley said walking off to find her class.

Lucas was just looking in the direction Maya had walked off.

 ****Later in the school day.**

High school was definitely different than middle school. Maya for one had completely changed who she was, the group only had one class all together and that was Matthews, and Maya had a new sister in her life that caused her to lose touch with her friends.

The bell rang to move from 4th to 6th period, the last class of the day. It was Matthews history class. The students filed in sporadically as to which Cory watched seeing old and new faces all around the room.

The class had started and everyone was there except for 2, Maya and Liz.

"Good afternoon class. I'm your teacher Mr. Matthews."

Cory went on to explain some basic class rules and cover the aspects of the class and the subjects they'd be learning about. He was in the middle of reading off a syllabus he handed out when Maya and Liz walked in.

"You're late Ms. Hart."

"Sorry Matthews. Had to use the bathroom."

"And who might you be?" he said to the other girl. He couldn't quite see her face.

"I'm Liz she said taking a step forward from behind Maya."

Cory's expression looked as if someone just dropped a bomb.

"Quit with the look Matthews. She's my long lost twin." Maya said snapping him out.

"Okayy, well take your seats ladies."

Cory looked at Riley and the others as Maya and Liz moved for their seats. Riley just gave him an "I don't know" look.

Maya sat behind Riley this year while Liz sat over in the front right corner.

Class ended and Maya and Liz bolted out the door.

"Finally! We get to leave this place!" Maya said all excited.

"Not so fast." Liz stopped her. "I have crap I need from my locker."

"Ugh. Fine but could you hurry." Maya said loosing her excitement.

"Yea yea. I'll meet you out front." Liz said waling away.

Maya started to make her way towards the front when she heard someone calling her name.

"Maya!" Lucas shouted.

"Huckleberry." she said turning around. "Long time no see."

"Yeah I'd say."

"How was your summer?" she asked.

"Dull compared to how yours seems." he said. "Did you not get any of my messages or phone calls?"

"Guess not." she said avoiding the question.

"Well I tried to call like a million times."

"Oh… So what do you think about Liz?"

"Maya."

"What?"

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've changed."

"How so?" she said messing with him.

"Maya."

She laughed. "Calm down Sundance. I'm just playing with you. Yea I changed… So what?"

"So why?" he asked.

"Do you not like it? You don't like me like this?"

"No it's not that. It's just that you're different."

"A good different?"

"I don't know yet." he said.

Silence.

"Okayy well as much fun as this is I have to meet Liz at the front of the school."

"I was hoping you and I could spend the day together, you know… reconnect."

"As much as I'd like that, I already told Liz that I'd hang with her."

Lucas looked hurt.

"Look Huckleberry, we can hang tomorrow… Okayy?" Maya said giving him a quick peck on the cheek before walking off.

 ****Tomorrow.**

Lucas arrived at school to find Maya and Liz in the front of the school hanging with a group of people he'd never seen before. He was just standing there looking at them from afar when Riley walked up beside him.

"I think Maya's gone." she said.

"Why would you say that?"

"Look at her. She isn't herself."

"We don't know that Riles.. So she's dressing a little different, doesn't mean she herself has changed. He looked back at Maya. She was having a good ole time taking selfies with Liz.

"I don't know Lucas. The way she was acting yesterday has me wondering who she is now…"

"We haven't seen her all summer. What did you expect? The same old Maya who would behave?"

"Well yea… I thought she was turning over a new leaf." Riley said.

"A behaved Maya isn't the Maya we know Riley. Admit it." Lucas said looking at her.

"Oh yea. Would she do that?" Riley said pointing at Maya.

Lucas looked back to find Maya on another guys back with her head rested on his shoulder as Liz took their picture.

Lucas looked hurt. Maybe Maya wasn't Maya anymore.

"We should get to class." Riley said snapping him out of his trance.

The two walked into the school together.

Maya briefly noticed and wanted to go join them, but she knew that she couldn't; it wasn't her façade anymore.

 ****Later that day as school got out.**

"So what are we doing today Lemon?" Liz asked Maya as they walked out of class.

"Sorry Boo. I promised Ranger Rick we'd catch up. I haven't seen him in 2 and a half months now."

"Oh come on. You don't want to start off high school attached already do you?"

"What do you mean?" Maya said confused.

"Lemon this is your fresh start. This is your chance to shake off your old middle school self and start brand new. No one knows you here."

Maya couldn't help but think about what Liz was saying.

"Listen, you go meet up with cowboy and text me when your finished." Liz said before walking away.

Maya could help but think about what Liz was trying to say to her. Was she right? Should Maya start over and be who she truly would've if Riley hadn't been there all those years?

"Hey!" Lucas came up behind Maya.

"Hey." she said back. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well I was thinking we could just go to Topanga's and catch up."

"Mmm, okayy." Maya said.

"Everything alright?"

"Yea, everything's great!" Maya said smiling at him. She really couldn't stop thinking about Liz and what she said.

Lucas held out his hand and Maya put hers in his. Just like they used to.

They walked hand in hand together all the way to Topanga's, but it was an awfully quiet walk.

"So how was your summer?" Lucas broke the silence.

"Eventful." Maya said.

"So you did decide to meet Liz I see."

"Yea. Well not really. She just kind of showed up at my house one day."

"Oh." Lucas said.

"Yea. I guess she really wanted to meet me."

"Well she's nice." Lucas said.

"Yea she's definitely something else." Maya laughed a little.

Awkward silence.

They got to Topanga's and ordered some smoothies and took a seat in their spot.

"So how was your summer?" Maya asked.

"Nothing special. My dad wasn't around to much, he was always working."

"So why'd he ask you to come stay with him then?"

"Not really sure actually." Lucas said pondering on that.

Awkward Silence.

"So." Lucas said.

"So." Maya said.

"Tell me about Liz…" Lucas said.

"Yea?"

"Yea. She seems pretty important to you now."

Maya smiled. "She is."

"At first I didn't really like her. Like I didn't hate her but I just thought she was real ballsy. She just showed up at my door dressed in this all black biker outfit and just shoved her way into my life. It was like I had no say. I mean I like her now obviously."

"So she's a little more wild than our group I can see."

"Yea. She said she never really had any solid friends like our group so she had decided to be a lone wolf who never gets attached to anything."

"And she's lived with Kermit all this time?"

"Actually no. She was in foster care until she got emancipated. Now she's here staying with me and mom."

"Oh how'd your mom react to Liz showing up?"

"She was more shocked than me! Like she had no idea that Kermit gave her up for adoption or anything. She's glad to have her back though."

"Well I think she's great. I mean I don't know her yet like you, but she looks like she kept you occupied this summer."

"Yea… It's kind of weird. Like I feel like I'm looking in a mirror! It's kind of actually really cool!" Maya exclaimed.

Lucas laughed.

"I rally missed you." he said grabbing her hand.

"I really missed you too." Maya said smiling at him. He smiled back.

Silence.

"Maya?"

"Yea?"

He was about to ask her about this morning and what he saw in front of the school, but he changed his mind. Maybe it was just nothing but a picture.

"Can I walk you home?"

"Of course Huckleberry!" She smiled.

Lucas walked Maya all the way home, well the part that was after the subway ride anyways.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Lucas asked stopping in front of Maya's building.

"Well… I think Liz wanted to do something after school, but I think I can push it to Friday?"

"No that's okayy. If you want to hang out with your sister I understand, after all you are still getting to know her."

"You should hang out with us…" Maya said in an instant. "Yea. I think you would really like her. I think you all would!"

"Okayy, when?"

"Let's plan for tomorrow. I can push our plans for another day and I'll get her to come to Topanga's tomorrow…"

"Okayy. What time?"

"Umm, lets say meet there at 3pm. That way she can do whatever she wants right after school."

"Okayy!"

 ** _BUZZ_**

Lucas's phone went off.

"It's my mom. She wants me home before dark."

"I guess you have to go then."

"I guess." Lucas said.

They just stood there hand in hand looking at each other.

"Maya I-."

"Shut up Huckleberry." She cut him off and pulled him in for a kiss. She's been waiting all summer to do that.

The kiss was passionate. Not like the one from graduation. This one was fierce and desired for.

The two broke apart resting their foreheads together and catching their breath. They couldn't help but smile.

"Wow." Lucas said.

Maya giggled. "I've been waiting all summer for that." She smiled.

Lucas smiled. "Did I mention that I really missed you?"

He gave her another small kiss.

"Okayy go before you get in trouble with your mom."

"I won't get in trouble. She loves you."

"Yea and I don't want her to hate me so don't be late." Maya pleaded.

"Okayy fine. But just one more kiss." Lucas said quickly pulling her in for another.

Maya giggled. "Okayy go now."

Lucas playfully pouted.

"GO." Maya laughed as she pushed him off towards the subway.

"Fine, but I'm gonna text you!"

Maya Laughed.

"Goodbye Huckleberry." She waved and went inside.

It was a good day… Maya had to admit it, but honestly she couldn't get Liz out of her head. Maybe she could get Liz to like her friends too. I guess we'll find out tomorrow.


	10. Girl Meets High School Part 2

I DO NOT own Girl Meets World.

First things First:

1.) Yes I changed the whole story. I am going to be doing that with most the episode titles unless I like something that happens in them. Just remember this is a fanfiction universe so whatever goes!

2.) Riley is really annoyed with Maya, but Maya hasn't confronted her yet.

3.) Lucas and Maya are slowly becoming the schools "it couple".

4.) I wanted to make this a happy chapter. I was originally going to have Mya and Riley argue about Maya's new persona, but I figured this episode would be bomb even without that so I am saving it for "Jexica" which I will be completely changing the whole storyline in it also.

Maya walked into her apartment with a smile on her face. She didn't even notice Liz sitting at the kitchen table texting.

"What are you smiling about?" Liz interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh nothing?" Maya said sitting across from her. "So I was thinking maybe you'd wanna hang out with my friends tomorrow?"

"Uhhh, no." Liz said quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because they seem like goodie 2 shoes."

"Well… they are… sort of."

"What do you mean by sort of?"

"Well Riley and Farkle-"

"HA. Who names their child Farkle." Liz laughed.

"Anyways, Riley and Farkle are rule followers, and Zay is too sometimes, but Lucas supposedly isn't."

"OOOOOO"

"I guess when he lived back in Texas he did something and got expelled from school and they transferred him here."

"I'm liking him more already." Liz said with spunk. "What'd he do?"

"I don't know. He hasn't told us yet. He said he will when he's ready."

"I bet I can get it out of him." Liz said starting to think.

"Oh no. Don't even think about it."

"Relax Lemon, I know he's yours. He's off limits."

"Good. So will you please think about tomorrow? I think you would really like them."

"Fine, but if it's too… what's the word I'm looking for… oh yea, BORING then I am leaving in an instant."

"Deal." Maya said and they shook hands.

Maya pulled out her phone and walked to their shared room. She texted Lucas.

Other One: "She said yes :)"

"But on one condition." Liz said walking into the room. "I want to try out for the school dance team and you're gonna try out with me."

"Okayy. One problem though. I can't dance."

Liz just laughed.

"What?" Maya said.

"That's a lie. I've seen you dance! You're actually really good!"

"You're really gonna make me do this?" Maya whined.

"If you want me to meet your friends." Liz guilted back.

"Fine." Maya said.

"Yay! The tryouts are tomorrow during our free period."

"What?! I only have tonight to prepare?!"

"You'll be fine. They said they'll teach us choreography and then pom pom routines and then release the decision tomorrow night by mail."

Maya took a deep breath. "Are you expecting to make the team? Will you be disappointed if I don't?"

"I know we both will make the team Lemon. We're bomb."

**The next day (Thursday).

"Hey Beautiful!" Lucas said walking up behind Maya grabbing her from behind.

Maya giggled.

"Hey Cowboy!" She said turning around.

"We still meeting today at 3pm?" he asked.

"Yes! Liz said she is going to come and try tog et to know you all!"

"Okayy, so do you wanna hang out during free period today?"

"Yes!" Maya said. "But I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well Liz only said she'd hang out with you guys if I tried out for the dance team with her."

"You wanna be a wind dancer?" Lucas said confused.

"Well not particularly. But she wouldn't meet you guys if I didn't agree to try out."

"Ooh. Well I think you'd make a great dancer." Lucas said.

"How would you know? You've never even seen me dance."

"Well that is true… You can dance right?" He joked.

"Well I guess we'll find out." Maya laughed back.

The Bell rang signaling the students to get to class.

"So I'll see you after school then?" Lucas said.

"Absolutely!" Maya said giving him a quick peck on the lips before walking off.

Free Period came and surprisingly Maya was nervous for the tryouts. She was only there because of the deal she made with Liz but something inside her kind of wanted to be on the team. I mean the wind dancers were the hottest girls in school, who wouldn't want to be apart of that?

"Relax. You're gonna do fine." Liz said trying to calm Maya.

"Yea says you. You're a great dancer."

"And so are you. Just let loose and have fun." Liz said before the Captain came in.

"Alright ladies, lets get started!

**Jump to Topanga's after school.

"Maya texted saying her and Liz will be a few minutes late." Lucas said to the group.

"What's holding them up?" Zay asked.

"Well actually they were trying out for the school dance team today."

Riley stayed silent but glared at Lucas.

"What? Really? Maya was?" Zay said astonished.

"Well she said the agreement her and Liz had was Liz would meet us if Maya tried out with her."

"Ooh." Zay said.

"Hey guys!" Maya said walking in the door. "You all remember Liz."

"Sup." Liz said.

"So how'd it go?" Zay asked.

"How'd what go?" Maya asked back.

"The tryouts."

Maya glared at Lucas. "You told them!"

He just smiled innocently.

"It went great!" Liz chimed in. "Lemon here kicked some serious ass!"

"Oh well congrats "Lemon"." Riley chimed in semi annoyed.

Maya was confused.

The group just hung out for hours. Surprisingly Liz didn't ditch them after a while.

Riley was just annoyed the whole time. She didn't speak much but hen she did you could feel the tension between her and Liz.

Maya was having a good time but honestly she couldn't stop thinking about the dance team. She didn't think she'd have so much at the tryouts and now she really did want to make the team.

The group eventually decided to call it a day. They had been at Topanga's for hours and some still had homework to do.

Liz walked ahead of Maya and Lucas with Zay while they continued to argue about god knows what. Maya stopped paying attention after a while.

"Maya are you okayy?" Lucas asked.

"Yea. Just thinking." she said as they walked down the street hand in hand.

"About what?"

Maya tried her hardest not to smile but she couldn't help it. "The dance team. I actually had a lot of fun today so a small part of me hopes that I actually do make the team."

"Well I am sure you did amazing." Lucas said smiling at her.

"You weren't even there Huckleberry!" She laughed.

"No, but I know you and you are amazing which means you must dance amazing to."

Maya was blushing.

"You're kind of amazing too." she said smiling.

Lucas put his arm around her and she did the same so they could be closer to each other as they walked home.

**Later that night.

"Ughh. When are they going to send out the emails for the dance team?" Maya whined.

"Relax Lemon. We're gonna make it. We killed both routines they taught us."

"I know… but it's so frustrating having to wait for the results."

DING DING

Maya's and Liz's phones both went off.

They looked at each other and got all excited. The quickly grabbed their phones and each opened the email.

"AHHH" they both screamed the same time.

"WE MADE IT!" they hugged each other.

"I knew we would!" Liz bragged.

"This year is gonna be so great!" Maya exclaimed.

"What's going on? I heard a scream." Katy said bursting into the room.

The girls laughed.

"Nothing Mom." Maya started. "We both made the dance team!"

"Well congratulations!" Katy said. "I'm so proud of both of you!" she said hugging them.

"Thanks mom." Maya said. 'Yea, thanks Katy!" Liz said. - She's still not comfortable calling her mom which Katy is totally fine with.

DING DING

It was a group message to all the dance team members.

"Meet me before school at Topanga's to get your first official team attire. We will all wear them to match and enter the school together tomorrow. We are now all team mates and we will be the closest group in school."

"Low key I am so excited!" Maya said. She couldn't help but smile.

She didn't tell Lucas that night because she wanted u=him to sh

**The next morning.

"Okayy Ladies." Leila began. "So here are your first uniforms. These ones are on me. Some you will have to pay for but most everything we get comes from fundraising."

Maya smiled at Liz excitedly.

"Let's go over some ground rules of being a Wind Dancer:

1.) Every Friday we will all wear the same outfit because it is a pep rally and football game day. We want to get the school pumped and what better way to do that then to look fine AF.

2.) Everyone of us ill have deep black mascara and eyeliner on when in uniform to help make our eyes pop. We ant to draw people into more then what we are wearing. Yes we are hot but we want to be beautiful as well.

3.) Generally I don't care if you hair is straight or wavy but I don't like to see super strict tight curls on one of us during a performance. The best way to draw a crowd in is to be able t flip your hair as much as possible. It's considered flirting with the crowd.

4.) All hair lengths must be 3 inches below your shoulders. I know that seems ridiculous that your hair has to be a certain length, but trust me, you'll thank me later.

5.) No outrageous hair colors. Natural only. By natural I mean no red or blue or pink or purple. If you want to dye your hair that is fine but it must be a natural color. Ombre and things like that are fine but you must keep up with it. I don't want any roots showing because that's distracting.

6.) Every Friday we eat lunch together and get ready for the game together. Next Friday will be our first game, but we will not get ready together. It's our first performance and you all need to be comfortable with yourselves so it ill be the one time we don't prepare together, however, we will meet 2 hours before the game for eye jewels and touch ups and for any questions you may have.

"I think that's enough to be covered right now. I will have a packet of information for you on Monday that explains everything down to the last detail. Competition season will be a little different and I won't want to waste time explaining things that will be in the handbook so read it sooner rather than later. Okayy, everyone get changed and we'll be on our way."

The group of girls arrived at the school with plenty of time to flaunt their stuff in front of the whole school.

"Has anyone heard from Maya?" Lucas asked. "I know she was supposed to find out about the dance team last night but she never messaged me…"

The group just shook their heads no.

"Maybe things didn't go so well." Zay said.

Riley seemed somewhat happy to hear that Maya not making the team was a possibility.

All of a sudden people in the halls were stopping and staring and making commotion.

"What's going on?" Riley said.

The group turned to look. There was a group of girls coming down the hall in formation.

"Oh I like where this is going." Zay said.

The group of girls got closer. Guys all around the hall were hooting and whistling.

"Hey. There's Maya and Liz!" Farkle said pointing.

The wind dancers walked down the hall fiercely. The were hot and proud of it. The were wearing blue jean ripped booty shorts with a white semi-crop top (not so short but not so long) and a blue plaid long sleeve that was tied around their waist. They wore white high top converse and each had a silver gem underneath their left eye. These girls were more than confident.

"Woah." Lucas and Zay said as the group walked by them.

Maya couldn't help but have this huge smile on her face. All the girls did.

Riley looked annoyed. She was annoyed by how the girls presented themselves, but also at Maya for acting that way.

"So I take it they made the team." Farkle said turning back to the group once the girls were gone.

"Guess so." Lucas said impressed.

Once the girls made it to the end of the hallway they went their separate ways. Maya and Liz made their way back to where Lucas and the others were. He saw her coming and was so ready.

Maya ran to him and jumped into his arms. He twirled her around.

"I am so proud of you!" He said while twirling her.

The two shared a cute kiss before he set her down.

"Aww. Aren't they just the cutest." Liz said coming up behind them mocking them.

Maya and Lucas just smiled at each other.

"As much fun as this is will you take a picture of us Cowboy?" Liz asked.

She handed him her iPhone 6s Plus and he took multiple pictures. The two girls were posing left and right.

"Ugh." Riley muttered under her breath and walked away disgusted at the sight.

Maya noticed but didn't chase after her. She'd talk to her later because she noticed Riley was always annoyed lately.

"Here, take one of me and Huckleberry." Maya said handing Liz her iPhone 6s Plus (it was a gift from Shawn).

Maya and Lucas took a couple of pics. They did the basic smile with their arms around each other and then another where he was kissing her cheek and she was laughing. They were SO CUTE.

"OH!" Maya said out of no where. "Did you and Zay find out about the baseball team?" Maya asked.

They tried out at the beginning of the week but results were posted this morning.

"Yes we did and we both made it! We made the top line up… Varsity here we come!" Lucas said high fiving Zay.

"Now I'm so proud of you!" Maya said getting on her tip toes to give him a kiss.

Liz had snapped a picture without them knowing.

The bell rang then and they all had to go their separate ways, except for Maya and Liz. Their whole schedule was the same because of their last name.

"I'll see you late gorgeous!" Lucas said making Maya blush.

"Bye." she said parting ways from his hand.

"I've never said anything like this before, but you and Cowboy are actually cute together." Liz said to Maya.

She just smiled and they walked off to class.

Maya was so ready to tackle her first year of high school!

A/N: Gonna update earlier in the day tomorrow (well today since it's 2:00am)! Be prepared for some heavy Maya and Riley action!


	11. URGENT! READ THIS NOW

**PIECES OF GIRL MEETS TRIANGLE HAVE BEEN RELEASED ON YOUTUBE!**

GO ON YOUTUBE AND SEARCH: **_"GIRL MEETS TRIANGLE ~ LUCAS TIRES TO DECIDE BETWEEN RILEY & MAYA"_**


	12. Girl Meets Jexica

**I DO NOT own Girl Meets World.**

 **First things first:**

 **1.) Riley and Maya are going to fight so just be ready.**

 **2.) First pep Rally = First Performance = Nervous Maya**

 **3.) First High School Party + Alcohol = Not Good**

**This story starts in the next week so it is Friday and Performance Day.

"I don't get it." Riley said. "Maya ha always hated everything that she is becoming."

"Riley. We're in High School now. She's just stepping up her game from the little girl she used to be." Farkle said.

"Yea and I am happy that she is growing up, but she is being cliché."

"How so?"

"She always said girls who dress like… like that are only crying for attention. I think Liz is a bad influence on her."

"I like Liz." Farkle said. "She's different."

"No, she wrong."

Farkle looked confused.

"She's changing Maya. Maya is acting different and dressing different. She isn't being Maya."

"How do you know that? Maybe this is how Maya was supposed to always be."

"What?" Riley said confused.

"Riley… you have to think about it because your avoiding it."

"Avoiding what? I'm not avoiding anything." Riley said trying to play it off.

"Riley."

"Farkle."

"Fine I'll say it since you won't. If Liz had never been taken when they were babies then Maya may not have met you and she would've always been "Lemon"."

Riley didn't say anything.

The bell rang and Riley darted for the door. She had to find Maya.

 ****Jump to lunch.**

The wind dancer rule is that every Friday the team will eat lunch together. Maya hadn't seen Lucas all day and was nervous because this would be the first time he would see her dance. She didn't want to embarrass herself.

"Okayy, so there will be an announcement made at the beginning of 6th period asking for all pep rally performers to be released from class. At that point we will all meet immediately in the dance room so we can touch up before we go out there." Leila explained.

"So how does this work exactly?" Liz asked.

"Well a few minutes before the pep rally starts we will go into the gym and take our place on the sidelines. We'll do our pom routines with the music and the band until it is our turn."

"Okayy, that's what I was wondering."

"Remember ladies. Go out and have fun. There is no pressure on so just have fun. This could be the best 4 years of your life being on this team so make it all worth while." Leila said.

Riley walked into the lunch room only to spot Maya sitting with her "crew". She instantly walked over.

"Maya I need to talk you." She interrupted them.

"Maya who's this?" Leila asked rudely.

"I'm Riley and I need to talk to Maya."

Maya looked embarrassed.

"Maya you know the rules."

"Sorry Leila. She doesn't know any better." she said to Leila. "Riles not now. We can talk later." she said turning to Riley.

"Maya I-"

"Riley I'm busy. Now go!" Maya said a little more demanding.

Riley walked away angry.

"Hey Riles what's up?" Lucas asked running into Riley.

"Maya's up. She's being really rude." Riley said angry.

"Maya being rude? Are you sure?"

"Yea, she just yelled at me to get lost."

"Oh. That's because the dance team has a rule that they sit together at lunch every Friday. She's just being a good team member."

"Well she isn't being very much of a friend right now."

"Riley what's up with you? Ever since school started you've been acting different."

"I've been acting different?! Look at Maya! She's completely changed!"

"Riley-"

"Just forget it. Your gonna choose her side anyways." Riley said walking off.

Lucas was confused. Yea Maya's changed but not in a bad way.

He turned and went to find a table, but before that he smiled and waved to Maya. She blushed.

"What are you blushing about?" Liz asked.

"Nothing." Maya smiled.

Liz looked over to where Maya was looking. "Oooh. The cowboys here." Liz mocked. "Shall we call him over?

"What? No!" Maya quickly said looking at Liz.

"Relax Lemon. I'm not gonna embarrass you here." Liz laughed.

Maya took a breath of relief.

"So are you nervous? I mean this is the first time he is going to see you dance."

"I'm so nervous. Not just because of that, but this could make us or break us."

"It's not going to break us. Were gonna kick ass."

"Hell Yea!" Leila chimed in.

The bell rang then.

"Okayy ladies. Be prepared for the announcement and don't waste anytime getting to the dance room!" Leila said before walking away.

Maya and Liz were about to head to class when Liz stopped.

"Where do you think your going?" She said getting in front of Maya.

"To class? The same place you're going…" Maya said confused.

"Oh no your not." Liz said.

Just then someone grabbed Maya from behind.

Maya laughed when she realized it was Lucas.

"Hey gorgeous!" He said putting his arms around her kissing her cheek from behind.

Maya giggled. "Hey Sundance!" Liz walked away.

Maya turned around and put her arms around his neck.

"Been waiting all day to get my hands on you." Lucas said.

"Have you now?" Maya smiled.

The two shared a kiss before they had to get to class.

"We have to go before were late for class." Maya said.

Lucas took a deep breath. "Okayy, alright." He gave her another kiss. "I'll see you at the pep rally!"

"You bet!" Maya said before they went their separate ways.

 ****Jump to Pep Rally.**

Maya was literally jumping out of her skin she was so nervous.

"Relax Lemon. You're gonna do great." Liz said trying to calm her.

Maya just smiled nervously. "If I even make it through the performance." Maya joked.

"Okayy Ladies it's time." Leila said coming into the room.

The team walked into the gym in formation and Maya nearly fainted. The whole school was there. The gym was packed. You could see the nerves on Maya's face.

Liz just linked her arm in Maya's to let her know she wasn't alone. Maya took a deep breath and then went to their places.

The music started and the routine began. **(Go on YouTube and search "Boss Ladies" from Dance Moms for the routine - I do not own it but I think it's pretty bomb AF - I imagine Maya as Kalani, Liz as Kendall, and Leila as Maddie FOR THIS ROUTINE ONLY)** The crowd was going nuts. It was such a thrill that Maya nor Liz had ever felt before. Before they knew it the routine was over and so was the rally. Everything went by so fast. The group was out of the gym and Maya was bouncing with excitement.

"That was such a rush!" Maya exclaimed.

"Told you you'd do great!"

Maya was no longer nervous but she was very hyped.

"Okayy ladies! You all did amazing! Now we just have tonight's performance and your first official team day will be over! Go home and get ready for the game. Report time is 5:30 so don't be late!" Leila said before releasing them!

Maya and Liz walked out of the dance room into the crowd of people.

Maya was looking for her friends. There was just so many people. She pulled out her phone and texted Lucas.

Other One: _Where are you_?

"Right Behind you." he said startling her.

"You did amazing!" He said picking her up.

Maya smile was huge. "Thank you Ranger Rick!" She said pecking him on the lips.

"And you look amazing by the way!" He said complimenting her outfit.

The team was wearing light blue denim jean shorts with white crop tops and a light jean jacket vest (same color as shorts) with the sleeves cut off. They had bandana's in their hair (hair was down) and tan construction boots on. **(YouTube: The X Factor Australia 2014 Auditions - Beatz for outfit idea)**

"Oh this ole thing!" Maya joked.

Lucas laughed.

"Thank you." he finally said.

"So what time do you have to be back?"

"5:30pm, but Liz wants to start getting ready at 4."

"Okayy, well what do you want to do until then?" Lucas asked.

"Well actually I wanted to go see Riley. She tried to talk to me at lunch but team rules prohibited it."

"Okayy, well Zay and I will be at Topanga's for when you want to join us."

"Perfect! I'll text you." She smiled.

"What are we doing?" Liz said coming up behind them.

"Well I was going to go talk to Riley and then meet Sundance and Zay at Topanga's."

"Okayy, I'll go with them until your ready to start getting ready for the game." Liz said.

Maya just looked at her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell them anything to embarrassing." Liz joked.

Maya smiled.

"Okayy, I'll see you guys later." Maya said.

She gave Lucas a kiss and they parted ways.

Peaches: _Hey Riles, sorry I blew you off at lunch. Can we talk?_

Riles: _Of course peaches. Where are you?_

Peaches: _Front of the school._

Riles: _Perfect. On my way!_

Riley was at the front of the school in an instant.

"Peaches!"

"Hey Riles. What's up?"

"I'm gonna be straight forward with you. I don't think Liz is good for you."

Maya looked confused.

"What? What do you mean?"

"She's changed you. Your dressing different, you wear makeup now, and your acting not like you. I miss Maya."

"Riles she hasn't changed me."

"Yes she has! You always said that you hated girls who dressed like that and that you'd never resort to dressing like it."

"So I've grown up Riles. What's the problem?"

"But see that's the thing Maya. You haven't grown up. Is Liz making you do all this?"

"What's your problem with Liz Riley?"

"She makes you not you. That's my problem!"

"Riley Liz hasn't changed me or made me do anything. I've grown up. Riley were in high school now. I was tired of being that scared and insecure girl in middle school with daddy issues so I changed myself, not Liz!"

"Peaches-"

"Don't call me that! That's the old Maya. She's gone Riley! I don't want to remember her!"

"Why not? I liked you better before. This isn't you Maya. Liz is making you do this, I know it! Maya just tell me she is making you do this and we can go back to how we used to be. One in the same."

"She isn't making me do anything! I changed myself! I decided it was time to grow up! Why can't you see that? I'm finally happy with myself and you're trying to tear me down!" Maya was yelling now.

"Maya I- I just think that Liz isn't good for you. She's turning you back into that wild little girl. I can see it!"

"You know what Riley. Liz is my sister. She hasn't been for long but she is now. Don't think I haven't noticed that you don't like her. You've made it known to the whole world. Riley, I've decided that it's time to grow up, and I think it's time for you to do the same. We aren't in middle school anymore."

"I am grown up Maya. I've always been grown up."

"Oh yea. Just like you're here tearing me down right now. That isn't very grown up. Or like you insulting another person, let alone my sister because you don't like her persona. That isn't very grown up!"

"But you know what is grown up Maya, when you stole my boyfriend and I didn't say a single thing because I wanted you to finally be happy! You took Lucas straight out from under me and I didn't say a single thing! What kind of friend does that? Oh wait, I know, a terrible one."

"You said it was okayy. You said you didn't like him. We only became a thing because you gave us permission. Riley, we asked you how you felt about it and if you lied that's on you, not us. If you were really grown up you would've said how you felt. You know what I see here? I see an immature little who can't let me be happy!"

"Maya I've always put your happiness before mine."

"That's a lie! You just decided from the very beginning that Lucas was yours. You didn't even ask me if I liked him."

"Maya-"

"You tried to fix things between me and my mom. I told you I didn't want her want her at that art show! Hell I told you I didn't want to show my art! You did all that because you wanted to be happy! You make me do thing I don't want to do!"

"Maya-"

"No Riley! I am done with these childish Middle School games! I am finally happy on my own and you can't stand it! Well you know what Riley, if you have a problem with the way I am now and with my sister then I maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore."

Riley was silent.

"Well I guess your silence says it all." Maya said getting up. "Goodbye Riley." Maya said turning and walking away. A tear fell from her eye as she started to run to get away faster.

Maya got a little bit away before she ducked behind a building and cried her eyes out.

 _ **BUZZ BUZZ**_

Lucas had texted Maya.

Ranger Rick: _Short-stack, you coming? The only thing were missing is you._ He sent a pic of him Zay and Liz drinking smoothies.

Maya took a couple deep breaths, wiped her eyes, and texted back.

Other One: _Yea… Be there shortly_.

Maya took another deep breath and went on her way. She managed to calm herself down and hide her sadness before she got to Topanga's.

"Lemon!" Liz yelled as Maya walked through the door. "We thought you got lost or something!" she joked.

"I wish." she said under her breath. She just smiled and sat next to Lucas.

"You okayy?" he asked.

"Yea… why wouldn't I be?" Maya said trying to hide herself.

"How'd things with Riley go?"

"Let's not talk about that."

Lucas was confused.

After about 30 minutes Maya couldn't take it anymore. She had been sitting there with her friends but her mind was all over the fight she and Riley had. Maya just got up and walked out of Topanga's. She made her way to a park bench and sat down. It wasn't shortly after Lucas had appeared.

"Maya?" he said sitting down.

She didn't look at him. She instead looked away and wiped her face.

"Maya what's wrong?"

"Riley and I had a fight." She said wiping a few stray tears. "She thinks that I'm crying for attention."

"What? Why would Riley think that?"

"I don't know. She said that the way I am now is wrong. That's I'm not aloud to be who I am today. She accused Liz of forcing me to be like this, but I don't get why she isn't okayy with me growing up." Maya said crying again.

Lucas wiped her tears and gave her a hug.

"Oh Maya. I'm sorry." Lucas said.

She just cried into his shoulder.

"Did… did I take you from her?" Maya sked backing out of the hug.

"What?"

"Did you only go for me because Riley said she didn't like you anymore?"

"Maya, no. I chose you on my own. Why are you asking this?"

"Riley said I took you right out from under her."

"Maya you didn't do that at all! I chose you because you make me happy. Riley makes me happy as a friend and I think at one point I did like Riley, but deep down its always been you."

"Really?"

He smiled. "Really."

Maya smiled back.

"Hey Lemon, we've gotta go get ready now." Liz yelled at them.

"Well I guess I gotta go now." Maya said.

"I'll see you after the game right?"

"Definitely." she smiled.

The football game came and went. The wind dancers performed and got a standing ovation. Maya was having the time of her life so far.

After the game Lucas was waiting in the parking lot for Maya.

As she and Liz were on their way out she noticed him leaning against a giant truck with a bouquet of flowers.

Maya couldn't help but smile.

"I think he's a keeper." Liz said looking at Maya.

 **(YouTube: Can't Help Falling In Love - Chloe Adams)**

Maya was blushing. Liz nudged her.

"Go get him." she smiled. "Ill meet you at the party."

"You sure?" Maya asked.

"Absolutely." Liz said walking off.

Maya then headed straight for Lucas. She was up and in his arms kissing him before they could even say anything to each other.

Lucas slowly put her down careful not to break their rhythm.

Once they finally broke there was a moment before either of them said anything.

"Are those for me?" Maya asked acknowledging the flower.

"Nope. They're for this girl I'm dating. You know, cute, short, blonde hair, blue eyes. I was actually waiting for her. Did you see her inside?" He joked. Maya playfully hit him. "Of course their for you." he smiled at her.

She gave him another kiss.

"So can I give you a ride to the party?"

"Absolutely, but how? You don't drive…"

"As of 3 hours ago I do." he smiled at her.

"Wait… This is your truck?" She was shocked.

"Yes Ma'am." he said.

A smile slowly grew on her face.

"But when did you-"

"After you left to get ready I went straight to the DMV. Being a year ahead can really pay off because now I get to pick you up for school every mornin'."

"You realize we aren't in Texas Huckleberry?" she laughed.

"Well I figured this way I'd never forget where I came from. So can I give you a ride to the party or what?"

Maya just smiled giving him a yes.

 ****Jump to Party.**

The party was "banging". It was so loud. The music was blaring, lights were flashing, people dancing everywhere, people getting drunk and high… It was definitely a first for the gang… well not Liz.

As Maya and Lucas walked into the party they were greeted by Missy Bradford. "Hey guys! Welcome to my party! Drink and enjoy yourselves… but not to much. Rooms are off limits!" and then she just ran off.

"Well that was odd." Lucas said.

"Nah, that was just Missy."

"Oh you two are friends now?"

"Yea, well since were both on the dance team I figured why not start fresh right?"

"Right!" Lucas said.

"Hey guys way to join the party!" Liz said walking up to the two.

"Hey man! Where you been? The party is off the chain!" Zay said coming up.

"Hey Zay. You drunk?" Lucas laughed.

"Not yet…" Zay joked.

"Can we get the lovely ladies a drink?" Zay asked.

"We'd love that!" Liz said.

Zay and Lucas walked off to find the keg.

"This is pretty wild!" Maya yelled to Liz over the music.

"You've never been to a party have you?"

"Definitely not!"

"Well I guess I haven't been much of a bad influence on you yet then!"

The two girls just laughed.

Lucas and Zay came back into the picture.

"Thank you boys!" Liz said taking her drink.

Maya took the cup but was kind of nervous.

"Oh come on! Loosen up!" Liz said to Maya.

"Hey if she doesn't want to drink it then she doesn't have to." Lucas said.

Liz held her hands up as if she surrendered.

"No it's fine Sundance." Maya took a deep breath and took a drink of the beer. Her face was hilarious at the taste.

The group just laughed.

"Ugh that's terrible!" Maya yelled over the music.

"Ehh. You'll get used to it." Lucas said.

"Oh you've drank before?" Maya said looking at him.

"My dad gave me my first beer when I was 12. He said he'd rather give it to me then me sneak behind his back one day."

Maya took a sip of her drink.

All of a sudden a song came on and Maya and Liz were freaking out.

"I love this song!" Maya yelled. "Dance with me Huckleberry!"

"Oh I don't know about that!"

"Come on! It'll be fun.

"You go! Have a good time!"

"Fine but you'll be missing out. Come on Liz! Let's go dance!" Maya said grabbing her arm pulling her to the dance floor.

"Why won't you dance with her man?" Zay asked.

"You know I can't dance."

"That is true my friend!"

Lucas glared at him.

"Hey, you can't fight the facts brother!"

Lucas laughed.

He enjoyed watching Maya dance. She just looked so free when she was dancing. He couldn't help but smile while watching her.

"You love her don't you?" Zay asked.

"What?"

"Oh come on man. The whole school can see that you two fall all over each other."

Lucas thought about what Zay just said.

"Admit it man, you love her."

"Yea… Yea I guess I do. I do love her!" Lucas finally said.

"So you and Riley had a fight?" Liz yelled over the dance floor.

"Yea, but I don't want to think about that right now. I just want to dance and have a good time and forget about Riley for the night!" Maya yelled back.

"Well that I can help with!" Liz yelled back.

The two of them were on fire. They were the hottest ones on the dance floor. Eventually they just had a crowd around them staring and yelling for more. That's when Leila called all the wind dancers over. They did a quick huddle and did a "step team" number. The crowd went wild.

After that number Maya left the dance floor to join Lucas.

"You're missing out sitting on the sidelines!" She said to him.

"I like to watch you dance! Make me happy when your happy!"

"I'd be much happier if you would join me!" Maya said taking a drink of her beer.

"I'm not much of a dancer." Lucas said.

Maya just took another drink of her beer.

"Don't you think you should slow down princess?"

"Oh come on. It's a party! Our first party! Can we just have a good time?" Maya smiled.

Lucas couldn't help but smile back. Maya was insanely cute to him.

"Okayy okayy." Lucas said backing off.

"Come on Maya! Your missing out!" Liz said running up stealing Maya from Lucas.

Maya and Liz just went back to it on the dance floor.

As much fun as Maya was having, she still couldn't help but think about her fight with Riley. She eventually slipped away from Liz and the dance floor so she could get some air. Lucas didn't notice.

"You know the party is in the living room…" A guy said coming up behind Maya.

"I know, just needed a breather." she replied.

Maya was in the hall leaning against the wall.

"I'm Tyler."

"Maya."

"Your on the dance team right? You and you twin?"

"Liz, yea."

Maya sat on the stairs.

"Well the team did great today."

"Thanks." Maya said.

"This spot taken?"

Maya shook her head. Tyler sat next to her.

"So what's up?"

"Just the usual high school drama. Had a fight with my best friend today."

"Ahh. Those suck." he said.

"You've fought with yours before?"

"Yea. We fight all the time. It's usually over stupid things like video games."

Maya laughed.

"Ahh, made you laugh!"

Maya smiled.

"So what's this fight about? If you don't mind me asking…"

"No it's cool. Umm well since I'm a freshman this year I decided that I want to shed the middle school me and she isn't to happy about it. My long lost sister came into the picture and my friend thinks that Liz is forcing me to change. She isn't… I just don't want to be that scared little girl anymore… you know?"

"Yea I get it. I was like that last year when I was a freshman. I didn't want to be the nerdy middle school kid anymore so when I got to high school I changed my look and basically updated myself. Now I'm cool."

"See she doesn't get that. She thinks changing my clothes and joining the dance team is a cray for attention." A tear fell from Maya's eye.

"Well to me she doesn't sound like much of a friend if she is bashing on the choices you made."

Maya wiped her tear.

"Friends are supposed to build you up not tear you down." Tyler said.

Maya smiled.

"Can I get you a drink?" Tyler asked.

"Make it a double!" Maya joked.

Once Liz noticed Maya had ditched her on the dance floor she headed over to Lucas to find out where she was.

"Where's Maya?" Liz said walking over to Lucas.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking down at her.

"I mean she ditched me. I assumed you'd know where she was." Liz said.

"No I thought she was with you."

"I'm sure she's fine. Maya is a bug girl."

"Yea… but this is her first party and she doesn't need to be getting into any trouble." Lucas said staying calm.

"Okayy, lets split up and look for her. Text each other if one of us finds her."

"Deal." Lucas said putting his cup down.

He was making his way through the crowd. It would be hard to find Maya because she was so short so she could easily just be hidden.

"Hey have you seen Maya?" Lucas asked when he ran into Zay.

"Nope, she missing?"

"Well not exactly. Liz said she disappeared.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere. I'll help you look." Zay said.

Zay went the opposite of Lucas.

Luckily he was the one to find Maya and not Lucas.

When Zay found Maya she was being groped by some other dude. Maya was trying to refuse but he wouldn't stop.

"Hey, get off her!" Zay said pushing the guy off of Maya.

"Hey man what's your problem?" the guy said getting back up.

"My problem is you! She said no so back off."

"Whatever man! I don't need this!" the guy said storming off.

"Maya you okayy?" Zay said grabbing Maya's face.

She was purely drunk…

"What did this guy give you to drink?"

"I don't know." Maya said giggling.

She was so out of it.

"Oh no. I'm gonna be sick." Maya said before running out the front door for the yard.

Zay chased after her. He held her hair back and texted Lucas and Liz.

Zay: _Found Maya._

Lucas: _Where?_

Zay: _Front Yard._

"Zay!" Lucas said coming up behind them. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I found her and then she said she was gonna be sick and ran out here."

"Hey. She alright?" Liz said coming up to them.

"She vomited all over the bushes but other than that… you know." Zay said.

"Lemon hun, you okayy?" Liz said to Maya. "Let's go sit on the curb."

Maya just shook her head.

After they got far enough away Lucas started asking questions.

"Okayy, what really happened."

"Luke I don't think-"

"Tell me." Lucas interjected.

"Alright, but remember you asked for it. I didn't find Maya out here. I found her in the hall being felt up by some other dude."

"What?!" Lucas was pissed now.

"I don't know what he gave her to drink but she was so out of it but she was saying no. I got the guy off her and told him to get lost. The she said she was gonna be sick and ran out here."

Lucas was pissed. He was clenching his fists ready to punch the shit out of someone.

"I think Maya needs to lay down you guys. She's like completely out of it." Liz said walking over to them.

"Alright, I'll take her home." Lucas started.

"No she can't go home like this. Katy will hill her." Liz interrupted.

"Fine, I'll take her to my house. My parents are gone for the weekend anyways so it's not like it matters."

"Maya hun." Liz said walking over to her. "You're gonna go home with Lucas okay?"

"You look like me!" Maya giggled.

Liz just laughed back.

"Alright cowboy, she all yours." Liz said handing her off.

"Wait what about you? You need a place to stay?" he said stopping Liz.

"I'll just crash here for the night."

"What about Katy?" he asked.

"Oh yea… Where's Maya's phone?"

Lucas handed her the phone.

"There. I sent Katy a message saying that we both are just gonna crash here."

"Okayy, I'll text you when Maya's out."

"Okayy." Liz said before going back inside.

"Okayy Maya. Let's go home now." Lucas said helping Maya stand.

"Your cute." Maya giggled. She tried to take one step but fell. Lucas caught her.

"I guess I'll carry you." he said before picking her up bridal style.

"WEEE" Maya laughed.

Lucas put her in the back seat of the truck so she could lay down.

"You cool man?" Zay said to Lucas handing him Maya's shoes.

"Yea. I'll be fine. More worried about whatever she was given."

"Okayy. Be safe." Zay said before walking off.

Lucas got in the truck and drove to his house.

Once they got there Lucas carried Maya upstairs to his room and out her in the bed.

"No I don't want to sleep!" Maya yelled standing on top of the bed.

"Maya you have to sleep so you can feel better."

"I feel fine!" She said starting to jump on the bed.

Lucas laughed.

"Maya would you stop and drink this." he said handing her a bottle of water.

She stopped bouncing but not before she bounced to her butt. She took the water and drank it like she was told.

Before he knew it Maya was out cold. His parents were out of town but he didn't want to leave Maya alone in the room incase she needed anything so he made himself comfortable on the floor. He was such a good guy.

Tyler: _It didn't work. Her boyfriend or whoever caught us._

Riley: _Shit._

Tyler: _I still get paid right?_

Riley: _Sure, you tried._

Tyler: _Pleasure doing business with you._

 **A/N: So I've literally been writing this chapter since 2pm yesterday and take in mind its 4am now. I had so many ideas for it so I had to narrow down. hat's partially what took me so long. The other reason is because those few clips from Girl Meets Triangle was leaked on YouTube and I freaked out for hours about it. I literally don't care if Lucas chooses Maya now because it's such a big deal to the whole world. Yes it would be amazing if he chooses Maya but as long as Maya is happy by the end of the series I won't die inside! If you haven't seen it check out my authors note before this chapter for the video.**


	13. Girl Meets Permanent Record

**I DO NOT own Girl Meets World.**

 **First things first:**

 **1.) Maya doesn't remember much from the party other than dancing with Liz.**

 **2.) Word spread around the school about Maya "hooking up" with Tyler.**

 **3.) Missy and Liz over hear Riley talking to Tyler.**

 **4.) All of this will be on Maya's Permanent Record of "Life"**

Maya didn't remember much from the party other than dancing with Liz. One minute she was dancing and the next she woke up in Lucas's bed.

"Ugh. Turn the sun off!" Maya groaned as she woke up to Lucas opening the blinds.

"No can do princess. We have school today."

"It's Saturday." Maya stated.

Lucas laughed. "You slept right through the weekend. It's Monday."

"What?" Maya whined. "I wasted the whole weekend away? Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so cute when you were sleeping. Plus I tried. You were just so out of it from Missy's party."

"What happened? Did I drink the whole keg or something?"

"…or something." Lucas replied. "Liz brought you some clothes to wear to school. Their on my desk. You might wanna start getting ready if we plan to be on time."

"Ugh." Maya wined laying back down.

"Oh no you don't!" Lucas said taking the blanket from her.

Maya looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no. Don't give me that look."

"What look?" she tried to play it off making the look again.

"That sad puppy dog look." Lucas joked. "You start getting ready and I'll go make you some breakfast since you haven't eaten since Friday." he said walking out.

Maya just sat there. She was so confused. What did he mean by "or something"?

She got up to get ready and was finishing her outfit when something came over her. She made a B-Line for the bathroom… she had to puke. She managed to release herself and then pull herself together again before Lucas came back into the room.

"Eggs, bacon, and a side of toast." Lucas said walking in. I also brought apple juice and orange juice because I didn't know which one you prefer."

Maya turned around and smiled at him.

"Wow. You look amazing." Lucas said smiling.

Maya wasn't too showy today. A pair of ripped blue jean shorts, a not so baggy but not skin tight white tank top with a blue plaid long sleeve over it.

She blushed. "You are the best in every single way you know that right?" She smiled.

"I know." he said leaning down and giving her a kiss. "Now lets eat so we can get to school.

Maya wasn't hungry after her little "melt down" but she couldn't let Lucas know that because like he said she hasn't eaten since Friday, so she ate the food knowing it would be a bad decision.

"Would you be interested in trying again?" Missy heard Riley say.

Missy didn't be meaning to eves dropping but she couldn't help herself. She knew Maya nd Riley just had a fight and was curious about it.

"That depends… What are you offering?" she heard a male voice say.

"Double if you can do it where Lucas actually finds her this time. But you have to let me pretend to make up with her first."

Missy's eyes widened.

"Deal, just tell me when." the guy said before walking off.

Missy didn't want it to seem like she was standing around the corner listening so she turned down the hall and crashed into Riley on purpose as she came around the corner.

"Sorry." Missy said as she lent down to pick her books up. "I didn't see you there."

"Yea, whatever." Riley said just walking off not bothering to help.

Missy: _911-Northside Girls Bathroom!_

Missy immediately sent Liz a text saying it was urgent they speak.

Lizzy: _Srsly puppet? I'm in class and I only get 3 bathroom passes a quarter._

Missy: _It's about Maya_.

Lizzy: _OMW._

Liz was up and out of her seat throwing the bathroom pass on the teachers desk and making a B-Line for the door. The teacher didn't stop her because for all he could've known is that it was a "woman emergency".

Liz walked into the bathroom to find Missy waiting for her.

"Alright, what's up?"

"You're not going to believe who I overheard just a few minutes ago." Missy started.

"Who?" Liz asked.

"Riley Matthews. She was talking that Tyler guy…"

Liz looked confused.

"You know, the one who Zay pushed off of Maya at the party!" Missy exclaimed.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Well what were they talking about?" Liz asked.

"She had asked him if he'd be interested in trying again for double this time. She said all he'd have to do was wait for Riley to pretend to make up with Maya."

Liz was getting angry.

"She also said to make sure that Lucas would be the one to find them this time."

Maya was making her way to her locker after class when she bumped into Riley.

"Oh… hey." Riley said.

"Hi." Maya said trying to go around her.

"Maya wait." Riley said grabbing her arm.

Maya turned around and stared at Riley.

"Maya I'm sorry for Friday after school. I thought all weekend about it and I… I was wrong. You were right. Liz is your sister and I shouldn't be accusing her of anything when I don't even know her."

Maya was silent.

"I'm also sorry that I've been bashing who you are… and accusing you of stealing Lucas. I did tell you guys that it was okayy and I had no right to yell at you for it when I gave you the green light."

Maya and Riley were both tearing up.

"Maya I was wrong, and I'm sorry." a few tears fell onto Riley's cheeks.

"No honey, I'm sorry." Maya said pulling Riley into a hug. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should've told you about Liz this summer instead of falling off the face of the earth. I wasn't trying to abandon you or anything, I just got caught up in Liz and everything she was."

"Friends again?" Riley said through her tears.

"Of course sweetie!" Maya said squeezing her even tighter.

The two girls released their hug and just laughed at each other.

"We look terrible right now." Maya said.

"As long as we look terrible together." Riley said.

The two girls shared another laugh before they parted ways.

Maya made her way to her locker and was changing out her books when Liz and Missy came up to her.

"Lemon we need to talk to you." Liz said.

"Me too. Guess what? Riley and I made up! Isn't that great?"

"What?" Missy said.

"We made up. She apologized for bashing on me and Liz! Isn't this great? Now we can all be friends!" Maya was excited.

"No Lemon, this isn't great." Liz said.

"What do you mean? Why not?" Maya said confused.

"Maya do you remember my party on Friday?" Missy asked.

"Partially…"

"Tell us what you remember." Liz said.

"Well last thing I remember is dancing with you and then next thing I knew I was waking up in Lucas's room this morning. What's going on? Why are you asking me this?"

"Your missing some more information about what went on Friday."

Maya was confused. "Okayy well do you want to fill me in?"

"Do you know a guy named Tyler?" Missy asked.

"No?"

"Well there's this guy Tyler. He's a sophomore here."

"What does he have to do with me?"

"Lemon, Friday night during the party you like vanished from the dance floor. I went to ask cowboy if he knew where you were and he didn't so he, Zay, & I split up to look for you. Luckily Zay was the one to find you." Liz said.

"Luckily? What does that mean?" Maya asked closing her locker.

"Zay found you and Tyler was feeling you up…"

"What?!" Maya said her eyes widening.

"We don't know exactly what happened. Zay told us he found you and you were completely out of it, but you were also saying no to this Tyler guy. Zay ended up pushing him off of you and Tyler stormed off angry. Zay asked if you were alright and when you answered you said you were gonna puke. You made a run for the front yard and Zay texted us saying he found you." Missy finished.

Maya's eyes were glossy.

"Why don't I remember any of this?" she said holding back her tears.

"We think he drugged you." Liz chimed in.

Maya opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Lemon you were so out of it. You weren't yourself. He had to have drugged you."

Maya was literally trying not to cry.

"But… I… Your seriously not kidding are you?" Maya asked.

"Sorry hun, this is no joke."

Just then the bell rang.

A tear fell from Maya's eye.

"Hun, let's skip this class and we'll tell you everything that we know."

Maya just shook her head.

The three girls went to the bathroom. Missy and Liz told Maya everything they know. Everything from the party and everything Missy heard this morning.

"Riley would never do something like that. I've known he forever."

"I'm sorry Lemon, but this is all her." Liz said.

"Wait!" Maya said lifting her head.

"So if all this went on the at the party, what your telling me is that I cheated on Lucas?"

"What? Lemon no!"

"If I was making out with another guy that qualifies as cheating!" Maya was getting upset with herself.

"Maya no it doesn't. You were drugged." Missy was trying to reassure her.

"Wait… does Lucas know about all this?"

"Everything except for what I heard this morning." Missy said.

"He must hate me!" Maya said with tears starting to fall.

"Lemon he doesn't hate you. He loves you."

"How can he?! I cheated!" Maya shouted.

"No you didn't. You were drugged sweetie! He knows that and he isn't mad at anyone but Tyler!"

Maya just closed her eyes and cried.

"Maya?" Liz said using her real name.

Maya opened her eyes.

"Are you sure he doesn't hate me?" Maya said through her tears.

"He doesn't hate you." Liz hugged Maya.

Maya pulled herself together after that. It was close to the next bell.

"Are you gonna be okayy?" Missy asked as Maya touched up her makeup.

"I think so. I just wanna talk to Lucas."

The Bell Rang Signaling for 4th period.

The three girls left the bathroom with their arms linked in each others. Maya felt safe… that was until she got to her locker.

There was a bunch of people standing around it staring.

"What's going on?" Maya asked as the 3 pushed through the small crowd.

"Oh no." Missy said as they made their way to the front.

There was graffiti all over Maya's locker that said things like slut and whore.

Maya was frozen. Everyone was staring.

"Who did this?!" Liz yelled.

No one answered.

Maya was on the verge of tears when Riley walked up.

"Peaches hun, are you alright?" She said trying to hug Maya but Maya refused.

"Did you do this?" she said low voiced.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Did you do this?" Maya said a little louder.

"Maya what-"

"Riley did you do this!?" Maya yelled.

"Maya no! How could you think that?" Riley said offended.

"Don't lie to me Riley! I know you did this!" Maya was yelling.

"Maya-"

"Just like you paid Tyler to hook up with me at the party Friday right?!"

Riley fell silent. People were forming a crowd around them.

"Yea that's right. I know Riley. I'm not stupid! You paid Tyler to hook up with me so you Lucas would break up with me so you could get revenge!"

Riley's world was slowly unraveling.

Lucas and Zay walked up into the crowd.

"I trusted you Riley and you betrayed me!"

"Maya I-"

"NO Riley! You can't come back from this one."

Riley's eyes were watering.

"You did something so despicable to me. I was supposed to be your best friend. How could you?" Maya was crying now. "I think you better go." Maya said turning away.

"Maya."

"GO!" Maya yelled.

Riley ran off.

"Alright people, shows over!" Liz yelled. "Go away!"

Maya put her head against her locker so her back was to the hall. She just cried.

Lucas slowly came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. The others went to class to give them privacy.

Maya just whimpered.

"Maya?" Lucas said.

"She was supposed to be my friend." Maya whispered. "What did I do to deserve this?" Maya put her hands over her eyes and cried some more.

Lucas couldn't hold back anymore. He just turned Maya around and pulled her into a hug.

"You didn't do anything princess." he said with heart break in his voice. "You don't deserve this."

Lucas was hurting because Maya was hurting.

"Why don't you hate me? You should hate me right now." Maya said into his shirt.

Lucas pulled Maya out of the hug and grabbed her face.

"I could never hate you Maya. I love you." he said wiping her tears looking into her eyes.

Maya smiled but it was a heart broken smile.

"Maya your burning up." Lucas said out of no where.

"What?" Maya said.

"Do you feel okayy? Your literally hot." Lucas said feeling her forehead.

"I mean I haven't exactly had the best day." Maya said wiping the last of her tears.

"Let's go back to my house so you can lie down. Your mom isn't home and I don't want you to be alone."

Maya just shook her head okayy.

The two got back to Lucas's house and immediately went to Lucas's room.

"Here. You can change into these for more comfort." Lucas said pulling out some of his pajama's.

Maya put the shirt and shorts on but they were huge.

"Ummm… Huckleberyy." She said causing him to turn around.

He smiled. "Okayy, maybe something of my mothers would work better. Be right back."

"Here." he returned with a pair of shorts and a shirt from his parents room.

Maya went into the bathroom to change. "Much better." she said walking out.

Lucas smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Cold." Maya said hugging him.

"You should lie down." he said.

"Lay with me? Your nice and warm."

"Of course." he smiled. "Just let me change."

Lucas changed out of his jeans and into a pair of gym shorts for more comfort.

He came back and found Maya already lying in his bed on her side wrapped in blankets. He couldn't help but smile.

"Hurry up Huckleberry, I'm freezing over here." Maya said.

He climbed into the bed with her cuddling up to help keep her warm. He put his arm around her and interlocked their fingers. The two just fell asleep like that.

Lucas woke up to find Maya not in bed next to him. He got up and went to look for her. Maya was out on the balcony.

"What are you doing out here?" He said startling her.

"Nothing." she said wiping a tear.

"Hey. You can talk to me." He said kneeling down in front of her chair.

"It's just. Why me? What did I do to deserve all this? I just wanted a fresh start in high school and I couldn't even have that."

Lucas was silent.

"You should hate me right now." she said.

"I could never hate you."

"I cheated on you!" Maya wiped a stray tear.

"No you didn't. He took advantage of you. I can't hate you for something that you didn't do." He grabbed her hands.

"Maya look at me." She did. "I am always gonna be here for whenever life throws curveballs at us. I will always be right here. Maya I love you." he said giving a small smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He just smiled bigger and dropped his head. "Of course I am sure." he lifted his head again and kissed her hand.

"Because if you don't I completely understand." she said.

"Maya, I love you and nothing will ever change that." he smiled.

She instantly shot forward and kissed him. The kiss was sweet and it lingered.

"I love you too." she said resting her forehead against his.

His smile was huge. He leaned in a kissed her again.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked after the kiss.

Maya took a deep breath. "No." she closed her eyes to prevent tears. "All this is just so much for one day."

"I know." Lucas said. "But I'm here, and so are Liz and Missy." he reassured her. "They've been blowing up my phone about you. The want to know that you're okayy."

Maya gave a small smile. She had no idea so many people cared.

"I think I just need time to get over this one."

"Absolutely." Lucas said. "We're here for you when you're ready to talk." he smiled.

She smiled back. She also yawned and put her head on his shoulder which didn't go unnoticed.

Lucas picked her up in an instant before she even knew what was going on.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Back to bed. You're clearly tired."

She just smiled and laid her head against his chest.

Maya knew she'd be okayy for at least right now. School would be a different story.

 **A/N: I know my update is about 2 and half hours late... Sorry! SO as of right now I have not been able to see the full episode of Girl Meets Triangle... apparently those with AT &T Premium Disney on Demand cans see it. Well based on the clips of Riley and Maya in the Bay Window on Tumblr I am not happy with either girls. I am not happy that Riley is practically yelling at Maya for changing but I am also upset with Maya for her lack of confidence! Like come on girl, you are supposed to be this fierce amazon warrior and right now your barley a cute little penguin! I am also questioning about the Lucas clips that are on Tumblr too. I love the way he does the "pros & cons" like how it was done in BMW (I don't want to spoil). There is one scene that is online that I particularly love though! Basically Riley & Maya "sneak out" right in front of their parents and Katy is just like whatever but Corpanga is not so happy about it. I think Katy is hilarious in this episode and I think you guys will definitely agree on that! There is a clip of Lucas running in the room saying he made his decision. Of course the clip cuts off and I am not totally sure if that is due to who was filming the clip on the mobile device or if Disney made it that way... but I would just go ahead and say that's Disney's decision because I mean think about it... They are going to drag out him finally saying his answer all the way until ski lodge, I think we can all see that coming. Now if I am wrong please someone call me on this, but it's Disney channel and Fangirls all over the world we are talking about here, of course they are going to want to make us die inside! Anyways, I am not sure about an update for tomorrow night just because it's Thursday and the New Episode comes out Firday. I know I said I am keeping the titles of the chapters/episodes, but I kind of want to wait to see the episode before i alter it and make it my own... I hope you understand that. I also partially say this because based on the title "Girl Meets Triangle" I really don't have any solid ideas in my head yet except for maybe a Maya, Riley, Liz triangle... but I will have to ponder on that! Anyways, enjoy and I'll either post back tomorrow or definitely late into Friday night! Unfortunately I work until 10pm so I won't see the episode till I get home :(**


	14. Girl Meets Triangle

**I DO NOT own Girl Meets World!**

 **First things first:**

 **1.) I COULD RANT ALL DAY LONG ABOUT THE ORIGINAL EPISODE BUT THEN ID NEVER STOP. IF YOU THINK I DISLIKED RILEY BEFORE JUST KNOW NOW THAT I HATE HER.**

 **2.) Katy Hart is out on a movie audition for the next 2 weeks.**

 **3.) There is a small triangle introduced, but I am not going to act upon it for at least another 3-4 more chapters.**

 **4.) Lucas changed Maya's name in his phone from "Other One" to "Blonde Beauty".**

The next few days at school was hard. Maya still wasn't feeling all that great and the entire school knew about Riley paying Tyler to hook up with her, which didn't make Maya feel safe at all because guys would just think she could be bought. At least it was Friday.

Maya was dressed a little more covered up than usual today. She went with a pair of skin tight jeans with a lacy black top, a choker to match, and her long blonde curls falling perfectly below her shoulders. All she could wish for was to go unnoticed for one day.

As Maya was walking through the halls she felt like all eyes were on her. Normally she would love that, but not today. She couldn't find Liz or Missy before actually going into the school and Lucas had an early baseball practice so Maya was on her own. She felt a bit of relief as she came closer to her locker. All the graffiti had been scrubbed off and it looked just like everybody else's.

The bell rang. Maya knew she was going to be late for class because her locker "sticks" and isn't easy to open, but she couldn't go to class without her textbook.

The hallway was quickly cleared and Maya was left alone.

"Come on… Open!" she pleaded to her locker. It just wouldn't budge.

"Do you need some help?" a guy walking by stopped to ask.

"I would love some, but my locker is practically impossible to open."

"Here, let me try. What's your combo?"

"15-33-23" Maya gave him the combo.

"Wow. This is a difficult locker." the guy said fighting with it.

"Yea. I asked the office if it could be fixed but they denied it saying it was fine, I'd just have to get used to it."

BUZZ BUZZ

Ranger Rick: _Ditching class I presume?_

Blonde Beauty: _Damn locker won't open._

Ranger Rick: _Need a hero?_

Blonde Beauty: _Would love one, but someone is already helping me._

Ranger Rick: _…_

Blonde Beauty: _Some new kid I presume. Never seen him before._

Ranger Rick: _Ahh. Well text me if you need a hero :)_

"I think I figured it out… I'll push up on this and You push that up and then pull to open."

"Okayy." Maya said putting her phone back into her pocket.

"On the count of three." The guys said. "1-2-3!"

BANG

The locker flew open and Maya elbowed the kid in the eye.

"OH MY GOSH!" Maya gasped covering her mouth. "Are you okay?!"

The guy was trying to laugh it off. "I'm good!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Nah, It's cool!"

"Are you sure your okayy? I feel so bad now!"

The guy just laughed. "It's fine! We got your locker open."

"Are you sure you're okayy? I literally basically just punched you in the face!"

The guy smiled. "I'll be fine as long as it doesn't scar." he joked.

"What am I doing? I just punched you in the face and you don't even know my name. I'm Maya." she said holding her hand out.

"Joshua. But you can call me Josh if you prefer." he said grabbing.

"Well Joshua. Thank you for helping me with my locker. And sorry for punching you in the face!"

"Anytime." he smiled.

"Let me know if I can return the favor! I feel so bad!"

"Well actually you could… I just started here this morning and I have no clue where anything is."

"Ahh, I think I can help with that. Let me see your schedule."

Josh handed her his schedule.

"Alright, your first period is Mr. Greene. Luckily for you that is my first period too."

"Awesome." said Josh.

 **The Bell Rings.**

"Well congrats Josh. You just skipped your first class here at Abigail Adams."

"Well I guess it was for a good cause to help you get your locker open."

Maya laughed.

"Your funny." she said.

"I try." he smiled.

"Well I can show you to your next class if you'd like?"

"That'd be great!" Josh exclaimed.

"Maya!"

She turned around to see Lucas heading straight for them.

"Cowboy!" she pecked him on the lips.

"What happened to not skipping class."

"I wasn't planning on it. My locker had other plans for me." Maya death glared at her locker. "Oh! This is Josh. Josh this is my bf Lucas."

"Nice to meet you." Lucas said shaking his hand.

"You too."

"So can I walk you to class?" Lucas asked Maya.

"Well actually I was going to show Josh here to his next class. He just started this morning."

"And you already got him skipping class too? Wow you're a bad influence!" Lucas joked.

Maya playfully gasped and hit him.

"Okayy okayy. Lunch then?"

"Absolutely!"

Lucas gave her another quick kiss and went on his way.

"Alright, this way to 2nd period."

Maya led Josh to his next class.

"Here we are!" Maya said stopping outside a classroom.

"Well thank you Maya."

"Anytime." she smiled. "Hey you need somewhere to sit at lunch so you don't look lost?"

"Yeah. That's be great!"

"Awesome. Just look for me and Lucas and you can sit with our group!"

 **The bell rang again.**

"Well I better get to my class. Thanks again for helping me with my locker!" Maya said before walking away.

 ****Skip to lunch.**

Lunch came and Lucas had called Josh over to the table.

"Hey Josh. Over here!"

"Hey, Lucas right?"

"Yeah. So let me introduce you. This is Zay, Missy, Billy, Leila, and Charlie. Guys, this is Josh. He's new."

"Sup Josh." Zay said. "How you like the school so far?"

"Well I mean I've only managed to make it to one out of the two classes so far."

"Skipping already I see." Billy chimed in. "You'll fit right in."

"Well that's partially my fault." Maya said walking up sitting next to Lucas. "He helped me get my demon locker open this morning and it took forever."

"Where's Liz?" Missy asked changing the subject.

'Mmm. Not sure." Maya said.

"So I was thinking since you ladies have the night off from dance that we all should go bowling…?" Lucas said changing the topic again.

"Oooo. That sounds fun!" Leila said. "I'm in."

"Me too." Zay said.

"Me three." Charlie and Billy said at the same time.

"What about you new guy?" Billy asked.

Sure, not like I had any other plans right?"

"Missy?" Lucas said to her.

"Why not." Missy said.

"I guess that just leaves you and Liz…"

"Stinky shoes, heavy balls, loud music… I'm in!" Maya smiled. "I'm sure Liz will want to come too."

"Well I mean you guys are inseparable so." Missy said.

Maya just laughed. "Where is Liz?" Maya asked aloud.

"She never takes this long…" Zay chimed in.

"I guess I'll go look for her." Maya said getting up.

"I'll come too!" Missy said following her.

"Liz is Maya's sister. Their practically connected at the hip." Lucas said filling Josh in.

"Oooh." Josh said.

"Liz!" Maya said behind her. "Where you been?"

"I was talking my way out of detention."

"What'd you do this time?" Missy joked.

"Oh you know. Just the usual." she said looking down at her outfit. "It's like the deans only notice that I'm not in dress code when you and I aren't walking together."

"Well if we had 4th period together it would never be a problem."

"I know. I'm still trying to get switched."

Maya just laughed.

 _(Some girl in the background)_ "Look at what she's wearing. I guess you cover up after you've become a slut." to girls just laughed.

Maya's smile faded.

"Don't listen to them. Their just ass holes who don't even know what happened." Missy said to Maya.

"Don't walk to close. You might catch aids." The two girls laughed again.

"HEY!" Liz stepped in now.

"You got something to say about my sister then you can say it to my face!" Liz exclaimed.

"Liz calm down. This is what they want." Missy said trying to calm Liz down.

"We just think your sister could keep her legs closed you know? Once she gives it up that easy all the guys expect the rest of us to as well."

Maya bolted out of the cafeteria as fast as she could without running. She didn't need the whole school seeing her cry… again.

"You better jump off your high horse real quick before I beat you down." Liz was getting angry.

"What am I saying? I bet this ones got aids too." one of the girls said.

"Oh no she did not!" Liz said getting angry.

"Liz don't do this." Missy said holding Liz's arm.

"What? Little miss perfect thinks she can beat me at a fight?" The girl joked.

"Oh hell no!" Liz exclaimed and then punched the girl straight in the face knocking her to the ground.

You could just hear the whole cafeteria gasp and run over.

Liz was on top of the girl literally pulling at her hair and scratching at her face.

"LIZ!" Missy yelled. "LIZ STOP IT!"

Just then Lucas and Zay ran over to try and break the two girls apart. Lucas grabbed Liz and some guy grabbed the other girl.

"Let go of me Lucas!" Liz yelled.

"What? Little miss slutty can't handle anymore?"

Liz was fighting so hard to get Lucas to loosen his grip. It wasn't working.

"Hey back off!" Lucas said to the girl.

"Don't talk to her like that!" The guy yelled. "She's an actual lady unlike your whore."

And that's where everything went downhill.

Lucas's face got instantly red with anger. We were about to meet Texas Lucas.

Lucas set Liz down and was getting ready to go at the other guy.

"Luke don't do this. You'll get expelled again." Zay stepped in front of him.

Lucas stopped but was still beyond pissed and ready to kill that guy.

"Just walk away Lucas." Zay said.

Lucas started to walk away, but not before the other guy let out another smirky comment.

"Mr. Perfect backing down already. You couldn't handle this anyway, not like your little girlfriend could."

Lucas had turned around and punched the guy to the ground so fast that you didn't even see it happen. After that Lucas left the cafeteria to let at least part of his reputation stay in tact.

"Where's Maya?" he asked Missy who was over by the entrance.

"I don't know. She ran out after that girl insulted her."

Lucas was so pissed.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Maya's number. She sent it straight to voicemail.

"Dammit." he said to himself. He texted her instantly.

Ranger Rick: _Please tell me where you are. I need to see that your okayy._

Blonde Beauty: _Wanna be alone._

He was so frustrated. Not at Maya but because of everything that happened this past week and just now.

Then it just hit him. Maya and him set up the 'Find Friends' on each of their phones so they could know where each other was at all times. It wasn't because they didn't trust one another, but because if they texted but got no reply they could just look and see if one was at practice or so.

"It says she's here at school…" he thought to himself.

Just then he got a notification saying that his truck had been unlocked. SHIT.

Lucas had an app that hooked up with his truck so he could see all activity with it that way if it got stolen or something he'd know right away. I mean they were in New York City so he didn't want to take any chances.

He immediately made his way out to the parking lot. His truck was still in the parking lot which means Maya didn't take off with it. Maybe it was an error?

He went out to his truck anyways to find Maya lying on the back seat crying her eyes out.

"Maya!" she ignored him. "Maya please unlock the door." he pleaded.

"Go away! I want to be alone."

"Maya please. We don't have to talk. Just unlock the door." he pleaded some more.

She just blatantly ignored his pleads.

Just then he remembered he had an emergency key stashed under the front bumper. He got it and unlocked the door.

He didn't climb in but he just grabbed her hand and kissed her head letting her know she was there.

She looked up to see him. She had mascara all around her eyes and down her face.

His heart broke.

"I need a hero."

She just broke into even more tears as she sat up and went to hug him. They were about the same height with him standing yet he was still a hair taller somehow.

They just stayed like that for a minute or too.

"Maya it's alright. Those girls are nothing." he tried to calm her.

She just broke more.

"Can we please just get out of here." she said into his shirt.

"Maya-"

"Please? I just want to leave." she cut him off extracting herself form the hug to look at him.

"My house?" he asked.

She just shook her head.

He kissed her forehead before letting go and closing the door to head for the drivers seat.

Maya just hid herself in the back seat the whole way home. Lucas had reached his hand back there and she just held it.

Her tears had calmed by the time they reached his house. They walked into his house together much surprised to find his mother sitting on the couch.

"Maya? Lucas?"

"Momma. What are you doing home? I thought you were gone until next week…"

"Yes well the trip was cut short due to Mr. Fleming's daughter falling ill."

"What are you two doing here? School isn't even out yet."

Maya just looked at Lucas with glossy eyes. She still had makeup smeared on her face.

"Maya honey what's wrong?" Lucas mother said getting up going over to them.

A stray tear fell onto her cheek as his mother pulled her into a hug.

Maya took a deep breath. "It's a long story." she said fighting back the tears.

Mrs. Friar looked at Lucas and he gave her "the glare".

"Oh honey, why don't you get cleaned up and I'll make some hot chocolate. I know your not big on tea."

"Thanks Mrs. Friar." Maya said sniffling.

She headed upstairs for Lucas's room.

Once Maya was out of earshot his mother didn't hesitate.

"What in the world happened to that poor little girl?!"

"Momma. You should sit down for this one."

The two took a seat and Lucas told his mother everything from when her and Riley started to drift apart, all the way up until just now at school.

"Oh that poor little girl." his mom expressed. "She doesn't deserve any of this for trying to be her own person."

"I know momma. I don't know what happened to make Riley so upset with her."

"I just can't believe Riley Matthews is the cause of all this. I never liked her you know."

"Momma keep your voice down. Maya could hear you."

"Oh right." his mom said lower. "You should go check on her. I'll get her drink started."

Lucas went upstairs to find Maya sitting lying on his bed. She wasn't full on crying but tears were dropping from her eyes.

He was so heart broken for her.

She didn't even look at him. She knew if she did she'd just start crying again. She just sat up and hugged him. She just wanted to feel safe.

"I love you." was all Lucas said. "I really mean it, and I am here for you Princess."

She just shook her head in his shoulder. She released the hug and closed her eyes so she didn't have to look into his eyes.

"Why me?" was all she said. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything." he said grabbing her face. "You didn't do anything." a small tear escaped from his eye. He was just so hurt seeing her hurt.

She opened her eyes and looked into his.

He wiped her tears and she wiped his single tear.

"I love you." he said again.

"I love you too." she put her forehead against his.

She took a deep breath and he just kissed her forehead.

"Momma is waiting for you downstairs."

Maya had never felt that before. The feeling that someone was waiting for her. Katy was never around for Maya to talk to. Not even when Liz showed up. Katy was more interested in Liz than making sure how Maya was coping with Liz just showing up and moving in in the blink of an eye.

Maya just shook her head and got up to go to Lucas's bathroom.

"God I look like a train wreck." she said looking in the mirror with tears in her eyes still.

Lucas came up and put his arms around her from behind and kissed her head. "You look beautiful."

She put her hand in his to return the compliment.

He then left her alone to let her clean up. He headed back down stairs.

"How is she?" his mom asked as he entered the kitchen.

He took a deep breath. "Heart broken."

His mom just shook her head.

Just then Maya entered the kitchen.

"Oh Maya honey come here." Elise said holding out her arms.

Maya did as she was told.

"I'm so sorry honey. Lucas told me what happened."

"It's not your fault." Maya said.

"I know but you don't deserve this." she said releasing the hug.

Maya gave her a small smile.

Elise and Maya talked for quite awhile while Maya slowly drank her hot chocolate. Lucas stayed quiet most of the time.

Maya never really had a mother daughter talk before so this was all new territory for her. Usually she would just take this whole mess and bury it in her dungeon of sadness.

"Thank you Mrs. Friar."

"Oh call me Elise dear."

Maya smiled. "Thank you Elise. I've never done this before. My mom usually isn't around. It's been me for just so long."

"Oh dear, you're welcome here anytime."

Maya smiled.

"Momma there's something we didn't tell you." Lucas said breaking the silence.

"Alright…"

"Maya's actually been staying here for almost the last week."

"What?"

"My mom is out of town and I didn't want to be home alone. I mean there's Liz but she just kind of does her own thing and has been staying at Missy's." Maya chimed in.

Elise took a deep breath. "Okayy, well have you at least been safe?"

The two looked at each other confused and then back to his mom.

"You know, used protection."

"Mom!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Oh no were not…" Maya said instantly.

"Oh good. Cause you're both two young no matter the age difference." Elise said.

Maya was completely embarrassed.

"Okayy, well on that note I am going to get dinner started." Elise said getting up and leaving the room.

Maya just laughed and put her head on Lucas's chest. "It's been a long day." she said.

"Agreed." Lucas said.

Maya looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"I know you're not big on ditching school so thank you for getting me away from there."

"For you… I'd do anything. Even ditch school." he smiled.

She smiled back and leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss was so sweet. It wasn't to short or too long because Momma Friar walked in disrupting them.

"Would you children rather have corn or carrots?"

Maya dropped her head in embarrassment.

"Momma."

"Okayy fine, but no complaining later when you don't get what you want."

"Momma anything is fine."

"Okayy, I get the hint." she said holding her hands up as if she surrendered and left the room.

Maya just laughed.

"Can I just say how glad I am that it's Friday?" Maya smiled.

"Yes!" Lucas agreed.

The two just laughed together.

The three of them ate dinner and had a good time avoiding any of Maya's school issues.

After dinner Lucas and Maya did the dishes since Elise cooked.

The two just had a grand ole time in the kitchen whipping each other with towels and such.

At one point Lucas had and idea. He grabbed a hand full of bubbles and chased Maya around the kitchen.

"No!" she screamed.

He finally had caught her and had a good grasp on her.

"You wouldn't dare!" she said to him. He was playfully bringing the bubbles closer to her.

He soon got close enough for Maya to close her eyes and squint preparing for what could happen.

All he had done was barely touched her nose with them.

She opened her eyes and laughed at him. He pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Elise just stood in the doorway and watched. She knew the two were in love.

She knew Lucas was in love when he brought Maya home in the 7th grade for their muffin project. It just took Maya a little longer to realize her feelings.

Elise couldn't help but smile at the two. She didn't interrupt them, she just let them be.

Eventually the dishes got done and Maya and Lucas headed upstairs for his room. They decided to watch a movie.

They argued over what to watch for a while, but agreed on transformers. Maya had had enough drama for one day and wanted something to distract her. She loved transformers too. I mean what is cooler than a car who turns into a full blown robot that protects you from anything and everything.

Maya just played with Lucas's hand during the movie. She liked to fit her hand perfectly into his because it just felt so amazing to know she had that someone who would be there for her. She hoped he couldn't see but she smiled every one in awhile at how girly she was acting, but she was truly happy.

At one point in the movie when things were real calm Maya just spit it out.

"I love you." she said.

Lucas smiled.

"I love you too." he said looking down at her.

Maya just felt so at home with him. She leaned up and kissed him.

Maya fell asleep in Lucas's arms. She wouldn't want it any other way.

 **A/N: OH MY LORD, don't even get me started on the real Girl Meets Triangle. I am going to post a rant Authors note later (it's 5:00am right now) because one I want to rant, and two I don't have to work so I am getting my hair done so i will have plenty of time. Low key just want to say that I really HATE Disney right now for cutting the end off although we all could've predicted that that would happen!**


	15. Authors Note 3!

Okayy so I am ready to rant.

OH MY LORD! Riley makes me so angry. I know the idea of Girl Meets Triangle is for Maya to be confused about who she is and she seems to be similar to Riley, but why he hell does Riley have to be so arrogant about it?! Like seriously, your best friend is having a crisis about who she is and her feelings for Lucas because she is just so confused and all you can do is yell at her for being confused? NOOOOO! That's so wrong. Why does Riley have the right to yell at her when Maya is lost? Riley should be happy that Maya is finally excelling in school and trying to be a better person, not angry. Maya is allowed to change who she is whenever she want to. If your not happy then do something about it right? Well maybe Maya wants to be happy for once!

You know what I started thinking after thinking about the episode long and hard...? I think Riley is worried... worried that if Maya becomes Riley as well then she will have both sense and sensibility (Girl Meets New Years I believe - correct me if I am wrong) and Lucas will finally open his eyes to see what is right in front of him. My theory may not be rock solid but at this moment in time I think Riley is scared that she is loosing Lucas to Maya and she cannot handle it.

Riley has always been my least favorite character. I mean I like her when shes doing stupid funny things like when she attempted to cluck like a chicken, or when she was arguing with her middle school art teacher about her cat painting being a door. I think she is great in those aspects, but other than that I have no interest in Riley what so ever. She just makes me feel like I am stupid for watching the show. I mean I just turned 18 and I am so hung up on a pre-teen show and I love it but Riley's character makes me feel like I should move up in the age category for tv shows.

Now Maya...

What the hell is wrong with you! If you want to be a new person I completely condone it! I am always going to love you no matter what your personality is, but in Girl Meets Triangle you just pissed me the freak off! Maya's lack of confidence astounded me! I hated how she was talking so low in the bay window and only wanted to discuss the Lucas situation. Like wtf? You do not need a man to be happy! Hell, you should've learned that from your mother for Christ Sakes!

At this point in time also I am theorizing that Maya is finally realizing that the only way for Lucas to choose her is to become Riley. I strongly believe that Lucas loves Maya deep down and it would be amazing if he chooses her, but we all know he will choose Riley; at least for now... Maya is confused about herself because she is in this whole new world with no guiding hand. Yes she has her friends to help, but Maya is scared of what will come next! We all saw that in Girl Meets Bay Window. Maya has had a hard life and it is understandable (from my POV) that she wants to feel happy or be confused and there is no one that should yell at her because they are upset with her. If Riley can't understand why Maya is feeling lost then she doesn't know who Maya is at all. I'm sorry but that is how I truly feel!

Okayy, Back to Riley...

Riley, I DO NOT LIKE YOU. You just get on my nerves so much. I understand that Girl Meets World is a spin off that is set to follow Riley Matthews and her friends as they grow, but I honestly believe that you are not the main character. I mean obviously the show is told from your eyes, but I feel Maya is the real MVP of the show. She has such an interesting back story and I want to know more. I would love to see something happen with her father again but to involve Lucas somehow this time. I think that would be so interesting. Riley's back story doesn't make me feel anything. We all know where she came from, two loving parents who provide everything she needs to thrive. There's a dozen and one of those stories out there... BORING.

OMG CAN WE PLEASE TALK ABOUT KATY HART!

I loved Katy in this episode! I loved how straight forward she was when she basically said I sucked at raising my child and she has you now. Honey, if you ain't got it don't be afraid to admit it! Katy Hart, I admire you for not being afraid to admit that you are not the most attentive mother out there. Okayy so when she did her parenting exercise I nearly died! It was freaking HILARIOUS! And then again when the girls "snuck out" right in front of their parents, which was so lame might I add, I loved when Katy just let Maya leave and go anywhere she wanted. I think it actually shows that even though she hasn't been there for Maya in a complete parenting way, she trusts her to make grown up decisions and Maya trusts Katy to entrust her with making these decisions. As we all saw in Girl Meets Yearbook Maya won't hesitate to go to her mo when she needs help with something so the fact that Katy just let her walk out that door was huge for me! My mom trusts me to do anything I want. She always has. I have never had a curfew or rules or anything and you'd be surprised how one can thrive in a good way in that kind of environment.

Oh Lucas, you are SO STUPID.

Lucas is so pretty to the eyes, but he is so stupid. I loved how the boys used the jelly beans as in BMW, but I loved even more how he didn't use them to actually make his decision because 1.) Their jelly beans for heavens sake - and 2.) It really shows that he cares for both girls. At this point I'd say Lucas deserves neither girls and that is only because he is being so naive about this whole thing. I understand that you don't want to hurt either of them but no matter what happens one will be hurt and at this point I hope it's Lucas who gets hurt. ***PLOT TWIST - Riley chooses Charlie and Maya chooses the guy from season one in the Election episode. Yeah... I'd like that just so Lucas can have a taste of his own medicine.*** Lol, I am not saying this triangle is his fault but I'd rather anyone get hurt but Maya because she doesn't need to add anything more to her dungeon of sadness.

Okayy, don't even get me started on the end of the episode. One, Lucas looked so fine as he burst into the Matthews humble abode, and two, I got all tingly when he was going to say his answer! The whole world knew Disney would cut the ending off the episode... it was too damn predictable, but it didn't make me less angry as a fan girl inside because at this point he just needs to spit it out. Like seriously, come on. It's time to either crush the Rucas shippers or the Lucaya shippers in the world once and for all. I am a full time Lucaya shipper myself and there is no denying that Lucas and Maya have great chemistry together, you just can't deny it even if you are a solid Rucas shipper, but if Lucas like Riley romantically then he likes her and there is nothing we normal's out here in the world can do. Facts are facts and the writers are clever so this Triangle that they keep tweeting about saying that it was never a Triangle will always be a triangle. It's called reading between the lines people.

Now,

there is a rumor circling that Maya is to be kissed in one of the two-part Ski Lodge episodes and supposedly it's Lucas that kisses her. **I DO NOT KNOW IF THIS IS TRUE OR NOT** but if it is just know that I will be the happiest freaking person alive on this whole freaking planet. I would love for Lucaya to share at least one kiss in the whole series whether it be to make Joshua Matthews jealous or not! That's also part of the rumor... they kiss to make Josh jealous. Now if you do some serious digging you will find that there is information that does not add up... I don't remember where or in what video but I vaguely remember someone saying the kiss isn't true any longer. Well the GMW Writers tweeted that Maya gets kissed (they did not say when) and they said it's due to the kisser having romantic feelings for her and they did flat out confirm that it was indeed Lucas. I will upload photos on my profile for you guys to see because I went back and dug so far to find these tweets and saved them so there is no way I could lose them!

Anyways, let me guys know what you are feeling after Girl Meets Triangle and also for this rumor...! If you cannot see the photos I am talking about on my profile you can also find them on my tumblr: queenmal103 - private message me if you still need help getting them!


	16. Authors Note 4 - Update

Hey people! Thinking about doing an update before Girl Meets Upstate comes out but not totally sure... What do y'all think? DO you want one now or do you think I should wait to see if I like anything in the original episode before I alter? Whatever you guys want I will do! Reply and let me know!

Update! Alright guys! I have a plan set up for my version of Girl Meets Upstate! I am beginning to write it now so I should have it up sometime tonight! Future warning... will probably be a long one!


	17. Girl Meets Upstate

**I DO NOT own Girl Meets World.**

 ****Everything has been fine in Mayaville. People started to forget about Missy's party and all was fine. Riley is still not in the picture.**

BEEP

Office Lady: Excuse me Mr. Jackson.

Mr. Jackson: Yes?

Office Lady: May we please have Maya Hart to the main office for check out?

Mr. Jackson: Yes Ma'am.

Maya grabbed her things and headed out of class confused.

"Mom?" Maya said seeing her mom in the hall.

"Hey Baby Girl! Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got an acting job!" Katy said excited.

"Mom that's great!" Maya said excited for her.

"Isn't it though! Okayy, so are plane leaves tomorrow at noon so we have to get packing." Katy said walking Maya outside the school.

"Wait what?" Maya said stopping in her tracks. "Where's this acting job?"

"Oh… See that's the thing." Katy started.

"What's up? Are we ditching school?" Liz said walking up to them.

"No. I got a job! A real acting job!"

"Awesome!" Liz said.

"Mom, stay focused."

"I'm sorry baby girl, but were moving to California… tomorrow." Katy said looking at her.

"WHAT?!" Maya said completely shocked.

"Sweet! I've always wanted to go to Cali." Liz said.

"Liz!" Maya said looking at her.

"What?" Liz said confused.

"We can't just leave New York! This is my home!" Maya said getting upset.

"Baby girl. I'm sorry but we're moving."

"My life is here mom! My school, my friends, Lucas… It's all here!"

"Lemon-"

"No! I can't leave!" Maya exclaimed.

"I'm sorry baby girl, but you don't have a choice." Katy said. "I can't leave you here by yourself."

"I'm not leaving!" Maya argued. "I can't leave!"

"We'll talk about this later Maya. Now let's get home and start packing. Our plane leaves tomorrow at 12." Katy said walking away.

"I'm not going." Maya said walking the other way.

Liz was torn. She had never been attached to anything so being told she was moving wasn't upsetting.

Maya didn't text Lucas and tell her Katy checked her out so when Maya wasn't waiting for him at his truck after school he got worried.

Ranger Rick: _Where are you?_

No answer.

Ranger Rick: _Maya?_

Nothing.

Ranger Rick: _Should I be worried?_

Still nothing.

He decided to call… No answer.

He was getting frustrated. He called Liz.

She told him what happened. Maya freaked out and Liz hasn't seen her for hours.

Ranger Rick: Okayy, thanks Liz.

He hung up the phone. Normally he wouldn't do this, but he used his "Find Friends" app to find her.

* * *

"Maya!" Lucas said as he came up from behind her.

She just looked at him.

She was sitting on a park bench looking out on a lake.

"I texted you a bunch of times. You weren't at my truck after school."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She looked down.

"Maya what's wrong?"

"My mom is back."

"Oooh. You have to go back home don't you?"

"Sort of. But I don't want to."

"We'll still see each other at school Maya. You'll just be back home and not at my house."

"That's not why."

"Okayy, I'm confused." Lucas said.

"She got a job in California. She says were leaving tomorrow and that I get no say."

Lucas didn't say anything.

"I don't want to go." Maya said looking at him.

Lucas took a deep breath. "I don't know what to say."

"I can't go. My whole life is here. School, my friends, you…" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I just can't leave, not now!"

Lucas took Maya's hands in his.

"Maya you know that I love you and I always will" Lucas started, "but I can't stand in the way of you and your mom."

Maya was on the verge of tears.

"Maya I am always going to love you no matter where you live. You and your mom are finally in a good place. Liz came around and brought you two closer together. How can I stand in the way of that?"

"But I don't want to go!" Maya said with a tear falling from her eye.

"And I don't want you to go!" Lucas said. "But I can't be the reason you and your mom part ways again."

Maya dropped her head and let more tears fall.

"Maya, please look at me." Lucas had tears in his eyes now.

She just shook her head refusing to look at him.

"Of all people I thought you would've been the one fighting for me to stay." she said taking her hands out of his and turning away from him. "Everything is finally falling into place and here is the rest of the world trying to break us up again!" She exclaimed getting up.

"Is this the world trying to tell me something? Am I not allowed to be happy?" she started to walk away.

"Maya." he said walking after her.

"Why is it that something is always vying against me?"

"Maya."

"Why can't the world just leave me alone and go destroy someone else's life?!"

"Maya!" Lucas said grabbing her arm.

"What?!" she said turning around.

He pulled her in for a kiss.

"Don't do that!" she said pulling out of the kiss and pushing him away.

"I had to do something to get you to stop!" he smiled.

"Stop it! My world is falling apart here and you don't even care!" she exclaimed.

"Of course I care Maya! I am apart of your world too!"

"Well it doesn't seem like it otherwise you'd be fighting for me to stay!" she yelled back.

* * *

 ****Jump to Liz.**

Liz was on the phone with someone.

Liz: Hi. I would like it if you could meet me.

Man: Why?

Liz: I need to speak with you about something.

Man: You're the one who left.

Liz: I know that, but this isn't about me.

The man fell silent.

Liz: Hello?

Man: Where?

Liz: Nighthawk Diner.

Man: Be there soon.

The bell on the door at the diner rang alerting Liz he was there. It was Kermit.

"Long time no see." She said.

"What do you want?"

"I wanna talk to you about them." Liz said.

"Why? I moved on."

"I've been staying with them. I like it here."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Kermit said.

"Katy got a job in California. She wants to move. Maya wants to stay, and so do I."

"So you want to come back?"

"No. I looked into it. I am a ward of the state and I can legally care for me and Maya, but you and Katy will have to sign forms allowing it."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Listen, I know you don't want anything to do with them, but their my family and I really like them. I am not asking you to do this for Maya. I am asking you to do this for me. I've made some really great friends here and I think this could be a good place for me, but I don't want Maya to leave. I just found her and I want to get to know her more." Liz pleaded.

Kermit was silent.

"You love me right?"

"Of course. I raised you." **Kermit thinks raising her mean't giving her up. Liz knows he didn't but she doesn't object because if she does he won't cooperate.**

"Then please help me do this." Liz pleaded.

Kermit didn't say anything.

"Dad, please." Liz said putting her hand on his arm.

He looked at her. "Fine." he said. "But I will not help you in anyway. I will sign whatever forms I need to, but I don't want to see either of them."

Liz smiled. "Deal!"

She pulled the forms out of her bag, Kermit signed his portion, and was on his way.

Liz just needed Katy to agree and then Maya would be so ecstatic that she didn't have to leave.

* * *

 ****Back to Maya and Lucas.**

"Maya of course I want you to stay! I can't fight this because I don't want to be the reason that you and your mom lose touch again!"

"She doesn't care about me! She never did! She only showed emotion because Liz came around! She basically abandoned me for my whole life until Liz showed up!"

"She loves you Maya."

"If she loved me she wouldn't be doing this."

"She's doing this because she does love you Maya!"

Maya fell silent.

"She can finally give you a better home life in California where she has a paying job. She's making you go because she wants to give you what she couldn't before, a real home."

"What about us?" Maya cried.

"We're always gonna us! Nothing will change that."

"But I'll be a million miles away." Tears fell from Maya's eyes.

Lucas smiled. "Distance is nothing but a number." he wiped her tears. "I'm always going to be right here waiting for you. I love you Maya, no matter where you are." he reassured her.

Maya couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst into tears and ran into his arms burying her face into his chest. She just cried and Lucas just held her.

* * *

 ****Back to Liz.**

"Katy can I talk to you?"

"Of course sweet heart."

"So I am a ward of the state, so technically I don't have to go with you."

"You want to stay?"

"No it's not that. I don't think now is the right time to leave."

"So you want me to turn down this job opportunity?"

"No no! You worked hard for this, you should take it!"

"Okayy, I'm confused…" Katy said.

"I did some research. I am a ward of the state because Kermit gave me up and the state has not put me in a foster home because I have been recognized as an "adult" who can handle my own."

"And?"

"And the research I did was for Lemon. I looked into it and if you just sign some papers I can be held responsible for her and she can stay here in New York…"

"You want me to sign my daughter over to you?"

"Yes." Liz said blatantly.

"I don't think so."

"Why not? Maya wants to stay here with her friends, and quite frankly I don't want to leave, but I want to be with her. Don't get me wrong, I like you and all, but I've never had real parents before and I'm almost a legal adult so why would I want to start now. Lemon is my sister and she loves it here. Her life is here. If you would let me be her guardian until she is 18 then she could stay here and her and I could become closer than ever, but that can't happen if you take her away from me." Liz explained.

"Lizzy-"

"Katy, please. Do this for Maya."

Katy took a second to think.

"Alright, fine."

Liz smiled huge. She pulled the papers out of her bag and gave them to Katy.

"Wait." Katy said stopping as she looked through them. "Kermit signed these?"

"Well, that was the other thing. Maya was technically half his, so I had to get his consent too."

Katy looked angry. "I don't want Maya anywhere near him."

"I know that. We agreed he'd do this for me so I could get to know Maya. We would get no help from him or even contact him. That was are agreement."

"Okayy." Katy sighed. She signed the papers and Liz took them and ran off.

"Thank you!" she screamed before she was totally out of the apartment.

* * *

 ****Back to Maya and Lucas.**

They were still standing in each others arms. Maya had stopped crying.

"Ranger Rick?" Maya said breaking the silence.

"Yea?"

"I don't make friends easily. What if I get there and no one even speaks to me?"

"You'll have Liz."

"I'm pretty sure Liz is staying here."

"What?" Lucas said releasing the hug to look at Maya.

"She's a ward of the state. She can do whatever she wants because they've recognized her as an adult. They basically pay her money to be an adult and she can do or go wherever she wants."

"You don't think she'd go with you?"

"No. She loves it here. She loves our friends. She's never had anything like this so why would she leave it now."

"I don't think Liz would leave you. Not now. You two are closer than ever."

"No we're not." Maya said.

Lucas smiled. "Yes you are. I see the way you two are with each other. You love each other."

"I don't know about that." Maya said. "We've only known each other for like half a year."

"You're good for each other." Lucas interjected.

Maya was silent.

Her phone began to ring.

 _Liz?_

 _Lemon! I need to tell you something._

 _Okayy?_

 _No. Not over the phone. Where are you?_

 _Central Park…_

 _Perfect, don't move!_

 _Liz what's going on._

 _I'll be there shortly._

"What's going on?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know, but she's coming here."

"Well did she sound okayy?"

"She sounded strange. She said she has something to tell me but couldn't over the phone."

"Odd." Lucas said.

Silence as hey sat on a bench.

"Shall we get some ice cream while we wait… and since this would be our last chance for a while?" Lucas asked.

"Don't remind me." Maya said.

He took that as a yes, stood up, and put out his hand. She put hers in his and they walked to the ice cream stand.

* * *

"LEMON!" Liz yelled.

"Liz? What's up? Why are you running? Is everything okayy?" Maya walked towards her as Lucas paid for the ice cream.

"Lemon! I have news. I'm not going with you."

"I knew you wouldn't." Maya said with a little let down in her voice.

"No you don't get it Lemon. I'm not going with you because I can't. I have something holding me here."

"Like what?" Maya asked.

"Like you."

"What?"

"Katy signed some papers and I own you now Lemon."

"What? What does that mean?" Maya said really confused.

"It means I am legally responsible for you!" Liz said getting all excited.

"Then that means…" Maya started.

"It mean you get to stay Lemon. Stay here in New York!"

Maya was speechless.

"Lemon?"

"You're not screwing with me? This is for real?" Maya said getting serious.

"100%" Liz said smiling.

"We get to stay together Maya." Liz said grabbing her arms.

Maya's face lit up with tears. She grabbed Liz and pulled her into a HUGE hug.

"What's going on?" Lucas said as he walked up to them.

Maya released her hug with Liz and turned to him tears were in her eyes. She was still in shock.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked again.

"I'll take those." Liz said taking the ice creams from him.

"Maya?" he said getting concerned.

"I'm staying." she said low trying not to cry.

"What?" he said confused as if he heard her correctly.

A small smile grew on her face. "I get to stay." she said a few tears falling onto her cheeks.

"What? Is this for real!" Lucas exclaimed.

Maya just shook her head with her smile getting bigger.

Lucas didn't know what to say. He was beyond happy because he knew fate wouldn't allow them to be apart.

With no second wasted he picked Maya up and twirled her around.

After all the excitement died down for a minute it finally hit Maya.

"Wait." Maya said. "Where are we going to stay?"

"Well I figured you could just stay at cowboys here like you had been. I already have a permanent place at Missy's."

Maya was beyond happy.

The group wasted no time getting Maya's stuff from the apartment to Lucas's. His mom was more than happy to let Maya stay with them. The guest room was now her room, although she really didn't stay in it much, but Lucas's mom knew that would happen.

Maya was feeling like her life was at an all time high right now. Nothing could drag her down from cloud 9.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter actually is a lot shorter than I imagined. I am going to post another tonight as well because I felt that the story line I created would fit this and Girl Meets True Maya.**


	18. Girl Meets True Maya Part 1

**I DO NOT own Girl Meets World!**

Ever since Maya moved into Lucas's things here going great… well that was until Kermit came back into the picture trying to fight the state for custody of Maya because he felt Liz was "not fit" to suit her and a child. The state sided with Kermit even after all the arguing about how he left her as a baby and never looked back. The state felt Liz still was unsuited to care for Maya as for they found out the two girls didn't even have their own apartment, so they gave Maya and ultimatum, Kermit or orphan. Maya chose orphan; she said she'd rather be a ward of the state than live with either parent that didn't care about her. No matter which route she chose she was no longer allowed to live at Lucas's house. The state came and took her belongings and moved her into a group home. The only bright side was that Maya got to stay in New York and at her school, which means her life was pretty solid other than her living arrangements.

It's sophomore year and everything is great in Maya's life, well… not really. She's only moved group homes a few times but all within her school district. Her and her current group home parents don't exactly get along well. They don't approve of Liz because she's more of a rebel and they don't like Lucas because they think dating at 15 -almost 16 is wrong, so Maya doesn't get to see Lucas or Liz or any of her friends outside of school much. She has a curfew of 8pm and can only stay out till 10pm on the weekends. Maya truly hates her life but if curfews and rules means she gets to stay with Lucas then so be it.

Maya was on her way into her "home" when a car pulled up behind her.

"Miss. Hart."

"Mr. Ronald? What are you doing here?"

 **Jackson Ronald was Maya's social worker.**

"I hate to say this Miss. Hart, but your group home parents have decided things aren't working out so well with you."

"What?" Maya said confused.

"They claim you break the rules constantly and are always arguing with the other children."

"That's not true!" Maya defended herself. "Well at first it was but I've come around!"

"I'm sorry Miss Hart, but I will have no choice to find you a new home."

"Shocker." Maya said irritated.

"I cannot promise that you will be able to stay at the same school."

"What?! But I have to!"

"You've already been through 4 homes in less than a year."

"That's because no one wants teenagers! They all want babies."

"Well just be prepared that you may have to transfer schools."

"This isn't fair!" Maya pleaded.

"Life isn't fair." Mr. Ronald said getting back into his car and driving away.

"ASSHOLE!" Maya yelled after his car.

'This is bullshit.' Maya said to herself before going inside.

"Maya may we speak with you?" the parents asked.

"Why? So you can just kick me out?" Maya fired back before storming off the her shared room.

It wasn't long before Maya snuck out the window and was on her way to Topanga's.

Maya walked in to see her friends just laughing and having a good time. She missed that. All those stupid rules she followed for nothing.

"What'd I miss?" Maya said walking up to them.

"Hey short stack!" Lucas said. "What are you doing here?"

"Snuck out…"

"Maya, do you think that was a good idea?" Zay said.

"Yea, I mean they already don't like you…" Charlie chimed in.

"Wow, thanks for the notice." Maya said blatantly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lucas said

"Nothing. Can't I just join my friends and have a good time for once?" Maya barked.

"Lemon relax." Liz said.

Maya took a deep breath and sat down next to Lucas.

"So what'd I miss?" Maya asked again.

"Oh nothing really. We were just talking about the other night when Zay…" Leila started but stopped when Liz glared at her.

"You didn't miss much." Liz said finishing for Leila.

"Wow. Okayy. If you'll excuse me." Maya said getting up and walking out.

"Great job Liz." Billy said

"What? I just didn't want to make her upset."

"If you couldn't tell she was already upset about something and wanted a subject change." Josh said.

"Maya wait." Lucas said going after her.

"No, I can tell when I'm not wanted somewhere." Maya said continuing to walk.

"Maya would you please just stop? Or at least slow down. Maya." Lucas said getting in front of her so she'd have to stop. "What's up with you? Why would you think we didn't want you there?"

"I'm not stupid Lucas, I can take a hint and clearly you guys didn't want me there so I'll just go." Maya said moving around him.

"Maya!" Lucas said grabbing her arm. "What's gotten into you?" he said getting back in front of her.

She didn't say anything. She didn't even look at him.

"Did something happen at home?"

"That place is not my home." Maya said coldly.

"Oh no. What happened?" Lucas said concerned.

"They sending me back into the system."

"What? Why? I thought everything was going good?"

"I did too. Ronald showed up saying that I was being moved again."

"I'm sorry Maya."

"Yea, but that's not the worst part."

"Okayy, so what is then?"

"Ronald said odds are is I will be moving districts this time."

"What? No! They can't do that." Lucas exclaimed.

"Apparently they can do whatever the hell they want."

"Well this sucks." Lucas said sitting on a near by bench.

"Tell me about it." Maya said sitting next to him. "I'm just so tired of feeling unwanted."

Lucas just looked at her.

"I want you." he said.

"You know what I mean Huckleberry."

Lucas put his arm around her and kissed her on top of her head. "I do."

"I should get back before they notice I'm gone or I'll be on total lock down before I actually move again."

"I'd rather have you on total lock down here then somewhere else." Lucas joked.

"Shut up." Maya said smiling. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Of course. Want me to pick you up?"

"Nah, I'll take the subway. The others will rat on me if they see you."

"Of course they would."

Maya leaned in and gave Lucas a kiss.

"Ugh, do you have to go?" Lucas wined causing Maya to smile. "Fine, but I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Maya exaggerated back. She kissed him one more time before saying goodbye and leaving him on the bench.

* * *

Maya got "home" to find her back pack on the porch all packed and a note attached to it.

It read: "That was the last straw. You're on your own."

Maya angrily grabbed her bag and got away from the house before she let her tears fall.

Where was she supposed to go? It was nearly 11pm. She didn't want to call Lucas because she didn't want to face him. She didn't want to call Liz because Liz had practically been distancing herself from her, or so it felt like. There was Billy and Leila, but Maya knew she couldn't count on them for something like this. She couldn't call Zay because Zay would just call Lucas in spite of her wishes. That left one person. Josh.

She made her way to his home.

Before she knocked on the door she sent him a text.

Maya: _You awake?_

Josh: _Always._

Maya: _Need a favor._

Josh: _Anything._

She knocked on the door. He got up and answered it.

"I got kicked out." Maya said holding back her tears.

Josh immediately grabbed her bag from her and brought her inside.

"What happened?" He asked.

"That stupid bitch ratted me out. I got back to find my bag sitting outside with a note that said good luck. They didn't even give me my stuff, just my back pack."

Josh was shocked.

"What kind of adults do that?"

"Stupid ones." Maya was tearing up.

"Oh Maya. Don't cry." Josh said pulling her into a hug.

"I'm just so tired of being a screw up." she cried into his shoulder.

"You're not a screw up."

"Yes I am. Nobody wants me."

"Maya that's not true. Your friends want you, Liz and Lucas want you. Maya you're everything but unwanted."

Maya just continued to cry. She had a hard day and just couldn't hold it in anymore.

They stayed like that for a little bit before Maya released herself from the hug and went to sit on the couch.

"Do you wanna talk?" Josh asked.

"About what?"

"I don't know… Anything? I'm a good listener."

Maya smiled a little.

She took a deep breath. "Well Ronald told me I am moving again today. But this time I won't be staying in Greenwich Village."

"What? Why not?"

"He didn't exactly say it, but I could tell that he was hinting at that I have a "reputation" and foster parents talk you know?"

"I'm really sorry Maya. This must really suck for you."

"Thanks."

A silence pause.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Maya said.

"Sure."

"Has Liz been distant to you? Like she's been avoiding me for quite sometime now."

"I haven't noticed… then again I didn't know you two before so…"

"Yeah… Lucas says were closer than ever, but something doesn't feel right."

"Speaking of Lucas, why didn't you go to his house for help? Why'd you come here?"

"You want me to leave?" Maya asked confused.

"No no. It's fine that you're here. My parents are on a "honey moon" so it's not like they'll know."

"Well if you must know, there is such a thing as too much of one person."

"What?" Josh laughed.

Maya smiled. "I love him and all, but were together all the time. I just don't want to burn out you know?"

Josh smiled. "I get it. Does he know you're here?"

"…no. And I'd like it if you didn't say anything to him…?"

Josh looked confused.

"I just don't want him to be upset with either of us is all. He can get angry over the littlest of things."

"Yeah, I've noticed that." Josh laughed.

Maya smiled.

"Well Maya, you're welcome here for as long as you need or want to stay."

"Thanks Josh." Maya said grateful.

"You can sleep in my room. I'll take the couch."

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm already intruding your home, I don't need your bed too."

Josh laughed.

"Your not intruding Maya. And I want you to take it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Josh smiled. "Do you need something to change into?"

"That would be nice."

"Follow me." Josh said walking down a hall.

They got to his room and he went over to his dresser and pulled out an old shirt and shorts.

"Here. These are from when I was younger and smaller."

"Thanks." Maya said. "Bathroom?"

"Down the hall and to the left."

Maya walked out and went to change.

"You have a nice house." Maya said coming back into the room.

"Thanks." Josh said. "Wow."

"What?" Maya said looking at him.

"You look good in my clothes."

Maya smiled. "Shut up." she said sarcastically.

He laughed. "I changed the sheets so you'd have a fresh set."

"You didn't have to do that. You know I've lived with the bare minimum my whole life."

"Well I haven't, and you deserve clean sheets."

Maya smiled. "Well thank you."

"If you need me I'll be in the living room." Josh said before walking out.

"Thanks again!" Maya shouted.

She'd at least try to get some sleep. I mean tomorrow was Saturday so there was no school.

* * *

The weekend came and went like it never happened. Maya wasn't able to retrieve her belongings they were given to Ronald and if Maya called him she knew she'd have to leave.

"So I've decided that I don't want to be in the system anymore." Maya said sitting next to Josh on his couch.

"What? How?"

"Well I figure if I can just go off the grid then the state can't make me move."

"And how are you supposed to lay low?"

"Well… I kinda need your help with that."

Josh just looked at her. "I'm listening."

Maya told him her whole plan that she'd been thinking about all weekend.

"Perfect right?" Maya said excited.

"I don't know… Seems kind of risky."

Maya smile faded. "If you don't want to help me all you have to do is say so." Maya said aggravated.

"Maya… You know what? I will help."

"Really?!" Maya said getting all excited. "Thanks Josh!" she said giving him a hug.

"Okayy, first things first. I'll need some new clothes since mine are preoccupied."

"Okayy, where to?"

"Well I have some money saved… Maybe demolition? I could get a few shirts and such. Oh but wait."

"What?" Josh asked.

"My dance uniforms." Maya said.

"I'll buy you new ones Maya."

"What? No. I couldn't ask you to do that."

"If you laying low means me helping out in any way other than giving you a place to stay and food to eat then I am happy to help. Besides, it's not like anyone will know but you and I right?"

"I guess so." Maya said.

"Okayy so you lead the way and I'll follow." Josh said getting up.

The two went shopping. Maya managed to get about 15 outfits on discount with what she had saved and Josh bought her all new uniforms.

"You're the best you know that." Maya said smiling to Josh at the checkout counter.

"I try." Josh smiled sarcastically.

"You two are cute together." The teen cashier said to them.

"Oh no were not were not together." They both said at the same time.

"Really? Well you should be."

Maya tried not to blush.

Everything just became awkwardly silent after that.

* * *

The group of friends soon began to realize that something was different among them. Maya and Josh were closer and Liz was distancing herself even more… Something wasn't right and Zay was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

 **A/N: True Maya Part 2 coming... BE PREPARED. I'd keep writing tonight but I am so tired. I picked up 4 extra shifts in 3 days at work so I am pooped. I finally have a day off tomorrow, YAYY. Who's ready for Upstate? I know I am seeing that Cory and Shawn do the infamous hand shake from Boy Meets World season 1 and first episode of season 2 I believe! My life is 50% complete now! All we need is Eric to recreate the "Feeny Call" and Lucaya to happen (even if they only kiss once I will be satisfied) and my life will be set for the next year or 5 to come!**


	19. Authors Note 5

First things first:

Some have commented asking what Josh looks like... It's Joshua Matthews from BMW and GMW just he's not related to Riley in any way in this fic.

Now:

Hey Peoples! So I am trying to wrote my version of True Maya part 2 but I have been so distracted... The tumblr world is killing me with all these clips of Upstate being posted and Shawn proposing to Katy and basically telling Maya he loves her. I am just so in awe and no one has even leaked a clip of the proposal yet, jut photos. I am a heavy Lucaya shipper but I want a choice at this point. Lucaya, no Lucaya, who cares. When the show first started I was strictly Joshaya so if they happen then I will be in heaven, although I am already on could 9 because of Cory & Shawn doing the infamous hand shake again.

If you have Disney on Demand jut know that I hate you because you get the episodes before the rest of the world and we have to wait and I hate/love those who post little clips of scene like they are doing on tumblr tonight, because one they make me happy, and two I'm just like post the whole damn episode and be done.

Unless you want to die inside DO NOT make a tumblr blog for Girl Meets World. I think it's one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made and I don't do mistakes often.

I am upset though because I go on vacation on the 15th but that's the day True Maya premiers on TV so I am upset because that is the episode I have strictly been waiting on. That and Ski Lodge, but mostly True Maya.

I'm sorry but I will not be updating my fic as of right now because I am so tired to be honest and just want to sleep. I have an amazing story line planned and I think you all will love it, but I just have to put it into words. I am going to be starting a new story... It will involve Peyton Meyer and a female lead (haven't decided on a name yet) and it is going to be more real world like. HINT going to focus on a new relationship starting with the new girl in town. No it is not going to take precedent over this fic PROMISE.

Anyways, goodnight, and I PROMISE I will update with a real chapter tomorrow.

PEOPLE PEOPLE PEOPLE. I know I literally just sent this update out not even 5 minutes ago but someone posted the Shawn to Katy Proposal on Tumblr!

[h] [t] [t] [p] [s] [:] [/] [/] - [vimeo] DOTcomSLASH 173128167 - Type that in without the [-]'s and you'll find the video!

I am LITERALLY CRYING. Partially because I am dead tired and the other partial to this! Also it has been said Lucas does not voice his decision to the girls in Upstate, it is said that Maya told him to choose Riley. So we don't know his decision yet!


	20. NOT A DRILL READ NOW

**SOMEONE POSTED THE PROPOSAL ON TUMBLR!**

[h] [t] [t] [p] [s] [COLON] [SLASH] [SLASH] [vimeo] DOT COM [SLASH] 173128167

If you google that without the [-]'s then you'll find it!


	21. Girl Meets True Maya Part 2

****3 weeks later.**

"Hey." Some girl said walking up to Lucas in the school hall. "Your Friar right? Maya's guy?"

"Yup, that's me. What can I do you for?" Lucas said.

"I found this under her bed." the girl said holding up a necklace.

"Maya's locket…? Why do you have it?"

"I thought she might like have this before the rentals find it and throw it away like everything else."

Lucas looked confused.

"What do you mean everything else?" he asked.

"All her stuff. They donated it."

"What? Why?"

"Why would they have kept it?"

"Am I missing something here?" Lucas said looking at Zay.

"Maya told you she got kicked out right?"

Lucas looked surprised.

"I'm gonna take that as a no… I've said to much. Anyways give this to Maya and… yea." The girl said handing him the necklace and walking away quickly.

Lucas looked at Zay.

"I thought she told you she was getting the clasp fixed on it?" Zay asked.

"She did."

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _It had been a long week. It was the week Kermit came and tried to take Maya and she was thrown into foster care. Lucas thought she needed some cheering up so he bought her this golden heart locket with a picture of her and him in it. He thought it would help her know that no matter what life throws at her he'd always be right there._

 _Even though Maya had her own room at the Friar's she didn't use it much. Lucas came home after baseball practice one day to find her curled up in a ball silently crying in his bed._

 _"Maya? What's wrong?" he sat next to her._

 _"What isn't wrong?" she said not moving or looking at him._

 _This was the first time all week Maya had shown any emotion. She was a rock because Kermit was around. She wanted to show him she didn't care anymore._

 _"I'm sorry Maya. I wish there was something I could do."_

 _"Me too."_

 _Lucas had secretly been trying to convince his mom to foster Maya._

 _You see back in Texas when Lucas was around the age of 5 there was a little boy who lived in a very bad household, so Lucas's parents stepped in and got a fosters license in order to take in the little boy._

 _Maya didn't know about this and Lucas didn't tell her just yet because he didn't want to get her hopes up. Lucas's mother just didn't see it fit that Maya be fostered by them because she felt that Maya and Lucas were too close for that. I didn't really make sense because Maya practically lived with them anyways._

 _Little did Lucas know his mom hadn't renewed her license in so long and she didn't want him to know that. She low-key was trying to get it renewed but there was a huge process. She too did not want to get Maya's and Lucas's hopes up for something that may not be a possibility right now._

 _"What if they stick me somewhere and I won't be able to see you guys anymore?" Maya said sitting up._

 _"They can't do that."_

 _"They can do whatever they want." Maya said._

 _"This is your home. I don't think they'll ship you off. You've been here your whole life."_

 _"I hope not." Maya said sniffling._

 _Silence._

 _"I got you something." Lucas said breaking the silence._

 _He got up, went over to his dresser, and pulled out a box. He walked back over and sat next to her._

 _"You didn't have to get me anything."_

 _"Nonsense. I wanted to." he smiled._

 _Maya smiled and took the box. She opened it. It was a gold heart._

 _She looked at him with hopeful eyes._

 _"You got me a gold heart?"_

 _"Not just any gold heart." he said reaching over and opening it._

 _"It's a locket." Maya said looking at him._

 _"You said you always wanted one."_

 _She smiled down at it. Her smiled got bigger seeing the picture inside._

 _It was a picture of her and Lucas. It was fall and the group of friends were hanging out in central park. The two were sitting on a bench, Lucas's arm around Maya while she was laughing hysterically and he was just smiling at her._

 _"My favorite picture." Maya said letting a tear single fall._

 _"I wanted you to know that know matter what happens or where you are I will always be right here." he said taking the necklace and putting it around her neck._

 _She just held the heart in her hands and looked at it smiling._

 _"Thank you." she said looking up at him._

 _He wiped the tear off her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss._

 _"I'd do anything for you." he smiled._

 _"I love you." They both said at the same time._

 _They ended up laughing at each other before they kissed again._

 _END OF FLASHBACK._

* * *

The bell rang for lunch. Lucas hadn't seen Maya yet today but he knew he'd get so see her now.

Zay quickly made his way to the lunch room before Lucas could get there to warn Maya.

Zay came up behind Maya who was already sitting at the table and whispered in her ear, "Get ready."

"What?" Maya said looking at him as he sat down.

The group slowly started piling in at the table and then came Lucas.

"Maya we need to talk." he said sitting next to her.

"About?" Maya said smiling at him while the rest of the group went on with their conversations.

Lucas held up her necklace. Maya dropped her smile instantly.

"When were you gonna tell me?" he said coldly.

"Not here." Maya said looking away from him.

"Maya-" Lucas started but she got up and walked away.

He followed.

"How did you find out?" she asked continuing walking into the hall.

"Your roommate told me this morning. Asked me to give this back to you before the rents found it and threw it away along with the rest of your things."

"They threw my stuff away!" Maya said shocked.

"Maya!"

"What?"

"When were you gonna tell me you got kicked out?"

Maya took a deep breath. "I don't know."

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know Maya?"

"I mean… I mean I don't know." she looked down.

"When did it happen?"

Maya took a deep breath. "3 weeks ago." she said lowly.

"What?"

"3 weeks ago okayy! They kicked me out 3 weeks ago!" Maya said getting louder.

"3 weeks… But that's when Ronald told you you were being moved." Lucas said confused.

"Yea, it was that same day."

Lucas looked confused.

"Remember I snuck out that night to meet you guys. Well when I got back my backpack was on the front porch with a note on it that said good luck."

"Maya-"

"I was embarrassed okayy. I didn't want another one of my screw ups to get in the way of us. That's why I didn't tell you." she said sitting in the window ledge.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. You can come to me with anything."

Maya was silent.

"Wait." Lucas said, a light bulb going off in his head. "3 weeks ago… Where have you been staying?"

Maya instantly looked away from him.

"Maya?" he said getting concerned.

She started to look worried.

"Don't get angry okayy?" she said not looking at him.

"Where have you been staying?" he said again a little more sternly.

Maya took a deep breath before letting the bomb drop.

"I've been staying at Josh's."

Lucas looked angry. He was literally biting his tongue.

"Lucas?" Maya said looking at him.

He just shook his head slightly. He then got up and started to walk away.

Maya's eyed were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry." she said fighting back the tears.

He just ignored her and walked away.

Maya just sat in the hall dumbfounded with herself.

* * *

Eventually the bell rang indicating lunch was over and last period was starting. Maya hid in the bathroom until the halls were clear. She wasn't in the mood to face people.

She got to her locker once class had started and pulled out her phone to text Lucas, but something stopped her, so she didn't, she texted Liz instead.

Lemon: _Had a fight with Lucas. Can we talk?_

Liz: _Sorry Lem. Ditched school after 2nd._

Lemon: _:(_

Liz: _We can talk at home. Dealing with something._

Lemon: _Everything okayy?_

Liz: _Drama from a past life._

Lemon: _Okayy, well I am here if you need me._

Maya put her phone back in her bag and grabbed her Math book. She figured she'd show up for class at some point or get in trouble for skipping.

Maya then closed her locker and turned around only to run into somebody.

"Oh gosh!" Maya jumped startled by the guy.

The guy just stood there acting odd.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. I thought I was alone." Maya said.

The guy didn't say anything. He was acting all schizophrenic like. He was hugging a backpack.

"Okayy well I am going to go to class now…" Maya said starting to walk away.

"Wait!" the guy said stopping Maya. "I just want to talk."

"Okayy." Maya said looking at him.

"I've changed." he started. "I'm not who I used to be."

"Umm…"

"Just listen." he said. "They told me to make a list of who I want to forgive, but I just can't forgive you. What you did was horrible and unforgivable."

"I'm not who you think I am…" Maya said confused.

"Be quiet Liz!" the kid yelled.

"You don't understand. I'm not-"

"Just shut up and listen!"

Maya jumped a little at the stern-ness of his voice, but she did as she was told.

"They told me not to think of how you treated me, but its eating at me alive." the kid said stone coldly.

The kid was hugging his bag harder.

Maya took a small step back trying to add a little distance.

"I just- I just need it to end Liz."

He started to pull something out of his bag.

Maya's breath hitched as she took some more steps back.

The kid pulled the gun and let it hang by his side.

Maya started to turn to walk away but he yelled at her.

"Don't turn away from me!"

Maya just froze. She could see somebody out of the corner of her eye in the next hall over.

It was Josh. He saw Maya frozen as he rounded the corner to figure out what all the yelling was about.

"Maya?" Josh said as he got closer.

She turned her head to look at him. A single tear dropped onto her cheek.

"Maya what's-" Josh said as he picked up his pace and then noticed the guy with the gun.

Josh froze.

"What's going on here?" Josh said carefully.

The kid with the gun was literally jumping out of his own skin freaking out about whatever went down between him and Liz.

"Who are you?" the kid said.

"I'm Josh. And you are?"

"Jacob. Her ex." he nodded towards Maya.

Josh looked at Maya confused.

"He thinks I'm Liz." she whispered.

"What? What did you just tell him?!"

"Nothing." Maya pleaded.

"Okayy Okayy." Josh said stepping in.

"Jacob, can I ask what all this is about?" Josh said taking a step to get in front of Maya.

Maya was just trying not to burst.

"Her. She treated me terrible. Like I was dirt."

Josh crept closer to Jacob.

"They told me to forget and move on, but I can't." he said freaking out. "I can't just let it go. SHE RUINED ME!" he shouted.

"Hey Hey, it's alright." Josh said creeping closer. "I'm sure she's truly sorry about it. You're sorry right?" Josh said looking at Maya.

She just nodded her head yes.

"See, she's sorry."

"I don't believe her." Jacob said freaking out more. "Besides I already shot someone." he said pulling up the gun pointing it directly at Maya.

Maya's eyes got really wide and more tears began to fall.

Josh didn't waste any more time. He grabbed Jacobs hand hoping to get the gun pointed away from Maya.

The two guys struggled and Maya was panicking. There was so much happening in that second. And then the gun went off.

BANG

The two guys froze and fell to the floor after a second.

"NO!" Maya shouted in full blown tears. She however managed not to move. Yes she wanted to run over but who knew if it was safe or not.

"CODE BLUE. I REPEAT THIS IS A CODE BLUE." A voice came over the intercom.

It wasn't even minutes before you heard cop cars and sirens around the school.

Maya was just standing there in tears.

"Josh?" she said through her tears.

* * *

 ****Skip to math class.**

Everyone had the same math class except for Charlie and Billy.

Everything was fine. The teacher was moaning on about the quadratic formula and Zay and Lucas were passing notes about what happened during lunch.

Everything was fine until:

"CODE BLUE. I REPEAT THIS IS A CODE BLUE."

The class started to murmur.

"What's a code blue?" Missy asked aloud.

The teacher wasn't saying anything. Instead she locked the door and turned out he lights.

"Mr. Aviary, what's going on?" Missy asked confused.

"Code blue means gun on campus." the teacher said coldly.

"A gun?" Missy said her eyes widening.

Lucas looked at Zay, and then to Maya's seat. She and Josh were the only ones not in class.

"This could simply be a drill." the teacher said.

"Aren't we supposed to test practice drills though?" Leila asked getting scared.

"Please, everyone get against the back wall. We have a protocol to follow." the teacher said shushing them. She didn't answer the question because Leila was right. They always tested drills and they hadn't tested this one yet this year.

"I'm sure she's fine." Zay said to Lucas who was staring at Maya's seat.

"There's a deadly weapon on campus and my girlfriend is missing." Lucas said shocked.

Missy gasped a little hearing what Lucas had said.

"I'm sure she's fine." Zay said to Lucas. "Maya can handle herself." Zay said turning to Missy trying to reassure her.

Lucas pulled out his phone and texted Maya. He knew that if she was fine she would text back letting him know. When she didn't reply he knew something was wrong.

"She hasn't answered." Lucas said getting worried.

"Luke. Maya is a big girl."

"I can't lose her. I can't." Lucas said looking at him.

"You won't." Zay said confident.

* * *

 ****Back to the hallway.**

"Josh?" Maya whimpered.

There was little movement from the two boys on the ground.

"Hey!" someone yelled as a group of men ran up in the hall. It was a swat team.

"There's a gun!" Maya said pointing at Josh and Jacob. "It went off but I don't- I don' know!" Maya was freaking.

"Miss you need to calm down." one of the men said trying to back her up from the two boys.

"Is he okayy?" Maya cried pointing to Josh.

Maya couldn't see anything because a group of men were surrounding the two boys and another was holding Maya back.

"Josh!" she yelled. The swat man literally was holding Maya back.

The swat team grabbed the gun and immediately bagged it as evidence.

"Check his pulse." One man ordered.

"No pulse."

Maya gasped letting more tears fall.

"Wait, this one has one." a man said.

"Kid, you alright?"

Josh was squinting his eyes coming to.

"Maya." he whispered.

The swat men helped him up.

"Josh!" Maya exclaimed as he got up.

Josh looked over to see Maya being held back.

"Maya!" he ran over to her. The swat man released Maya and she met him halfway.

She immediately wrapped him in a hug. Her face covered in tears.

Josh just held her for a minute.

"Maya are you okayy?" he said pulling out of the hug putting his forehead against hers and on hand caressing her cheek.

She just shook her head yes the tears just falling.

"The gun- it just went off- I I didn't-"

He pulled her back in to the hug.

"Shh. It's okayy Maya. I got you." he said calmly.

The swat team moved around the two.

"We need to get an ambulance in here. Tell them to bring a body bag." josh heard one of them say.

"We are going to need to move you two into another area for questioning." one of the men said to Maya and Josh.

* * *

 ****Back in the classroom.**

There was a lot of commotion going on out in the halls. There was guard man at every door.

"Why won't they tell us what's going on?" Missy said very worried.

Just then someone knocked on the door. They whispered into the teachers ear.

"Lucas." Mrs. Aviary said. "Would you please join me in the hall."

Lucas looked at Zay worried.

"She's fine man. I know it." Zay said to him.

Lucas got up and went into the hall.

"Lucas Friar?" A women asked.

'"Yes." he answered.

"It's about Maya Hart."

"No." Lucas said starting to freak out a little.

"She was involved in the shooting."

"No." Lucas said again showing a more vulnerable side of himself.

"Lucas I'm going to need you to calm down."

"Where is she? Can I see her? I need to see her?"

"Yes she's asking for you." the women said. "If you would just follow me."

The women could not walk fast enough.

* * *

 ****Back to Maya and Josh.**

There was a detective questioning Maya and Josh. They tried to separate the two but Maya refused. She was practically shaking.

"Miss Hart, did the young man say why he was here?" the detective asked.

"He- he said he needed it to end." Maya said. "He thought I was Liz."

"And who is Liz?"

"Her sister." Josh chimed in.

"He wouldn't listen. He just- he just-" she was starting to cry again. She was in shock.

"Maya it's alright, just breath. I'm here." Josh said grabbing her hand.

Maya took a deep breath. "He pointed the gun right at me."

"And then you and he- and it went off- and I just-" she was crying again.

Josh gave her another hug.

"We need her to calm down Mr. Matthews."

"You're freaking her out, can't you see she's scared." Josh said angry at the detective.

"Okayy I think that's enough for now." the principal said stepping in.

"We need these state-"

"That's enough!" the principal demanded. "I ask you please leave the kids alone. They've been through enough today."

The detective left angrily.

"Miss Hart, Mr. Matthews, I am so sorry about all of this." with that being said the principal left the two alone.

The two just sat there for a second.

"That gun went off-"

"We don't need to talk about it now Maya." Josh said cutting her off.

"That gun went off and I froze. I couldn't move. What if you were hurt?"

"Maya-"

"I couldn't even move, you could've been really hurt."

"Maya."

"I'm such a bad person. I was so selfish to not have done anything."

"Maya look at me."

She did.

"I'm not hurt, I am fine."

Maya wiped her face.

"I'm more worried about you." Josh said to her.

"He just, he pointed it right at me. I thought I was gonna die. This was it." Maya said forming more tears.

Josh was heartbroken for her.

Just then the two heard someone shout her name from the hall.

* * *

"MAYA!"

It was Lucas. He was running towards the library once he saw her through the window.

Maya wasted no second. She was up and out the door and in his arms crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't ever lie to you again!" she cried.

"Forget about it. Are you alright?" Lucas said looking into her eyes.

She just looked at him. She burst into tears while shaking her head no.

"I thought it was over. That I was going to die and never see you again." she cried.

Lucas's heart was breaking.

"Could I ask you two to please move into the room and clear the hall?" someone said to them.

They did as asked. They had entered the room next to the one Josh was in.

He could see them talking and Maya just torn up about everything.

Maya had calmed down and her and Lucas were talking.

"They called that code blue, and you weren't in class. I just, I knew something was wrong."

"The kid just kept yelling at me. Telling me how I treated him so bad and he wanted it to be over. He thought I was Liz."

Lucas grabbed her hands.

"And then Josh stepped in and was trying to calm him." Lucas looked over at Josh who was talking to a cop.

"But it didn't work, and he pointed the gun right at me." Maya started crying. "I thought it was over right then. I was a goner."

Lucas's heart was breaking even more.

"But then everything happened so fast and the gun went off and they went down." Maya was freaking out.

Lucas just hugged her.

"Josh saved my life." Maya cried.

Lucas looked over at Josh again, this time Josh looked at him to.

"Thank you." Lucas mouthed.

Josh just nodded his head.

When Maya had caught her breath again she pulled out of the hug.

"I don't ever want to fight again." she said.

Lucas smiled. "Me neither."

Maya giggled a little. That was her first smile in hours.

Maya looked over to see Josh getting up and walking away with an EMT.

Maya's eyes widened and she darted over to the next room.

"What's going on? What's wrong? Josh?" Maya said frantically.

"Maya it's alright, I'm fine."

"Why are you leaving with an EMT?"

"It's no big deal."

Maya looked confused.

"They want to check my heart just in case."

"In case of what?" Maya said worried.

"I was born prematurely so they need to make sure everything is alright organ wise." Josh said.

"Oh my gosh." Maya said dazed.

"Maya I'll be fine, I promise." he said looking at her.

Lucas came in the room behind Maya.

She didn't hesitate to hug Josh. Lucas was a little jealous of his girl hugging another guy but he knew why and was grateful.

"Thank you Josh. You saved my life." Maya said.

"Any day Maya, any day." Josh said.

This caused Maya to smile.

"I owe you."

"Nah, seeing you smile since everything is enough for me to know that you'll be alright."

She smiled at him gratefully. He smiled back. Then he looked at Lucas and nodded again before leaving with the EMT.

"Text me as soon as you know your for sure okayy!" Maya yelled at him.

She walked back over to Lucas.

"Can we go home now?" she asked him. "Your home?"

He smiled. "Everyday."

* * *

 **A/N: I am SO sorry this chapter update took so long. I've literally been writing it for over a week now. I wanted it to be perfect! I have decided that there will be a True Maya Part 3 because there is just so much more to add to this movement and I cannot leave anything out, but if I continue with this chapter you will be reading until daylight. This chapter is very heavy and was inspired by _The Fosters_ recent summer premiere and the 2 part Episode of _Degrassi: The Next Generation - Time Stands Still_ (is it sad I know that off the top of my head and it's been almost or maybe even more than 10 years since those episodes premiered on television). Anyways please please please review this chapter because it did take me longer than normal to write and I really want to know what you guys think! Also if you please, to get a better idea of the way I want the scene to go please do go and watch the two part Degrassi Episode (I believe it was season 4) and you will hopefully get the way I was playing this out in my head. Sorry about the long awaited update and oart 3 to come!**


	22. Girl Meets True Maya Part 3

**I DO NOT own Girl Meets World!**

As Lucas and Maya made their way out the front doors of the school they were bombarded by paparazzi.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"Were you involved in the shooting?"

Lucas was pushing through the crowd with Maya by his side.

"Did the gunman say anything before he died?"

Maya froze.

"He died?" she said aloud shocked.

Lucas grabbed her hand making her aware she wasn't alone and they continued out to his truck and left the school.

* * *

The car ride was silent. Maya was being very distant.

They arrived at his house and Maya didn't move. She was zoning.

"Maya?" Lucas said as he opened her door for her.

She snapped out of her daze and looked down at him.

"Sorry. I was spacing."

He smiled. He helped her down from his truck since it was ridiculously high due to her short stature.

He put her down on the ground but she didn't release her grip on him.

Her eyes were locked on his.

He could see how scared she was.

"I'm not going anywhere." he said.

With that being said Maya was up on her tiptoes with her hands around his neck connecting their lips.

It was a sweet innocent kiss that lingered.

When their lips parted their heads did not.

"I love you." Maya whispered.

"Forever an always." Lucas whispered back.

Maya kissed him one more time before breaking away to go inside.

Before she even got close to the door Lucas's mother opened the front door and was outside heading straight for Maya.

As soon as Maya saw her she ran towards her engulfing her in a hug.

"I am so glad you are okayy!" Lucas's mother exclaimed.

Lucas's mom was the closest thing Maya had to her own mother ever since 7th grade basically. Yes Katy was around then but not enough. Lucas's mom basically adopted Maya when they first met when Lucas and Maya had to do the muffin project for Mr. Matthews class.

Maya quietly cried into her shoulder.

"I saw the news. I am so sorry Maya."

Maya still didn't say anything but subtlety tightened her grip on Mrs. Friar.

Lucas couldn't help but smile at the two people he loved most.

The two released the hug finally.

"Why don't we all go inside and I'll make something to eat while you two do whatever." Mrs. Friar said.

"I could eat." Maya said.

Mrs. Friar let out a breath of relief and a smile.

* * *

Maya couldn't sleep much that night. It's not that she didn't want to but it was more of her mind keeping her awake.

Maya was perfectly wrapped in Lucas's arms. Because she wasn't asleep he wasn't asleep. He was worried after the day she had.

"I love you." Maya said out of the blue.

"I love you too." Lucas said smiling.

Maya started to play with Lucas's hand.

He intertwined their fingers hand pulled her hand back to kiss it.

She smiled grateful. She looked back and he kissed her on the lips.

Maya turned all the way around so they could continue kissing.

When she finally took a second to catch her breath she said it again.

"I really mean it. I do love you."

* * *

The next week at school was hard for Maya.

It was Monday, her first day back.

Lucas could tell she was tense during the ride to school.

They arrived at the school and Maya was hesitant.

"I'm here." Lucas said grabbing her hand.

"Good." she said.

"You ready."

"Never." Maya joked.

The two then headed into the school.

Lucas walked Maya to her locker, and then to their first class which they had together. The bell rand and he walked Maya to her 2nd class of the day, which they did not have together, even though he knew it would make him late for his.

"I will meet you right back here to walk you 4th okay?" Lucas said as she looked at him.

"Deal." Maya said smiling. "Now go to class before your late." and she pushed him away.

The class went on forever. Maya's mind was everywhere but school.

She felt as if everyone was staring at her, whispering about her.

The bell rang and Maya couldn't have been more relieved to leave.

One problem. Lucas wasn't outside her class waiting.

She started to panic a little on the inside.

 _"It's okayy."_ she told herself. _"You can manage to go to your next class alone."_

Maya could manage that, but the only problem was that she had to go to her locker to retrieve her notebook.

She made her was through the halls scarcely. She felt as if everyone was watching her, just staring at her. It made her really uncomfortable.

She got closer to the hall in which her locker was and managed to slow down. She hadn't been there alone since it happened.

The bell rang and Maya was still creeping around to her locker.

The halls quickly cleared making Maya freak out a little.

 _"It's okayy, you can do this."_ she told herself.

She came up on the hall and peeked around to make sure it was empty. She took a deep breath and went towards her locker.

She was shaking looking over her shoulder rapidly and suddenly she froze.

All she could think about was what had happened the week prior. The whole debacle was just running on repeat in her head. She started to really freak.

All of a sudden she felt like she couldn't breath. She was having a panic attack.

She started to back away from the hall and as soon as she turned around she had two arms wrap around her.

"It's okayy Maya, it's okayy! It's me. It's Josh!"

* * *

 ****20 minutes later.**

Josh and Maya moved outside so they didn't get caught skipping in the halls. Maya wasn't ready for class.

"So how are you?" Maya asked breaking the silence.

"I'm good. I mean, well as good as expected."

"Yea. Me too." Maya said with a low voice.

Awkward silence.

"So the doctor said everything was okayy with you?" Maya said breaking the silence.

"Yup. Just a broken rib, other than that everything is good."

"Good." Maya said relieved. "I don't think I could handle it if you were hurt."

"Maya it wouldn't have been your fault."

"Might as well have been. I mean you stepped in to protect me."

"Yea but that guy pulling a gun out wasn't your fault, it was no ones. He was messed up."

"So I've been told. It just makes me wonder why. Like what happened that got him all worked up."

"Have you talked to Liz about it?" Josh asked.

Maya shook her head. "She hasn't been around."

"Really? No phone call or anything?" Josh asked a little confused.

"No. Nothing. It's got me kind of worried."

"I think we all know Liz can definitely hold her own." Josh said.

"Yea." Maya huffed. "She's definitely one of a kind ain't she?"

 _ **BUZZ BUZZ**_

Maya's phone went off.

"Lucas?" Josh asked.

"Yea. He was supposed to walk me to my locker so this didn't happen."

"I see. So… where was he?"

"Says he got stuck in the office."

"Ahh. Well if you need I'm here as well."

Maya looked at Josh and smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Josh smiled back.

Silence.

"So what were you doing in the hall? You know, that hall."

"Oh yea, that. That's a funny story."

"I got time, I mean we did skip class and all."

Josh smiled. "Well I actually was gonna try and conquer the hall myself."

"Really?" Maya said sarcastically. "Well I think we both failed at that task." she joked.

Josh laughed.

The two spent the rest of the class talking before the bell rang for lunch.

* * *

Maya and Josh made their way to the lunch room together.

"Is it just me or do you feel like everyone has been staring at you too all day?" Maya asked as they went through the hall.

"Definitely." Josh said.

Maya smiled as they entered the cafeteria.

Maya sat at a table and Josh across from her.

Someone came and hugged Maya tightly from behind.

"I am so glad to see that you are alive!" Zay said.

Maya couldn't help but smile.

"Me too." Maya said.

Zay gave her a small kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to her.

"Hey now." Lucas said walking up. "Should I be worried here?" he joked sitting on the other side of Maya.

"Absolutely!" Maya joked back.

"We're over babe. I've moved onto Zay." she said putting her arm around Zay smiling.

Lucas pretended to be hurt. "Can I at least be your best man at your wedding still?"

"Ya man. For a dollar."

"One dollar? That's it?" he pretended to be shocked. "Your gonna marry the best girl in the whole world and your only charging a dollar?!"

Maya couldn't contain her laughter.

"At least let me give you a dollar and a quarter." Lucas continued on.

"That's it?!" Maya laughed. "I'm only worth a dollar 25 to you!"

"She's right man." Zay chimed in. "Make it a dollar 50."

Josh was laughing this whole time. He was happy to have friends like them.

Maya laugh-gasped at Zay pushing him away.

Lucas put his arm around Maya pulling her closer.

"Your not worth anything because you're priceless to me." he said looking at her.

Maya couldn't help but blush. She gave him a kiss on the lips.

"So I guess that's the end of us?" Zay said.

"Sorry hun." Maya said turning to him. "We can still me friends!" she smiled.

Zay took a deep sigh. "I guess." he said.

Maya gave Zay a kiss on the cheek. She loved that they were such great friends. All of them.

Maya was glad to be able to joke with her friends like this. She wouldn't be taking anything for granted again.

The group just had a good time at lunch keeping the mood light and full of laughter.

* * *

When it came time for last period Maya, Lucas, Zay, Missy, Leila, and Josh all made their way to math while Charlie and Billy went to English.

The students trickled into the classroom one at a time.

"Miss Hart. Nice to see you could grace us with your presence today." Mrs. Aviary said aloud.

Maya was a little offended. "Yea well I was a little busy last class. Hope you can forgive me."

"We'll see." Mrs. Aviary said.

"What's her deal?" Lucas murmured to Zay.

The class started and all throughout it the teacher kept glaring at Maya giving her not so nice looks.

It was 15 minutes to the final bell of the day and Maya couldn't take it anymore. She knew Lucas and her friends were annoyed by it as well, so Maya spoke up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mrs. Aviary, but is there something you'd like to say to me?"

"Excuse me Miss Hart?"

"Well it's just that you keep giving me nasty glares and I don't understand why." Maya explained.

"I don't believe I have been Miss Hart. I've haven't looked at you once this class." the teacher tried defending herself.

"That's not true." Lucas jumped in. "You've been glaring at her all class."

"Mr. Friar if you have something to contribute it will have to wait until after class."

"Me?" Lucas said shocked. "You've been staring at Maya as if she's done something wrong."

"Did she not?"

"No!" Zay chimed in. "How could she?"

"Okayy all this will have to wait until after class." Mrs. Aviary cut in.

"Class is over." Lucas said getting angry.

"Mr. Friar I suggest you watch your tone."

"My tone?" Lucas was angry.

"Lucas it's okayy. Calm down." Maya said to him.

"I'm sorry Maya but I can't." he looked at the teacher. "You've been giving Maya nasty looks all class and I don't appreciate how you are trying to defend yourself here."

"Get out of my class."

"What?!" Lucas and Maya exclaimed at the same time.

"Principals office now!" she demanded to Lucas.

Maya was very shocked and upset as she watched Lucas leave the class.

"Now if anyone else as anything to say they can join Mr. Friar on his journey to the office." Mrs. Aviary said coldly.

Zay was going to stand up and walk out but Lucas gave him the death glare signaling for him to stay.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr. Friar but I have no choice but to suspend you."

"What?!" he said.

"You yelled at a teacher."

"She was blaming Maya for last week."

"And I will have a talk with her about that, but you are only a student and your actions can only take you so far. I'm sorry but your suspended for the rest of the week."

Lucas got up and left the principals office angry.

* * *

Maya and Zay were both waiting at Lucas's truck for him.

"Suspended." he said as he walked up angrily.

"What?!" Maya exclaimed.

"For the rest of the week."

"They can't do that!" she was getting upset.

"Yea you were only defending her." Zay said.

"Well they don't see it that way." Lucas said angry.

"This isn't fair." Maya said angry kicking a tire.

"Hey don't hate the truck." Lucas said.

"They're really suspending you over this?" Zay asked.

"For the rest of the week."

Maya got silent.

"This is bull shit!" Zay said. "I should go back in and give them a piece of my mind!"

"You'd just get suspended too." Lucas said leaning against his truck.

"Yea, but if it means standing up for Maya it's worth it."

"You can't do that Zay."

"Why not?"

"Because if I'm not here she's gonna need you." Lucas said looking at him.

Zay took a deep breath to calm himself. "Fine." he said through his teeth.

"Uhhh." Zay said looking over Lucas's shoulder.

"What?" Lucas asked.

Zay pointed at Maya who was already a pretty good distance away.

"Shit." Lucas said.

Lucas took off after her but not before he gave Zay the keys to his truck.

"Here." he said tossing them too him as he ran after Maya.

* * *

"Maya! Maya wait!" he shouted.

"Maya!" he said catching up to her jumping in front of her.

"Maya." she wouldn't look at him but instead tried to move around him.

"Maya what's wrong?" he said getting back in front of her.

"Nothing alright." Maya said moving around him again.

"No, somethings wrong." he said grabbing her arm getting in front of her again.

"This whole thing is wrong!" Maya shouted. "It's all my fault!"

"What? None of this is your fault Maya."

"Yes it is! The school being on lockdown is my fault. Mrs. Aviary giving me nasty looks! You getting suspended! It's all my fault!"

"Maya none of that is your fault!" Lucas exclaimed. "How were you supposed to know some screwed up kid was gonna hold you at gunpoint. Me getting suspended is on me! I stood up for my belief and yelled at a teacher. That's on me not you. None of this is your fault!"

Maya took a deep breath. "I can't be here without you. I nearly had a panic attack today when you got stuck in the office before 4th."

"Hey hey hey. You'll be just fine. You'll have Missy and Leila, Josh and Billy and Charlie. You'll most definitely have Zay." Lucas said holding her face. "Your not gonna be alone."

"But you won't be here." she said.

"Yes I will." Lucas said pulling her locket out of his pocket and putting it around her neck.

"You got the clasp fixed." she said smiling at it.

"I'll be right with you everyday." he smiled at her.

She gave him a hug.

Maya took a deep breath before releasing the hug.

"So this is forreal? I have to do this without you?"

"You'll have Zay. He'll be there every second breathing down your neck until you feel suffocated." Lucas smiled. "And if he isn't I'll kick his ass."

Maya smiled and laughed. She pulled Lucas down for a kiss.

"Just know that I am so not happy about this." she said releasing the kiss.

"Neither am I. But I will bring you to school and be waiting here for when you get out everyday." Lucas said as Zay pulled up in his truck.

"You let Zay drive? You won't even let me drive!"

Lucas smiled.

"That's because Zay can actually reach the gas pedal."

Maya "shocked gasped".

"Don't worry. I love you and your shortness." Lucas smiled.

"You two done making a debacle?" Zay said rolling down the window. "Cause I'd love a ride home."

Lucas laughed and looked at Maya.

"We good?"

"I guess so." she said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Okayy dude, out of my truck."

"What? That's all the driving I get to do?"

"Yes, now get in the back."

"And I have to sit in the back? What happened to bro's before hoe's?" Zay joked.

Maya couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll sit in the back. Wouldn't wanna hurt your ego." She said to Zay.

"Good." Zay smiled back.

Lucas helped Maya into the back of the truck and Zay took the passengers seat. With that the three went on their way blaring music and having a good time.

* * *

 **A/N: Actually gonna make this a 4 part just to help wrap up the last bit of drama I have left with this whole debacle!**


	23. Girl Meets True Maya Part 4

**I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD!**

* * *

"I can't believe I have to finish the week without you." Maya said as Lucas parked his truck in front of the school.

"Don't worry, 8 hours until I pick you up and then this week will fly by." Lucas reassured her.

"Fine, but just one thing before I go…"

"What?" Lucas asked.

She jumped over and pressed her lips against his. It was a passionate hungry kiss. She wanted to leave him wanting more.

As she removed her lips from his he just looked at her.

"Okayy so maybe you should just skip school today." Lucas smirked.

"Ha, not a chance." Maya smiled.

"You ready yet?" Zay asked interrupting them opening Maya's door.

"You'll be here waiting for me?" Maya said to Lucas.

"3:00 on the dot." Lucas smiled.

"Alright, help me down new babe for the week." Maya said to Zay.

Zay helped her out of Lucas's truck and she went to wait on the side walk.

"Don't worry man. No ones gonna hurt her." Zay said to Lucas.

"I trust you, and I love her. Don't leave her side." Lucas said with complete seriousness.

"I got this." Zay said closing the door and walking over to Maya.

"Where to Miss Hart?" Zay said holding out his arm.

"Mmmm, I guess we should start with my locker."

"You sure?" Zay said looking in her eyes.

"Got to at some point…"

"Okayy, after you." Zay said gesturing for her to lead the way.

She linked her arm in his and the two went on her way.

Lucas watched the two. He loved that they were all friends. He trusted Zay with his life and Maya was his life.

As the two disappeared out of his sight h started his truck and drove away.

 _"8 hours."_ he said to himself. _"8 hours."_

* * *

The week couldn't have taken any longer to end. It was finally Friday and Lucas literally stared at the clock in his room all day waiting for the time to come for him to go get Maya.

"Are you just gonna sit there all day?" Lucas mom said entering his room.

"Pretty much." Lucas said looking at her.

"Why don't you get out? Go do something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, anything." she said leaving the room.

Lucas returned to looking at his clock.

The time finally came for Lucas to go get Maya.

He pulled up to the school and parked his truck.

"2 minutes till." he said aloud to himself.

The bell rang and students fled from the school. Lucas couldn't wait to see Maya.

* * *

"He's gonna be upset." Maya said to Zay.

"Yea, but this isn't something he can control."

"I don't wanna leave."

"And I don't want you to." Zay said. "Maya, your not just my best guys girl, your my best friend too and I don't want you to go either, but we don't get to decide this."

Maya gave Zay a hug. "I love you too Zay."

The two released the hug.

"How am I supposed to tell Lucas?"

"You just have to do it. Better now than to late."

"I just- It's not fair." Maya said upset.

"I know. Believe me."

"I don't want to break his heart."

"No way that's possible. He loves you no matter where you are."

"I know that."

"Besides I'll be here to help him get through this." Zay said reassuring Maya.

Maya took a deep breath.

"I guess we better go before her worries." Maya said.

"You ready?"

"No. Just more disappointment in my life." Maya said taking a deep breath.

"Come on." Zay said holding out his hand.

Maya took his hand and the two made their way down the hall.

As the two exited the school Lucas saw them and a smile grew upon his face.

Zay had his arm around Maya and her arm around his waist.

"Oh no. There he is." Maya said stopping in her tracks.

"I- I don't think I can do this." Maya said looking at Zay.

"Maya you can do this. I know you can." Zay said to her.

"No I can't. I can't break his heart again." Maya said shaking her head. A small tear fell onto her cheek from the fear.

Lucas was confused as to why the two stopped walking.

"Maya, Maya relax." Zay said grabbing her face. "If it will make you calm down, I'll tell Luke."

"Really? You would do that for me?" Maya said looking in his eyes.

"I'd do anything for you." Zay said.

Maya took a deep breath.

As soon as Lucas saw Zay grab Maya's face he knew something was wrong.

"Are you okayy to wait here?" Zay asked Maya.

She shook her head yes.

"I'll be right back." Zay said leaving Maya.

 **Just for the record I'd like to tell you all Maya's outfit for the day. She is wearing dark blue denim skinny jeans with gold sandals and a peach pink blouse. Her hair is completely straightened and more golden then ever.**

"Who do I have to kill?" Lucas said as Zay walked up.

"Relax man, you don't have to kill anyone just yet."

"Then what happened? Why is Maya over there by herself?"

"She got some news today…" Zay started.

"Like what?"

"I'm gonna tell you this but if you freak out and get angry right here in front of Maya she may just break herself. SO you have to stay calm. Okayy?"

"Okayy, what is it?"

"I mean it. Stay clam dude."

"I got it, now tell me what happened." Lucas said getting a little angry.

"Okayy, she got called out of first period today. Her social worker was needing to talk to her."

"He couldn't have called?"

"Oh that's another thing. Maya's phone was stolen."

"What?!" Lucas said angry/shocked.

"Focus man, anyways Ronald basically told her the state feels she isn't safe here in New York anymore."

Lucas clenched his fists and his teeth to keep form exploding.

"They said they've found her a family to stay with and they are going to temporarily change her identity to keep her safe from Liz's background."

"So what they're just going to move her to this place to just move her again?" Lucas said angry.

Maya was hoping that Lucas wouldn't get angry. She knew he'd be upset and heart broken because of this. She could tell just by watching from afar that Lucas was angry and trying to hold back.

"Basically." said Zay.

Zay looked back at Maya.

"She didn't want to tell you herself because she says she's hurt you to much already."

"She's never hurt me." Lucas said.

"I know that and you know that but she doesn't believe it."

Lucas looked at Maya and she just stared at him.

"Look, she can't stand over there all day by herself. I'm gonna go get her and you need to just take a breath before I assure her your okayy."

Zay walked off back to Maya.

"How is he?" she said worried.

"He's mad and upset."

"Oh god. I knew it." Maya said getting upset herself.

"Hey hey, relax now. He promised me he'd keep his cool."

Maya nodded her head. "Do you believe him?"

"Not for one second." Zay laughed.

Maya laughed and put her head against Zay's chest.

"He's waiting for you okayy?" Zay said.

Maya lifted her head.

"Walk me down?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Zay smiled.

"Zay?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you." Maya said hugging him. "For everything."

"Anytime Maya Hart." Zay said kissing her head.

The two released the hug and Maya grabbed Zay's hand as he walked her down to Lucas.

They got closer and Zay gave Lucas the death look.

Zay released Maya as she instantly went for a hug from Lucas.

It had been a long day.

Zay left the two to be on their own.

"I love you I love you I love you." Maya said into Lucas's shirt.

"I love you more than you could ever imagine." Lucas said kissing her head.

"Come on. Let's go home." Lucas said.

* * *

"You know I am gonna love you no matter where you are." Lucas said to Maya as they did the dishes.

"I know." Maya said.

"And you've never hurt me."

Maya got quiet.

"Maya, you've never hurt me." Lucas said pulling her attention.

Maya took a deep breath. "Can we not do this?"

"Do what Maya?

"Please Lucas. Not now."

"Maya we have to talk about this."

"No we don't." she pleaded.

Maya wasn't looking at him. She was facing forward towards the sink.

"Yes we do." Lucas said.

Maya started to shake her head. She leaned over the skink putting her elbows on the edge and her face in her hands starting to cry.

Lucas didn't say anything. He waited for Maya to start the conversation when she was ready.

He hated listening to her quietly sob into her hands. He wanted to hug her so bad, but not everything could be fixed with a hug.

There was another moment of silence as Maya sniffled and wiped her eyes. She didn't know it but she had smudged her makeup.

"I'm tired of looking forward to something and getting it taken away." she said lowly. "Maybe… Maybe this is for the best."

"What? How can you say that?"

"Think about it Lucas." Maya said getting louder.

"I look forward to being with my mom and she leaves, Liz being around and she's been gone with no contact, and now this. How can I look forward to being with you when fate is constantly trying to rip us apart!"

Lucas was silent.

"I'm tired of hoping for something that I wasn't meant to have!" she exclaimed.

"We're gonna be together no matter where you are Maya. I love you."

"And I love you too. But I can't keep holding you back from living your life Lucas."

"You, you are my life Maya, your my whole life."

Maya shook her head.

"I can't be Lucas. There's more you care about than just me."

"I care about nothing else." Lucas said.

That made Maya laugh. "Oh really? Like Baseball, and all our friends, and Zay- your best friend. I'm not your whole world."

"I'd give up any of those to be with you though."

"See, that right there."

"What?"

"I hold you back. I'm not gonna do it anymore."

Lucas was silent.

Maya gave him a hug.

"I love you to the moon and further beyond, but I'm not going to fight this one." Maya said a tear falling onto her cheek.

With that being said she left the kitchen and went upstairs.

It was a while before Lucas made his way upstairs.

When he finally did he found Maya asleep in his bed. He cold tell she was upset.

He loved her more than anything and no matter what she said, he'd be fighting this battle for her, whether she wanted him to or not.

* * *

 **A/N: I got this chapter in a whole 2 hours before normal! That's a record for me! Instead of writing a True Maya part 5 I am going to make my own chapter title completely so it will be 100% original! It is going to continue right off of this chapter and I will definitely have it up around this time tomorrow night! Hope you enjoy! Please review! Also if anyone has a link to True Maya the actual episode I'd love for you to share it!**


	24. Girl Meets Maya's Home

**I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD!**

"Mom please!" Lucas explained walking after her.

"Lucas, I'm sorry, but no! It's not proper."

"But I love her and I don't want to be without her! If she leaves then she's breaking up with me!"

"She wouldn't do that honey."

"She already did!"

Things got silent.

Lucas's mom just looked at him.

"She told me last night. She thinks that she's holding me back if I wait for her."

"I'm sorry honey. I know how you feel about her but this is not something that is in my control."

"This is bullshit." Lucas said leaving the room.

He was angry. He couldn't lose Maya.

He made his way downstairs and out the front door. He walked right by Maya completely ignoring her.

"Huckleberry?"

Maya just watched him. He was making his way down to the sidewalk.

"Huckleberry?!"

He was just walking fast down the sidewalk as Maya trailed behind.

"Ranger Rick would you slow down?" Maya said trying to catch up to him.

Nothing Maya said was stopping him.

"Lucas!" she shouted making him stop.

"What?!" he said turning around furious.

"Would you just stop and talk to me?!"

"Why? You'll just turn me down again!"

"Lucas, what-"

"Just stop Maya, Just stop." Lucas yelled at her.

Maya backed down and just looked at him.

"Gosh Maya, you just don't get it do you?" he said just trying not to completely explode.

"Lucas could you please just calm down?" Maya said softly.

"That! That right there!"

"What?" Maya asked confused.

"You, you're being you." Lucas said.

"I'm being me? You want me to stop being me?" Maya smiled.

Maya's smiled caused him to laugh at what he said.

"Lucas what's wrong?" Maya said sitting down with him on a bench in a nearby park they ended up in.

"I just can't accept this Maya. I don't want you to leave. I can't let you leave."

"Lucas we don't get to control this one."

"But we can Maya." Lucas said.

"What?" Maya said looking shocked.

"My mom, she has a fosters license. I've been trying to get her to take you in full time."

"And is she?" Maya said shocked.

"She hasn't cracked."

Maya lost hope again.

"I don't get it either. She normally would jump at on opportunity like this."

"Then why-"

"I don't know." Lucas said. "She just keeps saying we are too close for this."

"Too close? Like she thinks we're-"

"I guess."

Maya looked away.

"We have to break up." Maya said quickly.

"What? Maya no-"

"Lucas we have to! If she thinks we're too close then we need to separate and maybe she'll finally say yes."

"But Maya-"

"But nothing! If this is what it takes then it needs to be done."

Lucas was silent.

Maya took a deep breath before actually saying the words.

"Lucas It's-"

"Maya please don't do this." he said grabbing her hands.

"I have to baby." she said

Lucas dropped her hands and looked away from her.

"Look at me." Maya said.

Lucas didn't.

Maya grabbed his face and pulled his to hers.

"I would rather be here with you as the best of friends than be anywhere else without you."

Lucas didn't waste a second to smash his lips into hers.

The kiss was intense and passionate. Lucas didn't want it to stop, but Maya pulled away.

With tears in her eyes she finally said it.

"It's over Lucas."

Maya looked away to hide her tears.

"I umm- I'll move my stuff out of your room tonight." Maya said a tear falling onto her cheek.

"Maya-" Lucas said heavily.

"I gotta go." she said getting up and walking away.

"Are you happy now?!" Lucas said walking into his home seeing his mother at the table reading.

"I'm sorry?"

"Maya broke up with me… forreal."

"Honey I-"

"Just don't mom." Lucas said starting to walk away.

"Just let me know if there's anything I can do." she said causing him to stop.

"Anything?" Lucas said.

"Yes, anything. You name it."

"I want Maya to stay."

"Luke we've talked about this."

"But things are different now." he pleaded.

"Luke."

"Mom please. Things are over. She ended them."

"I can't promise anything."

His face lit up.

"Don't do that. I didn't say yes."

"I have faith."

* * *

**Next day at school.

The group trickled into the lunchroom and found their way to the table one by one.

Something was wrong and Zay knew it as soon as Maya sat next to Missy and Leila.

Lunch was awkward. Maya and Lucas didn't talk much or even look at each other.

Lunch ended and they group went separate ways, but Zay didn't hesitate to hold Maya back.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her around the corner.

"Ow. What the hell Zay?"

"Spill."

"What?" Maya said angry that he pulled her away.

"You and Lucas. Spill." Maya dropped her angriness and just looked at him.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"That's a lie. I know somethings up."

"Nothings up!" Maya exclaimed.

"You didn't sit in between us at lunch."

Maya froze.

"We broke up."

"What?!"

"It had to be done."

"Maya you two are perfect for each other! You can't just break up! It'll shake the whole world!"

"Zay. I didn't do it because I don't love him. I did it because I do!"

"Okayy I am completely confused."

"He said his mom won't accept me as a foster child because we're too close. If we aren't together then she has no reason to say no."

"Oooh. I get it. You'd rather be together as friends then apart and nothing."

"Exactly." Maya said.

Zay gave her a hug.

"So how are you?"

Maya took a deep breath.

"I'm okayy."

Zay looked at her.

"Okayy okayy. I'm a little less than okayy."

"I'm sorry Maya."

"Me too." she said.

* * *

"So it's really over?" Mrs. Friar asked the two.

Lucas looked at Maya. Maya didn't move her focus from Mrs. Friar.

"Yes Ma'am. It is." Maya said.

Lucas hated it.

"Well in that case then I think it is safe to say that this is your new home Maya."

"What?" Maya said shocked but also pretending that she didn't have any idea as to what was going on.

"I have a fosters license and I have decided that it's not proper for you to leave the only home you've ever known."

"Are you serious?" Maya said excited.

Mrs. Friar nodded.

Maya was over joyed with excitement.

"There is a catch though." Mrs. Friar said.

"You two cannot be a thing. Nothing."

Maya glanced at Lucas who just looked angry and upset.

"We understand." Maya said.

"Welcome home Maya." Mrs. Friar said.

Maya smiled and gave her a hug.

"Yea. Welcome." Lucas said gruffly before leaving the room upset.

The two girls just watched him.

Maya looked back at Mrs. Friar. "May I?"

"Go."

Mrs. Friar knew this would be hard for the two of them, especially Lucas because Maya was basically his whole world. Mrs. Friar knew he was upset but there was reasoning behind all her motives. She didn't want Maya and Lucas to be apart, actually she was going to allow Maya to stay anyways since she got her license renewed, but when she found out they broke up she took advantage of the situation. She felt Lucas and Maya spent way to much time together, especially since when he was suspended he literally sat at home and stared at the clock. She took this time to set these rules so Lucas could get back to his life, well mainly his sports. Mrs. Friar loved Maya but she knew that Maya couldn't get him college scholarships and baseball would.

"Knock knock." Maya said as she approached Lucas's bedroom door.

He just looked at her.

"Can I come in?" Maya asked.

Lucas gave a slight nod.

"Look I know this is hard, but at least your mom is allowing me to stay now."

"Under crappy circumstances." Lucas said.

"I don't think they're crappy."

"What?"

"I think they're wonderful."

"Maya how could you-"

"Because I get to stay!" she exclaimed cutting him off.

Lucas went silent.

"Lucas, my room is right down the hall, it's not like we aren't gonna see each other."

"Not in the way I want."

"Lucas-"

"And I know you don't want it this way either!" he said getting up going towards her.

"Maya we belong together. This could ruin us."

"It will if we let it, but I don't want it to."

Maya sat in Lucas's window.

"We're gonna be the best of friends okayy? That's all that matters."

Lucas sat next to her.

"We are gonna see each other everyday and always be together. I mean my room is right there. The only thing we aren't doing is being a couple. I mean it's not the end of the world."

Lucas grabbed Maya's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Lucas we-"

"I don't think I can be just friends with you." he said abruptly.

"What?" Maya said looking into his eyes.

"Maya I love you, but not being able to be with you while you live right across the hall is just going to be torture."

"So you'd rather us not be anything at all?"

"You know what I want us to be, but if we can't be together, well I don't think I can do just friends, not right now anyways."

Maya's eyes became glossy. She looked away from him.

"Alright, fine." she said getting up. "I guess I'll just go now." she said heading for the door.

"Maya I just need time."

"No no, I get it. Now if you'll excuse me." Maya said not looking at him in the eyes.

She darted for the door and went into her room closing the door.

Lucas was devastated with himself and the whole situation. Why couldn't he just be her friend?

He heard Maya crying faintly. He felt horrible with himself. He knew this wasn't easy for her and he just made it much more difficult.

He got up and closed his door as well. As soon as he did he turned and leaned against it and slid down. He was hurting really bad.

* * *

**Maya's POV of what just happened.

"No no, I get it. Now if you'll excuse me." she turned and walked out the door quickly, she went into her room and immediately closed her door. She turned and slid down it as the tears began to fall.

She knew this was going to be hard but Lucas just made it even more difficult.

Maya heard Lucas close his door and she knew he was hurting really bad too. She pulled out her phone and sent Zay a message asking him to check on Lucas because she had never seen him so upset before.

Maya cried for quite sometime before she picked herself up and went down stairs.

"Maya. Everything settled into your room?"

"Yes ma'am. Would it be alright if I went to Missy's?"

"Yes, curfew is 1am since it is Saturday."

"Well actually she invited me to spend the weekend with her family. Her mom thought it might make things a little lighter over here for Lucas and I if we weren't in the same place right now."

"I think that is a wonderful idea. Will you be needing a ride?"

"No ma'am. I was just going to take the subway."

"Alright."

"Monday is a school holiday so I figure if it is alright I can just stay and go to school with her Tuesday morning?"

"I think that will be fine. Just make sure you come home after school Tuesday."

"Yes, I will. Thank you!" Maya said heading upstairs to pack.

Maya packed her things quickly. She wanted to get out of that house and release the tension.

Maya had everything but her bathing suit. It was in the dryer. Maya ran downstairs to retrieve it and was back up stairs in no time. As she was coming to the top of the stairs Lucas rounded the corner and the two collided. Lucas caught Maya from falling backwards down the stairs, but she managed to drop her bathing suit and her cell phone.

"Sorry, I-I wasn't looking." Maya said releasing the grip she had on Lucas.

"Going somewhere?" he said leaning down to pick up her phone and bathing suit.

"Umm yea. Missy invited me over for the weekend."

"Oh." Lucas said.

"Yea… So I guess I'll see you at school Tuesday then." Maya said grabbing her bag from her room and making her way downstairs and out the door.

* * *

Lucas was beyond miserable about the whole situation.

He didn't want to sit at home anymore so he got up and left.

"Lucas where are you going?"

"Out." he said walking passed his mom.

He got in his truck and drove off.

He got to Zay's and called him.

"What are we doing?" Zay said as he got in the truck.

"Going to a party."

"By ourselves?"

Lucas gave Zay the death glare.

"Okayy Okayy." Zay said holding his hands up as if he surrendered.

"I'm tired of sitting at home so I want to do something."

"As long as you don't do anything stupid." Zay said.

"We'll see." Lucas said.

The two arrived at the party and Lucas went straight for the boo's.

He just wanted to drink and forget.

* * *

"He said he doesn't want to be friends." Maya said storming into Missy's bedroom.

"What? Why?"

"He said that if we can't be together they we can't be anything."

"I'm sorry hun." Missy said putting an arm around Maya as she sat in her window.

"I just- I know it's hard, but I'm hurting to you know?" Maya started to cry. "But at least I was willing to try."

"I think he just needs time Maya. I mean you are his whole life."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Lucas, Zay, and now you."

"Because you are Maya."

"But I can't be!"

"Maya he's your whole life too! I mean we can all see that."

"I have dance, and my friends. He isn't the only thing I love."

"But he is number one on your list." Missy said pulling Maya's attention.

Maya looked at her a broke.

"This is just gonna be so hard." she cried.

"I know Maya, but I'm here and you have all of your friends." Missy said hugging her.

"Maya?"

"Yea?"

"I hate to ask this, but have you heard from Liz?"

"No, and I am so worried. I wish she would just at least send me a text or something saying she's okayy."

"I'm sure she is. Sorry for bringing her up."

* * *

**Couple hours later.

"Big news people! Big News!" Leila said bursting into Missy's room.

Maya and Missy were all cuddled up together in Missy's bed watching Dirty Dancing. They had become the best of friends and Maya needed Missy now more than ever since Liz basically fell off the face of the earth.

"We're busy." Missy said looking at Leila.

"Ooh. Something you two wanna tell me?" Leila joked.

"Yes. We've decided to become lovers. We're going to elope next month." Missy joked.

This caused Maya to laugh.

"Ha ha. Anyways, I head Ashley Benison is throwing is killer party tonight and we are going!" Leila squealed.

"Ugh, a party, now?" Maya said sitting up.

"Uhh YAA. We have to distract you somehow, and a party is the perfect way to do it!"

"I don't wanna." Maya pouted.

"Come on. It'll be so much fun. It's a pool party!"

"What if he's there?" Maya asked.

"I doubt it." Missy said.

"Well I didn't bring a party bathing suit, just my regular wimpy one."

"Ahh, see that's what this is for." Leila said holding up a shopping bag.

"Oh no." Maya mumbled.

"I bought us new bathing suits. We are gonna look so fine!" her face lit up.

"OOOO. Let me see!" Missy said jumping up. She loved getting new things.

"Maya, the one I got for you is so hot! We are gonna make it so all the boys know you're back on the market!"

"You know I don't want anyone else." Maya said looking down.

"No. No crying now. You've been crying all day!" Missy said turning back to her.

"I didn't say we were gonna get you a new boy, but that we we're just gonna make sure they know you're available and mighty fine!"

"I don't know… I haven't flirted with anyone else in so long. I don't think I could even if I tried."

"Bull shit." Leila said.

"What?"

"You flirt with Josh all the time!"

"What? No I don't!" Maya refused.

"Oh please." Missy chimed in. "That boy looks at you as if you were a god."

"No he doesn't." Maya refused. But this did get her thinking.

"Okayy, believe what you will but I know what I see." Leila said.

"OOOO. This is gorgeous." Missy said as she pulled a bathing suit out of the bag.

"That one is for Maya." Leila smiled.

"You want me to wear that!" Maya exclaimed. "I can't wear that in public!"

"Why not? It's hot!" Leila said.

"And slutty!" Maya exclaimed.

"I know right! It's perfect!" Leila said. "Now go put it on or I'll put it on you myself!"

Maya didn't resist anymore. She put the bathing suit on and came out of the bathroom trying to cover herself. Not even her regular clothes or dance uniforms showed this much skin.

"WOAH." Missy and Leila said at the same time.

"You look HOOOT!" Missy exclaimed.

"You don't think it's too showy?"

"Not at all! It's the perfect amount of showy!" Leila said.

This was slowly building Maya's confidence.

 **Maya's bathing suit wasn't a regular two piece. It was a one piece but it cut the stomach and was full open back and showed just the perfect amount of cleavage. Google "Sexy One Piece Swimsuits" on google. Click on images and if your google images is anything like mine it should be at the very top under a "Sponsored" section. It is the 3rd one in. It is black and white messy striped and is $39 from Venus . Com.**

"Tonight is gonna be so much fun!" Missy exclaimed getting all excited.

"Here, put this on over your suit." Leila said handing Maya booty shorts and a crop top.

The girls made small talk while they each got ready.

"So Josh likes me?" Maya asked out of no where.

"We seem to think so. Why? You all of sudden interested?" The pried.

"No no. Just curious." Maya said trying to hide a smile.

"Uh huh." Missy said.

"Okayy." Leila said.

"Shouldn't we be going?" Maya said quickly changing the subject.

The girls got into Missy's convertible and made their way to the party.

They blared the music and just had a good time making their way across town.

* * *

Missy was always sort of a more reckless driver, so when she got to Ashley's and immediately pulled up onto her lawn up over the curb it didn't surprise Maya or Leila.

Maya got out of Missy's car and was waiting for the two girls to join her when she froze in her place.

"Maya?" Missy said walking up next to her.

"He's here." she pointed to his truck.

The two were silent.

"Who cares." Leila said breaking the silence.

"You came here to have a good time and I am sure as hell going to make sure you have one!"

Maya slowly smiled at her.

"Yea. Friar isn't gonna stand in the way of you tonight. Lets go find us some guys and get our party started!" Missy said.

The girls got into their formation and made their way into their house.

 **Imagine the mean girls scene where Katy had been made over and the group of girls is walking through school in slow motion with the background music. Maya is in the middle with Missy on her left and Leila on the right.**

The girls walked into the party with their sunglasses on their faces and their heads held high.

Maya didn't move her focus from walking forward because she didn't want to risk seeing him.

The 3 of them were drooled over as they made their way to the back of the house.

"Okayy, so what's the plan?" Missy said as the girl set their stuff down on one of the pool chairs.

"Boo's and Boy's." Leila said.

Maya looked nervous.

"Maya calm down." Leila said. "Don't worry, I'll find you someone who you can connect with no problem. I'm gonna get some guys and boo's." She said as she walked away.

"Oh god." Maya said as Leila walked off.

"She'll be back." Missy said.

* * *

"I can't believe she's here." Lucas said as he took a drink out of his cup.

"She can do whatever she wants." Zay said.

"Yea, well so can I." Lucas said.

"Dude, don't do something stupid."

"Oh no. I would never."

"So what are you gonna do?" Zay asked confused.

"Oh… I'm just gonna make sure no one gets to her…"

"Just, be careful. You don't want to lose her forever."

"I could never." Lucas said looking at Zay.

* * *

"I'm baaaack. And look who I found." Leila said walking up with none other than Joshua Matthews.

"Hey ladies."

"Sup Josh." Missy said.

"Hey." Maya said.

"So Missy, I saw two very hot and single guys over by the DJ station, wanna join me?"

"Absolutely!" Missy said getting excited.

The two girl left Maya and Josh standing there.

"So, how are you? I mean I heard that…" Josh said.

"I'm okayy. I mean I've been forced here against my will, but other than that, you know."

"Well good. I mean I'm glad your not sulking or anything." Josh was stumbling on his words. "I mean- I uh-"

Maya laughed. "No no. I'm kind of glad to be out too."

Maya and Josh just talked for a while until Missy and Leila showed back up with two very muscular guys.

"Hey guys, where you been?" Maya asked.

"This is Jared and Justin. They're seniors." Missy smiled.

"Guys, this is Maya and Josh."

"Well aren't you just a blessing in disguise." said one of the guys to Maya.

Maya blushed.

"Well thank you." Maya said.

"Pretty lady could I offer you a dance?" Said the other guy taking Maya's hand and kissing it.

His friend gave him the death glare.

"What if I want to dance with her?" the friend said.

"Well then you should've asked her sooner."

"You didn't give me a chance. You cut me off."

The two guys started fighting.

Maya had to admit it was kind of nice knowing some guys found her interesting enough to fight over.

"Guys guys!" Maya said breaking it up. "I'm sorry, but I was just about to dance with Josh here." she smiled at Josh. "He asked me just before you all walked up so if you'll excuse us." Maya said grabbing Josh's hand and leading him away to the dance floor.

"We don't have to dance if you don't want." Maya said. "I Just didn't want to be in that whole mess back there."

"No it's cool. I was actually gonna ask if you wanted to anyways." Josh smiled.

"You were?" Maya asked with her eyes lighting up a little.

Josh smiled at her. "Shall we?" he said holding out his hand.

Maya smiled and took his hand. The two danced for a while. It was a little awkward at first but Maya loosened up after a few songs. She started to feel comfortable.

The music just kept going and going. Maya just didn't want to stop dancing. The beat was infectious. She was having a great time and it was exactly what she needed.

* * *

At some point Maya was getting hot and needed a drink.

"You thirsty?" she yelled to Josh over the music.

"Yea, want me to get you a drink?"

"I'd love that!"

"Brb."

Maya went over to sit on a stool at a table while she waited for Josh.

"What are you doing?" Zay said as he walked up to Maya causing her to jump.

"Jesus Zay. You scared the shit out of me."

"Don't change the subject."

"What do you mean what am I doing?"

"What are you doing dancing with Josh?" he said a little agitated.

"Is it a crime? Am I not allowed to have a good time with my friend?"

"No you can have a good time but you don't need to be all up on him and grinding with another guy right in front of Lucas."

"Wait he's here?" Maya asked pretending to be shocked.

"Oh please Maya. I know you know he's here."

Maya got quiet.

"Look, he's hurting Maya. I hate to see him this way."

"I'm hurting too Zay. I want to do everything I can to make this pain go away, but I can't. So I am just trying to shove it off to the side for one night."

"I know you do Maya. I hate that you two can't be together."

"I tried to tell him we were gonna be the best of friends, but he said no."

"What?" Zay said confused.

"He said he can't be my friend."

"What? He loves you."

"Well he said he didn't want to be friends if we couldn't be anything."

"He did? He really said that."

"Yes. And I just-" Maya took a deep breath. "All I know is that I do love him and I always will, but if he doesn't want anything to do with me then I need to start branching out. Not sleeping around, but you know. I can't sit around and sulk Zay. That's just torture for me."

"Hey." Josh said walking up.

"Hey, thanks." Maya said grabbing one of the cups from his hand.

"I need to talk to you." Zay said grabbing Josh's arm and pulling him away.

"Dude." Josh said.

"Don't dude me. Look. I know you like Maya as more than just a friend, but she's Lucas's girl, so if you make any moves on her I swear to god you're gonna have hell to pay." Zay said.

"I wouldn't try anything on her man. She's vulnerable and that's not fair to her."

"So we have an understanding?" Zay said.

"Absolutely. I'd rather her be tangled up with me here at this party than with some random."

"Actually that's a smart idea."

"Yea." Josh said.

"Look, just make sure she doesn't get hurt anymore okayy? I love that girl and I hate the situation she's in right now."

"Absolutely man."

The two came to an understanding and Josh walked back to where Maya was.

"Hey Maya." Zay said coming back up to her.

"Yea?"

"One more thing." Zay said.

"What is it?"

He took the cup from her hand and dumped the beer into a bush.

"Zay?!"

"Don't drink. Not after what happened the last time you were drunk."

Maya's eyes got wide.

"Just looking out for you." he said.

"Zay I can handle myself. I am older now."

"It's been a year." Zay said.

"Look, I can't stop you from drinking-"

"Your damn right."

"-but just don't get drunk okayy?"

"Fine." Maya sighed.

Zay kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't do anything stupid tonight." he said before walking away.

Maya smiled. She loved how protective Zay was.

"He's a little protective over you." Josh said smiling.

"Yea, he's one of my best friends."

"I can see why."

"MAYA!" Missy yelled running over to her.

"Missy!" Maya mocked back laughing.

"Let's go swimming!"

"Now? We've barely been here two hours. It's only 10:30. We have all night."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Leila said walking up with her sex boy toy.

"PLEASE!" Missy begged her.

"Missy your drunk." Maya laughed.

"No I'm just tipsy." she smiled.

"Alright fine. We'll go swimming." Maya finally said.

"Yayyy!" Missy hugged Maya.

"Woah. Okayy, down girl." Maya laughed.

Missy ran off and started undressing with Leila and their boy toys.

"You up for a swim?" Maya looked at Josh.

"Ehh, why not." Josh said.

Maya took off her shirt and then her shorts.

"Woah." Josh said watching her.

"What? Oh my god is it ugly? Do I look bad? I'll kill Leila."

"No no. It looks- I mean you look good."

Maya smiled.

"Shall we?" Josh said leading her to the pool.

"We shall." She smiled.

Maya and Josh were walking around to get to the stairs when Maya stopped in her tracks. She stopped laughing and her smile vanished.

"Maya? What's wrong?" Josh asked.

She didn't say anything or move her head from where she was staring.

"Maya?" Josh looked to where she was looking.

There was Lucas sitting with another girl on his lap flirting with her.

"Oh." Josh breathed.

Maya just stared at the two until Lucas noticed her. He froze and stared at her as well.

 ****Lucas POV.**

"You okayy Lukey?" the girl asked.

She looked out to where he was looking.

"Who's that?"

"Huh? Oh, that's nobody."

"She doesn't look like nobody." the girl said looking at him.

"That's my ex."

"Oh… Wanna make her jealous?"

Lucas looked at the girl.

"How so?"

"Mmmm. How about this." she said before she smashed her lips into his. She full on attacked his face.

 ****Maya's POV.**

"I see it didn't take him long to move on." Maya said a little angry.

"Maya maybe we shouldn't be watching him…" Josh said.

Maya's breath hitched when Lucas locked eyes with her.

It was silent. It was like the whole world had stopped and it was just them.

"Maya?" Josh said.

"Huh?" Maya said pulling out of her thoughts.

"Do you wanna talk?"

"Uhh, no. I'm alrig-"

Maya stopped when she saw the girl smash her lips into Lucas's.

"Oh no." Josh mumbled.

Maya ran off.

"Maya! Maya wait!" Josh said going after her.

Maya didn't know where she was running to but she was surely getting the hell out of that situation.

Maya hit a fence and stopped. She was in full blown tears and she couldn't catch he breath.

"Maya!" she heard behind her.

"No. I know. He can do whatever he wants." Maya said through her tears.

"Maya it's alright to be upset. I mean you two were together for almost 2 years." Josh said.

"It's just so hard." Maya cried.

"I know Maya. Believe me." Josh said giving her a hug.

"Listen, if you want to leave I will take you anywhere you want to go."

"No no. I came here to have a night of fun and I am not gonna let him ruin this."

"Are you sure?" Josh asked.

"Yea." Maya said wiping her face. "I'll manage."

"Okayy." Josh said. "To the pool?"

"Yes." Maya let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

* * *

The group had a good fun time in the pool. The just hung out and played chicken and splashed around and just enjoyed each others companies. That was until Missy got sick in the bushes and Leila disappeared with her boy toy.

"Okayy okayy." Maya said holding Missy's hair.

"Maya I don't feel good." Missy whined.

"I know Missy."

"I should get her home." Maya said looking at Josh.

"Good idea." Josh said.

"Uhh, can you get her into her car while I get our stuff?" Maya asked.

"Yea, sure." Josh said.

"I'll grab your stuff too. I can drive you home." Maya said running off.

Maya got all the things and was making her way through the house when she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looking-" Maya started but when she noticed who it was she stopped.

"This gonna be a continuous thing for us?" Lucas asked with a smile on his face.

"Hope not." Maya said picking up her things.

"You look amazing by the way."

"Lucas don't." Maya said.

"Look, can we just go somewhere and talk? Please?"

"No we can't. Missy isn't feeling well and I need to get her home."

"Okayy so I'll drive you."

"No. We have her car. Plus your drunk." Maya said moving around him.

"Maya please. I just wanna talk about what you saw earlier. It wasn't anything."

"Lucas please. This is hard enough for me too. I understand that we aren't anything anymore so if you wanna go around making out with others girls then I cannot stop you, but please just don't flaunt it in my face because I have feelings too." Maya said before walking out.

Lucas was pissed now. Maya wasn't listening. He made his way to the boo's and doubled up.

Maya walked out of the house wiping a tear from her face.

"You alright?" Josh said as she approached the car.

He was leaning against it waiting for her.

"Yea, I just ran into Lucas is all."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not right now, but maybe later I'll take you up on that offer if it's still standing…"

"It's always standing." Josh smiled.

"Maaayyyaaa." Missy whined from the back seat.

"Alright alright, we're coming." Maya said.

"You mind if we take her home first and then you? I wouldn't be able to carry her up the stairs anyways…"

"Yea, absolutely!" Josh said.

"Well then let's go." Maya said getting into the drivers seat.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me get Missy home." Maya said putting the car in park in front of Josh's house.

"It was my pleasure. You know, once she wasn't vomiting every 10 minutes to her house."

"Yea, sorry about that. I knew she was gonna over due it. She always does." Maya laughed.

"So. You wanna come in?" Josh asked.

"Ummm."

"I've got lasagna in the fridge."

"Really?" Maya's eyes lit up. "That's one of my favorite foods, Tuna melts being the first."

"So I take that as a yes?" Josh said.

"Uhh hell yea." Maya said unbuckling he seatbelt and getting out of the car.

"It's kinda dark… Parents not home?"

"Nahh, their on a business trip till next week."

"That must be nice."

"It really is. No parents equal total freedom."

"Yea, I know how that feels." Maya said sitting down on his couch.

Things got silent.

"So…" Maya said.

"So…" Josh said.

"Listen, can I ask you something and I want you to be honest with me?"

"Anything." Josh said.

"Do you like me?"

"Of course, who wouldn't." Josh said quickly.

"No I mean do you like me like me? Like you have feelings for me?"

"Maya-"

"Please, be honest with me." Maya said with big eyes.

"Yes. I do have feelings for you."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because you were with Lucas. You were happy."

"Yea well we see how that turned out." Maya said.

"Listen, I know your situation sucks but I can see that he loves you with his whole heart, and you love him too."

"Can I be honest with you?" Maya asked.

"Of course."

"I sort of have feelings for you too…" Maya said biting he bottom lip.

"You do?"

"Mhm…"

"So what does this mean then."

"Josh, I like you. You've become one of my best friends and I don't want that to change, not right now. I just got out of a relationship that was everything to me and I really just need a friend right now."

"So you're saying that this isn't never?"

"Yea, just not a good idea right now."

"Then I totally agree. I'll be whatever you want me to."

"Thanks Josh." Maya smiled.

Josh smiled back.

"Well I should get going. Missy's parents aren't home tonight so I can't leave her alone for to long."

"Yea good idea." Josh said. "I'll walk you to your car."

The two said their goodbyes and Maya went on her way back to Missy's. She was grateful to Josh because she didn't know she could get butterflies with anyone else besides Lucas.

Maya's night ended good, but what she'll wake up to is a new nightmare.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey people! Sorry for the long awaited update! I'm finally on Vacation from work so I am hoping to do at least another 2 chapters before I go back Monday! Okayy, so idk if y'all follow the GMW fandom on tumblr (if you don't DO NOT start because you'll become obsessed like me) but someone recorded and released Ski Lodge 1 (and it was beyond not helpful might I say) and can we just talk about how freaking FINE Lucas Friar looks dressed in regular clothes! I mean a Brooklyn hoodie and ripped jeans, there is nothing sexier than that right there! It instanly made me think of how Maya dressed in season 1! I'm sure if you haven't seen the episode you've seen the spoiler videos and pictures and you know what I am talking about, so let's just say Lucas Friar is a total babe now and has the total package!**


	25. Girl Meets a New Chapter Part 1

**I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD!**

It had been quite sometime since Maya and Lucas parted ways as a couple. Almost all of sophomore year to be exact.

It was hard and uncomfortable for the two since they lived in the same house and had to ride to and from school together, but eventually they came to an understanding. Lucas was ready to try being friends so things became less tense between the two. They were always having "moments" but they could never last because Maya would always break them. It broke Maya's hart because she really did love him, but if she wanted to be with him she couldn't be with him romantically.

Towards the end of sophomore year something happened, or more of something came out, and Maya's life took another tumble to the ground.

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _Maya was walking down the school hallway headed for her locker like she always did at this time each day, but something was different about this week._

 _You see, since Maya and Lucas decided it was time to be friends because they missed each other, girls started treating Maya differently, more rudely._

 _Maya was kind of tired of it so today when comments were made as she walked down the hall she decided to stop._

 _"Look. There's the girl who couldn't handle Friar. I bet he dumped her because she wouldn't go all the way, guess she needs liquor to do it." said a preppy girl._

 _Maya stopped after she heard this and turned to look to see who actually said it. It was none other than Ashley Benison, one of the most popular girls in school._

 _"Listen," Maya said walking over to her, "I know we aren't exactly friends but I don't appreciate you making rude comments about me day in and day out. It's not cool and it could really hurt someone with the way you talk about them."_

 _"What? You mean me?" she played dumb. "I only speak the truth." she smiled sarcastically._

 _"See I beg to differ because you weren't even at that party when I was assaulted. You didn't even go to this school!" Maya said getting angry. "So I'd really appreciate it if you didn't talk about me like you know me."_

 _"Oh but see, I do know you."_

 _"Oh yea?" Maya said._

 _"Yea I do. See I know things no one else knows, things Lucas Friar told me…"_

 _"You aren't even friends with Lucas."_

 _"Oh but see, I don't need to be."_

 _Maya was confused._

 _"You see, I know him a lot better than you, a lot closer."_

 _"Okayy look, I don't have time for this. I have practice in 20 minutes so I need to get lost." Maya said walking away._

 _"That's right, run away. You couldn't handle the truth." She shouted as Maya walked away._

 _"Just like you couldn't handle Friar!" Maya stopped._

 _"If you've got something to say then you need to just say it okayy, cause I am tired of all your bull shit!" Maya said coming back._

 _"You sure?" Ashley asked smiling._

 _"You see, Lucas is a very… intimate person, but he isn't worth dating or anything. He's worthless."_

 _Maya was getting very angry. She hated anyone who talked about her friends like they were trash._

 _"He isn't worth getting to know, just good for having a good time." Ashley continued._

 _Maya was silent as Ashley circled her saying these things to her._

 _"He's got a great body too. One definitely worth playing with."_

 _Maya was boiling with anger now._

 _"He's got great structure down south, very sight worthy._

 _"That's it!" Maya exclaimed before she punched Ashley in the face knocking her flat on her ass._

 _Maya was tired of hearing what she was saying. She was making Lucas seem like a piece of meat._

 _"What the hell!" Ashley screamed lunging at Maya._

 _They had a whole crowd around them now._

 _"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" The other kids screamed._

 _Maya and Ashley just went at each other. Pulling one another's hair and whipping one another around._

 _**Lucas POV._

 _"What's going on over there?" He said to Zay as they rounded the corner._

 _"FIGHT!" They heard someone yell._

 _"Oooh chick fight!" Zay said running over Lucas following behind._

 _"Oh shit." Lucas said as he got a view on the girls. It was Maya and Ashley literally trying to kill one another._

 _"Hey hey hey! Break it up!" Lucas said getting in the middle of them. "Zay help me here!" Lucas said._

 _Zay grabbed Ashley and Lucas grabbed Maya._

 _"What's going on?!" Lucas asked._

 _"She was talking about you like you were a piece of meat!" Maya yelled._

 _"I was only telling her the truth!"_

 _"What truth! You ain't got nothing on him!"_

 _"Wanna bet! Wanna know how he was so drunk at my party that he did some pretty stupid things! Wanna know how he asked me to help him forget!"_

 _"Ashley!" Lucas said shutting her up._

 _"Why don't you tell her Lucas? Tell her how you wanted to forget about her and move on. How you were so drunk you asked me to sleep with you!"_

 _Maya was astounded at what she was hearing. She couldn't believe it._

 _"Tell her Lucas!" Ashley shouted trying to keep the crowd interested._

 _Maya got out of her grip from Lucas and looked at him._

 _"Is it true? Did you sleep with her?" Maya said looking in his eyes._

 _"Maya can we please go somewhere and talk… alone."_

 _"No Lucas! Tell me now! Is it true?!" Maya said getting angry._

 _"Maya I- uh-"_

 _Maya started shaking her head no very angrily._

 _"How could you?!" Maya yelled at him pushing him backwards and running off._

 _"Maya wait!" Lucas yelled._

 _"Okayy, that's enough people! Get Lost!" Zay yelled clearing the crowd._

 _Lucas was angry now. Angry at himself for doing something so stupid and then not telling Maya about it._

 _"I told her she couldn't handle the truth." Ashley said to one of her friends._

 _Lucas looked her in the eyes like he could kill her._

 _"You are some piece of work you know that?!" He said to her._

 _"I'm not the one who cheated."_

 _"Fuck you!" Lucas exclaimed._

 _"Already did." Ashley said smiling like she was satisfied._

 _**Maya's POV._

 _He didn't deny what she was saying. He couldn't even speak._

 _"How could you?!" I shouted pushing him away and running off._

 _I left my bag and everything there in the hall and just darted. I didn't know where I was going but I needed to get out of this hell hole._

 _I hit the front doors and looked around. It was pouring rain. I started to run out into the rain when I ran out in front of a car and just stopped as it slammed on it's breaks and just missed me._

 _I was frozen. I couldn't see who it was or anything. There was just too much goin on._

 _"Maya?"_

 _I covered my eyes from the headlights that were beaming into my eyes. It was dark and stormy and I couldn't see anything but a figure._

 _"Maya?" he said again._

 _"Josh?"_

 _"Maya I'm so sorry, I didn't see you! Are you alright?"_

 _"Yea I'm fine."_

 _"Let me give you a ride home. It's pouring and your soaking wet."_

 _"No, I can't go home."_

 _"What?" he said confused._

 _"Just take me anywhere else please?" Maya said going up to him._

 _"Okayy, okayy. Get in."_

 _Maya got in the car._

 _"Here." Josh said handing her his hoodie from the back seat._

 _Maya too the hoodie and put it on without any fight. She was freezing._

 _"Are you alright? What happened? Why were you running in the rain?" Josh asked._

 _"I don't wanna talk about it. Can you please just take me anywhere but here." Maya said not looking at him._

 _"Of course. We can go back to my house."_

 _"That's perfect." Maya said._

 _It seemed like in was taking forever to get to Josh's. The rain was causing everyone to drive slow and there was just so much traffic._

 _Josh wasn't trying to pry anything out of Maya anymore. He just waited for her to talk._

 _He looked over and noticed her leaning against the window shivering holding herself because she was cold. He reached down and turned the heat up._

 _Maya felt the warm air and lifted her head to look at him._

 _"You seem cold." he said looking at her as they sat at the red light._

 _Maya gave a quick small smile._

 _The sat in silence for a moment longer before Maya broke the silence._

 _"Is there something wrong with me?" she said looking at Josh._

 _"What?"_

 _"Is there a sign on my forehead that says "Hey, feel free to ruin my day!"?"_

 _"Maya what are you-"_

 _"I just found out Lucas cheated on me."_

 _Josh went silent._

 _"Yea, apparently at that party Ashley threw earlier in the year. He was drunk and told her he wanted to move on. I guess that meant having sex with her."_

 _Josh still hadn't said anything._

 _"I mean I know we had just broken up so really it wasn't cheating, but you know, I have feelings too and I just- I was having such a hard time and he didn't want anything to do with me and- I swear there's just a sign on my forehead that says hey I'm broken, feel free to break me more!" Maya said crying hysterically._

 _Maya was kind of laughing at herself to a point where she finally broke into full on tears dropping her face into her hands._

 _Maya was broken. She just found out the only boy she ever loved basically cheated on her because he wanted to forget about her. He wanted to forget everything they had together. What sort of a person sleeps with another person to forget about someone else._

 _Josh pulled his car over into the closest parking lot and put it in park. He pulled up his middle console and pulled Maya over to him so he could hug her._

 _Maya didn't go home that night. She texted Mrs. Friar letting her know she'd be staying at Missy's for the rest of the week, but she didn't stay at Missy's, she stayed at Josh's._

 _Josh's parents were very welcoming with open arms. The loved Maya ever since they met her and always felt she needed more for what little things she had in her life, so when she needed to leave the Friars for a while, they were the first ones to offer and warm bed and food. Maya was really grateful._

 _**Lucas POV._

 _Lucas went home that day after school angry and upset._

 _He stormed through the door which really caught his moms attention._

 _"Lucas? What's wrong?"_

 _"Momma, I really screwed up." he said on the verge of tears._

 _"Sit down honey, maybe I can help you fix this."_

 _He shook his head. "I don't think this can be fixed." a tear fell onto his cheek._

 _"Oh honey. What did you do?" she said getting up and hugging him._

 _"Momma, I cheated on Maya."_

 _She looked confused._

 _"No were not together and we haven't been since you signed the papers, but before that. There was a party and I was drunk and I slept with another girl."_

 _"Oh Luke."_

 _"And I know you don't approve but now I know I never have another chance to be with her momma. I love her and yet I lost her for good this time."_

 **END OF FLASHBACK:**

Something positive came out of that whole situation though. Maya and Josh finally became an item. It didn't happen right away, but they were a couple by the end of school.

Maya had decided after Ashley's little announcement, that she was the one who needed time from Lucas, so she cut the cord with him and decided to stay at Missy's for a little while. Mrs. Friar didn't fight Maya on this because she knew Maya needed time to breath and move on.

Maya cutting the cord with Lucas broke her heart, but it needed to be done. With one friend on hiatus Maya needed someone she could count on, and that was Josh. Maya and Josh became very very close after all of this. Maya knew she had Missy and Leila, but she needed someone who wasn't a girl to keep her grounded, and as much as she loved Zay, it couldn't be him because he was best friends with Maya and Lucas so he couldn't just abandon one for the other and Maya completely understood that.

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _Something was just different one day. Maya was just sitting on the couch with Josh at his house and as the two were watching a movie and talking about it, Maya felt something she hadn't before._

 _Josh was arguing with Maya over Ratatouille; Maya loved the movie because it was animated and that meant anything could happen, but Josh disagreed saying it lead to unrealistic expectations of what real life._

 _"See! Look at that!" Josh exclaimed pointing at the TV. "That's not plausible, a whole bunch of Rats just cooking in a kitchen, and full gourmet meals too! I just don't see how this could be real!"_

 _Maya could help but laugh at how repulsed he was by this movie. Once she contained her laughter she was just looking at him while he was staring at the TV._

 _"Josh?" she said pulling his attention._

 _"Yea?" he said looking at her._

 _She wasted no time and smashed her lips into his. It was a hot and heavy passionate kiss which turned into a mini make-out session._

 _The two released and Maya rested her head against his. She was blushing._

 _"Does this mean your ready?" Josh asked._

 _Maya smiled. "Yes." she shook her head._

 _"Good, cause I could do this all day!" Josh smiled pulling her back into a deep kiss._

 _"Wait." Maya said pulling out of it. "Just promise me one thing."_

 _"Anything." Josh said._

 _"Just always be honest with me. I don't want another up and down relationship because I don't think I could handle it again."_

 _"Always. I will never lie to you Maya." he said looking into her eyes. "I've waited almost 2 years for you and I am not going to just throw it all away now." he said as a smile crept onto his face._

 _Maya smiled at this and attacked his face._

 **END OF FLASHBACK:**

Maya was finally happy. She was at a point in her life where she felt like she could just let her guard down and be with Josh. Nothing was gonna stop her happiness. That was until she came to school one day to find a furious Lucas waiting at her locker.

 _"Josh! Your dating Josh!"_

 _"Lucas, I really don't need the drama right now." Maya said opening her locker._

 _"So he just moved in on a weak moment and you let him! How could you Maya?"_

 _"Me? How could I? Lets recap! You were the one who slept with Ashley right after we broke up! Do you know how much that hurts Lucas! To know the only guy I had ever loved wanted to forget everything about me!"_

 _"Maya I-"_

 _"And no! Josh didn't move in on a weak moment. I made the first move! He was waiting for me to be ready! He didn't pressure me or anything, so before you go accusing him of all that stuff you should get your facts straight!"_

 _"Maya I've apologized a million times. When are you gonna forgive me?"_

 _"When you mean it!" Maya slammed her locker and looked at him with devil eyes. "Until then we cannot be friends because everything is just so much more with you and I need simple right now! I deserve to have to not work at something for once!" Maya exclaimed before walking away._

Maya and Lucas hadn't talked since that conversation. It had been months. Maya was really happy with Josh. She really did love him, but it took her time to realize that she didn't love him romantically. Yes they were extremely happy together, but they both just agreed that they worked better as friends because it was less awkward. Maya and Josh were extremely close and she didn't want to lose him. Neither one was upset about them becoming just friends again. They knew that they'd always be there looking out for each other, keeping each other out of trouble.

* * *

It was the summer before Junior year. Select students had been chosen to attend a project in Hawaii where they would go and help build schools and in return receive a free weekend at a resort in Hana lulu. To no surprise the whole group of friends were chosen to go. Maya, Missy, and Leila were beyond excited.

"I cannot wait!" Missy exclaimed.

"Yea, late night parties with hot Hawaiian guys, hell yes!" Leila said.

"We're not going to party Leila. We're going to build schools for the kids." Maya said.

"Yea, but it doesn't mean we can't have a good time on our own time." Leila argued back.

"Well either way we are going to have so much fun!" Missy said breaking the argument.

 ****The day of the trip.**

The groups plane had landed and they had entered the hotel. The teacher gave them instructions on where their rooms were and who they were staying with. After that he told them the rest of the day was theirs to do whatever but not to be late for report time in the morning because they had a long day ahead of them.

"What first?" Missy said as she was jumping out of her skin.

"I say we sit in the room and be safe for the night." Leila said.

Missy and Maya looked at her like WTF. It was Leila and those words just came out of her mouth.

"Kidding!" Leila said making herself laugh.

"I knew it was to good to be true." Maya said walking into their room.

"Let's go swimming!" Missy exclaimed.

"Maya can you handle swimming? Is it safe enough for you?"

"Ha ha." Maya pretend laughed.

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK**_

"I'll get it." Missy said opening the door.

"Don't worry. It's no one important." she said walking back to the beds.

"I beg to differ. I am very important." Josh said walking in.

"Hey Josh." Maya and Leila said.

"So what is first on our agenda?" He said sitting on their couch.

"Missy wants to go swimming." Maya said unpacking her suit case.

"Yea I do. Come on Maya! It'll be fun!" Missy pleaded.

"But we just got off the plane. Aren't you at all tired?"

"No! And you can't be either. You and Josh slept the whole way!"

"That's true." Josh chimed in.

"Alright fine. But I don't want to be out super late."

"Yay!" Missy screeched.

"Josh you coming too?" Leila asked.

"If you want me to." he replied.

"Of course. We need a male to protect us from all the strange Hawaiian men." Missy said.

"Then I shall be there. Meet you at the pool in 15 minutes?"

"Yes!" Leila said.

Josh left the room and the girls got ready.

* * *

The group had such a good time. Maya hated to admit it but she really did want to go swimming, she just didn't want to run into Lucas. They still weren't talking.

Missy and Leila had left the pool to go sun dry and tan while the sun was still out, so that left Maya and Josh to hang by themselves.

"Earth to Maya." Josh said.

"What? Oh yea. Sounds like fun."

"You didn't hear a thing I said did you?"

"Sorry." Maya apologized.

"Thinking about Lucas again?"

"No. Yes. I don't know." Maya stumbled on her words. "Is it bad that I miss him? Like as a friend?"

"Not at all. You two were friends since 7th grade. 4 years is a long time."

Maya sighed.

"Have you thought about talking to him?" Josh asked.

"I wouldn't even know what to say."

"Just tell him you miss him."

"I can't do that." Maya protested.

"Why not?"

"Because we haven't spoken in almost 2 months."

Josh stayed silent.

"I just- I don't know." Maya said.

"Well maybe I can help you take your mind off of things…" Josh said.

"How so?"

"Maybe we can go into town. You know, sight seeing and what not."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you Maya."

Maya smiled.

"Alright. Let's say an hour? That way I can shower…"

"Perfect." Josh smiled.

"Well then let's ditch this so we don't lose daylight!" Maya said making her way out of the pool.

Maya and Josh went their separate ways.

* * *

Maya was putting the finishing touched on her make up when Missy and Leila walked in.

"Ooh la la." Leila said looking at Maya. "Where are you off to?"

"Josh and I are gonna go into town."

"All by yourselves?" Missy got wide eyed.

"Stop that! Josh and I agreed we work better as friends and nothing more." Maya said pointing her finger at Missy.

"Well if you aren't gonna date him can I?" Missy joked.

"Missy!" Maya exclaimed.

"What? That boy is mighty fine." Missy smiled.

"Okayy, well you sit here and drool. In the meantime I am gonna go have a care free _safe_ night."

"Have fun…." Missy said.

"Use a condom!" Leila shouted as Maya walked out the door.

Maya couldn't help but smile. Her friends were definitely something else.

* * *

Maya met Josh down in the lobby.

The elevator door opened and Maya stepped out to see Josh sitting waiting for her.

"Hey gorgeous!" he said standing up. "You ready?"

"Absolutely!" Maya said.

"You look great by the way."

"Why thank you!" Maya smiled.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." Maya giggled.

As Maya and Josh walked out the front doors of the hotel her put his arm around her and she put hers around his waist.

"Hey love birds! You're gonna need these!" Leila shouted from their room balcony.

"Oh god." Maya said looking up.

Leila had dropped a handful of condoms onto Maya and Josh.

"Leila!" Maya shouted.

 ****Lucas POV.**

Lucas's room was right down the hall from the girls. He and Zay were sharing. He watched Maya from a far that day. He watched her have a good time in the pool without him, and then again just now as Leila dropped condoms onto Maya and Josh.

Lucas was angry at what he had just seen. Maya and Josh leaving to have sex. He couldn't believe he would be her first. Lucas had always wanted to be her first.

"I need to get her back." he said walking back into the room.

"Come on dude. She's in a good place." Zay said.

"I know she misses me. I can tell."

"How so?"

"I don't know. I just can."

"So what's the plan?"

"I need to get her away from Josh. I need to get her alone so I can talk to her."

"How do you plan to do that. Josh is like her protector now."

"I know. I don't know. I'll think of something."

 ****Maya's POV.**

Maya and Josh spent the night out just having a good time enjoying each others company.

"I'm glad were best friends." Maya said to Josh.

"Me too. I don't think I'd be happy if we had continued dating just to break up and lose this."

"I know right!" Maya exclaimed.

The two were walking down the beach as they talked.

"Thanks for being here for me Josh. It feels like you and I have been through so much together in the past 2 years."

"We really have." Josh laughed.

"Yea, it's been a wild ride." Maya said.

"We should get back to the hotel. We don't want to break curfew." Josh said.

"Good idea."

Josh walked Maya back to her room, which she knew Missy and Leila would spy on them through the peep hole.

"I had a really good time tonight." Maya said stopping in front of her door.

"You deserved it." Josh smiled.

"Well thank you. And next time we go out I am paying."

"Maya you don't have to. I enjoy paying."

Maya smiled.

"Your so sappy." she said.

"It makes me loveable." he joked back.

Awkward silence.

"Well, I should probably go inside since Missy and Leila are spying on us." Maya said hitting the door.

"Ow!" Maya and Josh heard.

Josh laughed.

"I'll see you in the morning?"

"Bright and early." Maya smiled.

"Thank you again!" Maya said giving him a hug.

"Anytime Hart! Anytime!"

With that being said Maya went into her room only to be bombarded with questions from Missy and Leila.

Maya assured them nothing romantic happened. They just hung out as friends. Got dinner, had ice cream, and walked on the beach. That was it.

"So if you're really not gonna date him can I please?" Missy whined.

"Baby no. I love Josh and you are not going to ruin that for me!" Maya laughed.

"Fine." Missy said with a huff.

"We should hit they hay. Long day tomorrow." Maya said changing the subject.

The girls went to bed and Maya went to bed with a smile on her face.

* * *

Little did she know she had a really bug day ahead of her. More than planned.

* * *

 **A/N: GM New Chapter Part 2 definitely happening tomorrow night! I am on such a role! I have his amazing chapter planned and many more running through my head! This whole story is only gonna be about 35 chapters max unless you guys request more as I get to the end of my plans! Please review!**


	26. Girl Meets a New Chapter Part 2

"Rise and Shine everybody." the teacher said as the troupes trickled into the lobby. "We've got a long hard day of work ahead of us so you all need to be wide awake."

"Ugh, can someone turn off the sun?" Missy whined as they stepped out of the elevator. She isn't a morning person.

"Thanks for joining us ladies."

"Sorry Mr. Suner."

"That's alright Maya. Now as I was saying…" the teacher began explaining the day as the girls joined the group.

"Long morning?" Josh asked as Maya stood next to him.

"Tell me about it. Missy and Leila just refused to get out of bed."

"Well you know them."

"Yea, but I woke them up hours ago."

Josh looked at Maya shocked.

"Yea."

 _ **DING**_

The whole group turned around as the elevator dinged.

"Mr. Friar, Babenoux. Thanks for joining us." Mr. Suner said moving his attention.

"Are we late?" Lucas said looking at Zay.

"Just a little, but no biggy." Zay said.

Something was up and Maya could tell.

She watched him as he joined the group across the way. He didn't lock eyes with her until moments later when she was caught staring at him. Something about him was different and she just knew it, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it… It was intriguing to her.

"Alright, let's get moving." Mr. Suner said snapping Maya out of her thoughts.

**Late in the day.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Missy said to Maya.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been stealing glares at Lucas all day."

Maya had no words.

"Maya, we all know your feeling things for him again so why don't you just talk to him?"

"What would I even say?" Maya asked.

"I don't know, how about that you miss him and your ready to forgive and forget."

"See I don't think I can just forget."

"Maya, he's apologized 10 million times."

"I know I know, but I just can't forget. He hurt me and I'm scared he'll do it again."

"Maya that's crazy talk. Believe me, he's more than learned his lesson."

"Wait. That sounds like you've been talking to him."

"Maya. He's my friend too."

"You've been talking to him! I thought we agreed!"

"No you agreed. I decided to do what is best for you."

"And what's that?" Maya said angrily.

"To look out for you! To make sure that he's become the guy he was before that way you can't get hurt again. Maya, he loves you and you love him, so you need to make a move before you lose him forever."

With that being said Missy walked away to leave Maya with her thoughts.

Maya pulled the golden locket Lucas gave her out of her pocket and began to look at the picture inside. She really did miss having him around. Maybe it was time to forgive and forget. Maybe Lucas had learned his lesson, I mean after all he did have to watch Maya be with someone else

Maya was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even notice Lucas behind her when she turned around to walk off for a drink.

She ended up bumping into him dropping the necklace on the ground.

"Oh, sorry." Maya said looking at him.

"My fault, shouldn't have snuck up on you." he said bending down to pick up the necklace.

"You still have this?" he said looking at it.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I just thought you would've gotten rid of anything related to me by now."

"What? You think I'm that shallow?"

"No. I didn't mean it like that."

There was an awkward silence.

"I wouldn't just erase you from my memories. You're very important to me." Maya said.

Lucas smiled.

"Listen, I uh. I was hoping we could talk…"

"Oh yea? About?" Lucas asked.

"I was thinking that it's been so long and I think we should be friends again…"

"Oh. Is that cool with Josh?" he asked confused.

"What? What does Josh have to do with this?" Maya said confused.

"Hey Maya, can you help me with this sign?" Josh said calling her over.

"Yea." she said before she walked away.

"Look." she said turning back to Lucas. "Just think about it alright? Are you going to the boat party tonight?"

Lucas nodded.

"Maybe we can talk more then?"

"Okayy." Lucas said.

Maya smiled and turned to go help Josh.

Lucas turned around and looked at the necklace in his hands.

"I take it things didn't go well?" Zay said walking up to him.

"Actually the opposite. She said she want to be friends again."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Then why do you have her necklace? Did she give it back?"

"Oh no. I bumped into her and she dropped it."

"So she still wears it?" Zay said.

"I guess" Lucas smiled at it.

"She going to the party tonight?"

"Yea."

"Then maybe your hope will become reality…" Zay said.

"Yea, maybe." Lucas said. "I should give this back to her."

He turned around and bumped into Maya again.

"Oh. Sorry, again." Lucas said.

"No no. My fault this time." Maya smiled.

The two just kind of stood there being awkward and cute.

"Umm…"

"Yea?" Lucas said.

"My necklace…"

"Oh right." Lucas said. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Maya said and turned to walk away.

"I'll see you tonight!" Lucas said as she walked away.

"Definitely." Maya said turning around to answer and then going back to Josh.

"She's so loves you still." Zay said walking up next to Lucas.

"She's still mine." Lucas smiled.

* * *

"Come on Maya! You have to wear this one! It shows off your features!" Leila whined.

"Yea, it shows off my features, and everything else but my boobs and but!"

"It's a two piece push up. What do you expect?"

"I expect to be able to go to one party without being whistled and hooted at because I'm showing my ass off." Maya said.

"But Maya, it makes you look hot!"

Maya was looking at herself in the full length mirror.

"Woooo. Hottie alert!" Missy said walking into the room with Josh.

"You think so?" Maya said not moving her vision.

"I do. What do you think Josh?"

Maya's eyes got wide as she turned around.

"I think you'll look great no matter what you wear." he said sitting on her bed.

"Okayy, well now I'm embarrassed." Maya said reaching for her shirt and shorts.

"Don't be! You look great!" Leila said.

"Okayy, so I have news!" Missy said changing the subject.

"Good, as long as we're talking about anything but me." Maya said sitting next to Josh.

"Ehh, don't get your hopes up yet." Missy said.

"Oh no." Maya whined.

"No, don't do that, it's good news."

"Is anything with you involving me ever good news?" Maya joked.

"Ha-ha." Missy mocked.

"What's the news?" Leila asked.

"Oh right. So I pulled some strings and we don't have to pay the party fee tonight."

"Here it comes." Maya whispered to Josh causing him to laugh a little.

"Maya just has to do a set tonight!" Missy exclaimed.

"What no!" Maya exclaimed standing up.

"Come on Maya! Do you know how much money we'll save?!" Missy pleaded.

"We're on vacation! I didn't sign up for this!"

"Wait, I don't get it." Josh said jumping in.

"Maya doesn't like performing for strangers." Leila said.

"Yea, and besides the fact that we're on vacation."

"We'll save $100 Maya! That's money I worked hard for!"

"You wanna talk about working hard? I'm the one who has 2 jobs outside of school!" Maya was getting defensive.

"Maya-" Missy started but Maya cut her off.

"So don't talk to me about hard earned money because your parents will pay for anything you ask for!" Maya said angrily before storming out of the room.

"Why'd you do that?" Leila said looking at Missy.

"I didn't mean to. She took it the wrong way." Missy pleaded.

"You know how Maya is! We already push her out of her comfort zone enough as it is!"

"But-"

"No Missy. You can't just sign her up for things like performing without asking."

"I'm sorry but I thought she'd like to save the $60 it cost to get into the party!"

"$60? I thought it was $20?" Leila asked.

"I was paying the other $40 for her without her knowing…" Josh chimed in.

"That's so nice!" Leila said. "But how do you think that would make her feel."

"That's why we didn't tell her." Missy said. "And if she performs we can all get in free."

"Look, I'll talk to her." Josh said getting up and leaving the room.

"You really did it this time Missy." Leila said walking in the bathroom to change.

* * *

"Hey." Josh said sitting next to Maya.

"Hey." Maya said.

She was sitting on the beach by herself, her feet burring in the sand with her knees pulled to her chest as she hugged them resting her chin on her knees looking out at the ocean.

"Peaceful isn't it?" Josh said making conversation.

"Very, I could stay here forever."

"Oh but I wouldn't like that." Josh said.

"You wouldn't live here forever?"

"No I wouldn't like it if you did. Then we wouldn't get to see each other everyday."

Maya smiled.

"So what was that all about?"

Maya took a deep breath.

"I love them, I really do, but they just push my buttons sometimes. You know?"

Josh just looked at her.

"Like with the bathing suit, and now performing. It's like the enjoy making me uncomfortable."

"That's not true. They just want what's best for you. I mean they know you better than anyone else and they want you to be happy."

"Then why do they push me?"

"Because without a push you wouldn't ever do anything."

Maya looked at him confused.

"You like singing right?"

"Yea."

"You wouldn't have ever gotten on stage if they hadn't forced you to."

"That's true." Maya admitted.

"And that bathing suit you covered up when I came in the room, how'd it make you feel."

"Showy." Maya said.

"I mean emotionally."

"Good." Maya mumbled looking away.

"What was that?"

"Good alright. It made me feel good."

Josh smiled. "See, they know what makes you happy, you're just scared to try new things on your own."

"I guess you're right." Maya said.

"I'm always right." Josh mocked.

Maya punched him in the arm.

"Hey!" Josh exclaimed.

The two sat there in silence enjoying each others company.

"So what about tonight? You gonna perform?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Maya. You love performing."

"I do but-"

"But nothing. You love it. Admit it, you want to don't you?"

"Maybe. I just don't like the fact Missy assumed I'd do it."

"Well maybe I can talk to her about that from now on." Josh smiled.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Good." Josh said putting his arm around her. Maya was now sitting crisscross apple sauce. "I love to watch you perform anyways." Josh said.

"Shut up." Maya said putting her head on his shoulder.

To bad for Maya Lucas noticed this from afar and become upset by what he was seeing.

* * *

Maya had been performing a successful set that night on the boat. She was doing tons of covers just singing song after song.

Dangerous Woman

Freaks Like Me

Yeah by Usher

Cheap Thrills

Confident

Irresistible - she did this one with some random guy on the boat.

You Don't Own Me

Don't Let Me Down

Work from Home

History 1D

My House

Friend Like Me

-The list just went on and on.

Maya was on such a role, but when it came time for her to take a break she was more than taking advantage of it. She spent part of the time dancing with her friends and the other half mingling with others.

 ****Lucas POV.**

"Dude, it probably wasn't anything. Maya and Josh are like this." Zay said crossing his fingers.

"I don't know. They looked pretty cozy." Lucas said.

"Who looked cozy?" Leila said walking up.

"Josh and Maya." Zay said.

"Oh them, they aren't anything."

"Doesn't look that way." Lucas said grabbing a drink.

"I'm 100% they aren't anything but close friends. They aren't even dating." Leila said.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked carefully.

"Ask her yourself, she'll tell you they aren't anything."

Lucas face lit up like he just had a lightbulb above his head.

"Tell you a secret?" Leila said. "Maya never stopped loving you. It's why she and Josh broke up. She loved him but it wasn't anything like the way she loves you."

Lucas's mood was instantly picked up by that.

"So she wants me back too?"

"Well it's not that simple. See, she loves you, but she's just having a hard time believing that you won't hurt her again."

"I've apologized a million times." Lucas said.

"I know that, and so does she, but she wants to be sure you aren't gonna break her heart again. You have to prove to her that you won't."

"How do I do that?"

"Talk to her." Leila said before she walked away.

"Alright, I gotta find Maya."

"Already did." Zay said.

"Where?"

"Up there." Zay said pointing.

"She's performing again…"

"And she looks hhhooottt." Zay emphasized.

"Hey!"

"What?! You can't deny that! That bathing suit is showing her off perfectly."

"Dude." Lucas said with a warning tone.

"Look, whatever I say won't matter, but you need to talk to her sooner rather than later." Zay said walking away.

**A little later that night.

 ****Maya's POV.**

"News, I have news." Leila said running up to Maya.

"Spill." Maya said.

"Lucas still wants you! He wants to be more than friends Maya. He still loves you!"

"What?! Really?!" Maya said getting excited.

"No lie." Leila reassured her.

"So this means we can be a couple again?!"

"I sure think so. But you need to find him and talk to him!"

"Where is he now?" Maya asked looking around.

"Not sure. I lost track of him."

"Look, I'm sure he's around, just start looking now." Leila said.

Maya walked away looking all over the boat for him.

She finally came across him, but not the way she was hoping. Lucas was with another girl, flirting with another girl. Maya's heart sank. Maya watched them for a second but she couldn't bare the sight. She ran past them and down the boat. Lucas noticed her trying to get away and followed her.

"Maya. Maya wait." he said behind her.

"Maya please!" he pleaded.

"I don't know what I was thinking." Maya said turning around.

"Maya that wasn't anything, we were just making small talk." he pleaded.

"I thought you would've changed by now but I guess not!"

"Maya please lets just talk."

"No Lucas. Just let me think for a little bit." she said walking away.

Maya went back to her set upset, but if she didn't perform she'd be in trouble.

She performed another 7 songs before she got another break.

"So, how'd it go?" Leila said coming up to her.

"It didn't. He was with another girl."

"What?! No."

"Yea. I just thought this would be it and we would be together again, but I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"Maya something here isn't right." Leila said trying to reason with her.

"No Leila. I'm just tired of the drama. I'm gonna go find a drink."

Something wasn't right and Leila knew it.

* * *

Maya was making her way through the crowd of people with her eyes set on the bar and she didn't even notice the guy in front of her so when they collided and his drink spilled all over her she was surprised.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" the guy said.

"No no. That was totally my fault." Maya said grabbing some napkins.

"I feel so bad."

"Don't." Maya said. "I have some clothes that I can put on."

"Well can I at least by you a drink to say I'm sorry."

"Oh no. I can buy my own."

"I'm buying you a drink." he insisted.

"Okayy." Maya said surprised.

"Do you wanna change and I'll get you your drink?"

"Sure, Um I'll be right back." Maya said.

She went and put her clothes back over her bathing suit and went back to the bar.

"So I didn't catch your name." Maya yelled over the music.

"Jordan." he yelled back.

"Maya." the two shook hands.

"You wanna go somewhere quieter?" Jordan asked.

"Yes!" Maya yelled leading the way out.

Maya and Jordan went towards the back of the boat where there were less people and not so loud music. The two talked and had a good time with each other.

"Can I get you another drink?" he said when Maya's cup was empty.

"Sure."

"Alright. Be right back." he smiled.

"I'll be here." she said.

 ****Lucas POV.**

There she was flirting with another guy. She wouldn't even listen to me earlier so she found herself another guy already. This was bullshit. Maya was going to hear Lucas out whether she wanted to or not.

"Maya what are you doing?" he said walking up to her.

"What?"

"You're flirting with him."

"So?"

"So. I don't want you to."

"What? We aren't together. You don't control me." Maya walked away.

Lucas went after her.

"Maya can we please just talk. Like this is ridiculous."

"This isn't ridiculous. I came to find you and you were with another girl. Lucas I don't want anymore drama or heartbreak so maybe we jus shouldn't be anything with each other. This way you can be with that girl and I can flirt with whoever I want!" Maya said this making Lucas angry.

"Maya we just need to talk all this out!"

"NO Lucas. I'm done talking." she said walking way from him to the very back of the boat.

He started to go after he but stopped himself when the police showed up and started to go the opposite way.

* * *

The police we're ordering the boat to return to the dock while there we're a bunch of people pushing and shoving hoping not to be seen. One of them ended up pushing Maya to where she stumbled and fell off the back of the boat.

Maya wasn't a good swimmer at all. She could handle a regular swimming pool, but nothing more. Water basically freaked her out because she had a fear of drowning.

Maya screamed as she fell over board and hit the water.

She surfaced and screamed.

"LUCAS!" she screamed.

He stopped walking when he heard his name. He turned around but didn't see anyone.

"LUCAS!" He heard again. He started to walk back towards the end of the boat.

"LUCAS HELP!" Maya said before she went back under.

Lucas ran to the back of the boat. He looked over the edge when he saw Maya struggling.

"HELP!" Maya said as she surfaced and went back down.

"MAYA!" Lucas screamed.

There was no one else at the back of the boat. They had all moved to the front.

Lucas didn't waste any time. He jumped into the water to help Maya.

"Maya just hold on." He said as he grabbed her to stop her from going under.

Maya was breathing heavily and panting and coughing water.

Lucas swam her over to the dingy boat the was attached to the back of the police boat.

He helped her into the boat and then got in himself.

Maya was coughing and crying really bad.

"Maya. Maya look at me." he said trying to calm her down.

"Maya are you alright?" he was really concerned.

"Maya!" he exclaimed grabbing her face.

She was now looking into his eyes.

"Deep breaths Maya. In and out." he calmed her down enough to where she could speak again.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Maya was still crying. "I almost died."

"I would never let that happen."

Somehow the dingy got unattached from the police boat, but Lucas didn't notice until the two boats started to get further away.

"Lucas the boats are getting further away!" Maya exclaimed.

"There's no oars or a motor or anything!" he said scrambling around the dingy.

"What does that mean?!" Maya said concerned. "Are we stranded out here?!" her eyes got wide.

"No no. We'll be picked up by someone."

Maya was freaking out.

"Maya. Maya look at me." Lucas said grabbing her face. "We are gonna be just fine."

Maya was terrified, but she was glad Lucas was there with her.

The two were drifting out in the middle of the ocean with noting or no one around to help.

* * *

 **A/N: #CLIFFHANGER**


	27. NotANewChapter

**_Sorry to get your hopes up if you receive update notifications but this is not a new chapter! I promise if you are reading this I will have a new chapter on each of my stories by late in the day/night on Saturday July 30th!_**

 **Hey peeps! If your ever tired of waiting for an update please follow/favorite my stories and then leave a review or send me a private message letting me know your ready for an update! I need like a max of 3 before I begin writing a new chapter or story during a time when I busy out in real life! I love writing and have so many ideas I wanna share (I have lots of notes all over the place) so just let me know if your ready for a new chapter or if you possibly want another story plus a new chapter to a current one! I am happy to please! I am going to hopefully fulfill a goal of mine starting right now which is to update each story within 3 days of my 2st ask of a new chapter. Anyways check out my new story (if your reading this A/N on Epic Lucaya Romance) or my first priority story (if your reading this A/N on What's After High School?). Epic Lucaha Romance is kind of long if your freshly starting from the beginning btw, but totally worth reading! I also accept idea requests, like if you have a good story idea but aren't able to put it into words yourself and need help or would rather me write it and you enjoy it as the reader!**


	28. Girl Meets Stranded Day 23

**A/N: I normally don't do authors notes at the beginning of a chapter but for this chapter I am going to need you guys to do a lot of inferring and role playing in your head. I want you to imagine this chapter in way you think it should happen because I haven't had a lot of time to write down every little detail and I've kept you on a cliff hanger long enough. Sorry for the long wait and here you go:**

* * *

"Do you think their still looking?" Maya asked out of the blue.

"I don't know anymore." Lucas admitted. "I mean I'd like to think so, but its been almost a month."

"I just don't want to be stuck out here anymore. I wanna go home." Maya said tearing up. "I miss civilization."

"Me too."

"I mean I thought I'd never say this but I actually miss school!"

Lucas laughed.

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the sunset.

"It's truly beautiful isn't it?" Maya said breaking the silence.

"It is one of two good things about being stuck out here." Lucas said.

"What's the other?" Maya asked.

Lucas grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Being out here with you." He said looking at her.

Maya blushed from embarrassment.

She looked back to the sunset and Lucas kissed her on the cheek.

 _Distant buzzing in the background._

"What's that?" Maya said breaking the moment.

"What's what?"

"Listen." Maya shushed him.

Just then a plane flew over head.

"Oh my god get the flare!" Maya yelled.

Lucas grabbed the flare gun and fired 2 shots into the air. The plane turned around and circled the two teens waving their arms in the air and jumping around hoping to be noticed.

* * *

 ****On the plane ride home.**

"What if everything has changed? What if no one remembers who we are?" Maya was freaking out inside.

Lucas couldn't help but smile.

"I don't think anyone could forget you."

"I mean I really don't have anything to go back to. My mom is off doing whatever and Liz has been a-wall for a long time now. I mean there's Missy & Leila but their just friends. I don't have anything to go back to."

"What are you talking about Maya? You have everything to go back to. Missy and Leila are more than just your friends, they're basically your sisters. You 3 are inseparable. And don't forget Momma. She loves you as if you were her own daughter. I am almost sure she'll be happier to see you than me, and I am her own flesh and blood."

"I guess so." Maya muttered.

"Maya there's no reason to be nervous."

"We haven't been around anything normal in a month Lucas."

"So?"

"So what if normal has changed?"

"So what if it has?"

"I don't like change."

"Change is apart of life Maya."

"I wish it wasn't." Maya took a deep breath. "I just… I don't know."

"Maya I'm right here. We're gonna go through this together."

"I hope so."

"Maya why are you doubting everything?"

"We're going back to civilization Lucas! Everything is back to reality. I like how we've rekindled but now we're going home and we have to face the music!"

"What music?"

"The music like the fact that you cheated and that's what tore us apart!"

Lucas fell silent.

"I just don't want anything to come between us anymore. I like who we are, who we've become, but reality is coming into check quick and we haven't even talked about it."

"So let's talk about it."

"What?" Maya said shocked.

"I cheated."

Maya took a deep breath.

"Why?" she asked.

"I was upset. You broke up with me and I was upset."

"So you cheated because of me?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Because I wanted to forget about you."

"What?"

"If I couldn't have you at all then I didn't want any of the memories that came with being with you."

"So you wanted to erase me?"

"Yes."

"And Ashley Benison was the answer to that. I just don't understand Lucas. Why was remembering what we had so hard?"

"Because I knew that we couldn't have it again!"

Maya fell silent.

"Maya, I know this may be hard to grasp, but you broke my heart too."

Maya looked at him shocked.

"When you broke up with me my heart shattered right there. I couldn't believe that you would be the one to end things. I thought things would never end. Those memories… they just kept replaying in my head. All the good times and little things that made us who we were, were ripped away in less than 2 minutes."

"Lucas I had no idea." Maya said feeling upset with herself.

"I know you didn't." he said.

"So I caused all this? All this pain is my fault." Maya said realizing what she had done.

"No Maya-"

"I did this to us! If it weren't for me and my stupid ways none of this would have ever happened."

"Maya-"

"I'm such a selfish person. I was blaming you this entire time when everything was my fault." Maya said a tear falling from her eye.

"Maya, it's not all your fault. Your not the one who cheated."

"But I'm the reason you cheated!" Maya exclaimed.

"No it's not like that."

"Yes it is!"

"Maya I cheated for my own selfish reasons! That's all on me!"

Maya was so upset with herself. She never realized that she started this whole mess. She couldn't hold it back anymore. All that sadness that she had been burying inside that over flowed and burst right out of her into full blown tears.

"Maya please don't cry." Lucas urged.

Maya couldn't make an coherent words.

Lucas just grabbed her an held on tight. He hated seeing Maya so broken. Deep down he knew it was coming but he had hoped it wouldn't have been so soon. If only they could've just made it home.

Eventually Maya calmed down as the plane neared the airport.

"Look," Lucas broke the silence. "I say we start over, right now. This plane is about to land and we're making our way back into the real world, so why don't we start over right now."

"We can do that?" Maya asked confused.

"If we want. Do you want?"

"I mean I can try."

Lucas smiled.

"Hi, I'm Lucas." he said sticking out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Maya." she said grabbing it and shaking it.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" Lucas asked.

"I would love to." Maya smiled.

* * *

 ****In the airport.**

As the two neared the entrance hey could hear the crowd of people excited to see them.

Lucas could see the nerves bouncing off of Maya. He grabbed her hand letting her know she wasn't alone.

The two stepped off the escalator and made their way over to the commotion.

"Maya! Lucas!" They all screamed.

As they got close Zay had broken through the barrier and ran over to Maya. No not in a romantic way but in a god I thought I'd never see my best friend again way.

"Maya!" he said as she gushed into his arms as well.

Lucas couldn't help but smile as he made his way over to his mom.

"I thought I'd never see you two again!" Zay said still holding onto Maya.

Maya was crying again; happy tears this time.

"I don't know what I would do without my best friends!"

"We wouldn't ever let that happen!" Maya finally said releasing the hug to see his face.

Zay wiped her tears and gave her another tight squeeze before letting her move onto the next person… Momma Friar.

"Maya!" she exclaimed scooping her up.

"I am so glad you are okayy!"

The two girls shared a moment as Maya moved down the line.

Missy - Leila - Josh…

Everyone got their chance to relinquish with each Maya and Lucas before he crowd disbanded and the two made their way home.

* * *

 ****Back at Lucas's house.**

"It feels weird to be back." Maya admitted.

"Tell me about it." Lucas said coming back into his room from the shower.

"Hey kiddies." Momma Friar said walking into the room.

"Hey Momma."

"I just wanted to check in. See how your both doing?"

"Were both alright." Lucas said looking at Maya.

"Never better." she agreed.

"Well that's good. Luke I was hoping to talk with you a moment?" Momma Friar said.

"Sure." Lucas said following her out of the room.

"Momma I can't follow your rules anymore." Lucas blurted out once they made it to the kitchen.

"I know."

"But you can't kick Maya out. She has nothing and no where to go."

"I'm not."

Lucas looked confused.

"I never not wanted you two to be together and after all this I know you are closer than ever."

"So what are you saying Momma?"

"I'm saying that whatever you two are is fine with me. Just no funny business."

Lucas's face lit up a he hugged his mom.

"Thank you Momma."

"Oh and you and Maya are band from boats and oceans!" she joked.

"Oh believe me, we aren't going on one anytime soon." Lucas smiled back before going back upstairs.

"Momma?" he said turning around before going up the stairs.

"Yes baby?"

"I love you."

She smiled.

"I love you too."

Lucas headed back upstairs to tell Maya that she didn't care anymore, but instead he found her sound asleep on his bed.

He stood in the doorway smiling a minute before joining her.

He carefully pulled the comforter out from under her and climbed in as he covered her with it to.

He snuggled up to her wrapping his arm around her and intertwining their fingers. He gave her a kiss on the head before he drifted off himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long awaited chapter. I got some bad news in real life but everything is worked out and back to normal now. I know this chapter is short and I probably could've written it ten times better, but I lost my drive for the stranded at sea story line when my life got turned upside down temporarily. Trust me, the chapters to come are going to be much better and detailed so you can imagine every little piece of it in your head exactly how I write it! I am also officially sticking to my "update every 3 days" rule now! PROMISE!**


	29. Authors Note 6

Hey peeps! I just realized that I am 20 something chapters into this fanfic and I have not once said thank you for all the amazing reviews! I really do appreciate that you all read and enjoy this story! It really means a lot! 30,000 views is amazing so I am pretty satisfied with myself right about now!

I just uploaded my previous chapter tiles "Girl Meets Stranded Day 23" literally about 3 minutes ago so if you get the emails notifying you please read it! It is short but please improvise details in your head! I will have a new chapter up Sunday August 7th by midnight for you all to read as for I am now keeping my every 3 days updated chapter promise on each of my stories.

Please if anytime you have any story requests go ahead and feel free to send them in! I love writing one shots or even just a few short chapters on a situation that you may want changed! Like for example I have had a numerous amount of ski lodge re-write requests come in and I am working on perfecting the change before I post it! I also know there are a lot of ski lodge re-writes out right now so I don't want to over haul just yet by adding another tot he pile. I'd rather mine be different and unique than just another fanfic out there!

Again thank you all for the reviews and I applaud and apologize for making you all wait so long for this new chapter! Right now we're at 30,000 views and I would love for that number to increase so even more can experience this story! Please share and review and send in anything your feeling! I love to hear suggestions even if it's a chapter suggestion or a better writing technique!

Thanks! 3 You All 3


	30. Authors Note 7

**Update coming tomorrow night! Almost done with the chapter!**


	31. Girl Meets First Day Back

**A/N: Here is a much needed long over due update!Sorrry for the wait! Was having trouble finding a story line. I would like to remind everyone that this is an "Epic Lucaya Romace" so not everything may Lin up perfectly and sometimes the story may just jump. It's not exactly like a one shots story but it's not perfectly put together either!**

* * *

Maya's and Lucas's first day back at school went off without a hitch.

It's definitely felt weird having everyone stare at them as they walked through the halls, but school was school and it was always reliable.

* * *

It was Maya's first day back at dance practice since she'd been back in town and she already had a huge surprise in for her.

"Hey Maya!" Leila said as Maya walked into the locker room.

"Hey Leila! I'm so ready to be back and doing normal things."

"Well good because I've got news! Everyone gather round please!" Leila called.

The team shuffled around her.

"So I've decided that we're going to enter a competition. It's been long enough and I feel we are more than ready. The competition is called Fire & Ice. It's for school dance teams only so there won't be any dance studios or anything, so it's basically fair game!"

"When? Where?" Girls asked randomly.

"It's in 2 weeks, and it's over at Einstein Academy."

"2 weeks!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Yes 2 weeks, and we're gonna need a new dance because not only are we competing in the hip hop portion, but we are also doing Lyrical."

Murmurs came from all around.

"Yes you heard me right. I hope you've all been doing the required stretching because all the extensions and things will be put to use. We're not going to start the Lyrical routine today because I don't yet have an idea, but we need to kick ass at practice because we now have Maya and she's taking her rightful spot as a soloist back, sorry Gretchen." Leila said.

"What?!" Gretchen exclaimed. "I've been here everyday working my ass off and your just gonna hand the spot back! I think I've more than earned it!"

"Gretchen, it's nothing personal. That's Maya's spot and she earned it first. We had an agreement, you'd fill in until Maya returned and then you'd step back."

"Yea that was a month ago. This is now and we qualified for regionals because of me!"

"About that… I also removed us from the regionals list."

The team all gasped.

"I had no choice. We qualified without Maya and now that she's back she wouldn't be able to compete because she wasn't at the qualifiers, so we just need to qualify again! I've talked to the dance officials and they said if we can get a score high enough at this competition they'll use it as our qualifying score and let us back into regionals!"

The team didn't know what to think. Yes they all loved Maya but they did work hard for that score which did qualify them.

"Look, I know we all worked hard for that score before, but the team wasn't the same without Maya and we all knew that." Vanessa chimed in. "I don't know about you but I'm up for the challenge." She smiled at Maya.

Maya smiled back. She had been sitting there quiet enough.

One by one the other girls joined in, even Gretchen, but she wasn't happy about it.

* * *

Practice went off without a hitch. Maya was back and better than ever.

"Great practice everyone! We're being fitted for new uniforms tomorrow and they will be two piece for the hip hop and lyrical, so if your going to starve yourselves bows the time to start! I'm just kidding. Everyone better be eating properly or you'll be off this team in a heart beat!" Leila stressed. "Okayy, get out of here, I'm tired of seeing your faces." She joked.

"It feels amazing to be back. I never knew how much I could miss dancing." Maya said as she changed her clothes in the locker room.

"Well it's good to have you back. I was tired of Gretchen starting to think that she was all that because she was filling in."

"Yea she was starting to get a big head." Vanessa agreed.

The girls cleaned up and made their way out of the school.

"So you never told us any of the deets!" Vanessa exclaimed breaking the silence.

"Deets?" Maya asked as they walked through the halls.

"About you and Lucas! Are you back together? What happened on the island? You've been holding out on us."

"Nothing happened, and yes we are back together."

"So you mean to tell us that you were on that island for a whole month, just you and him, and nothing happened?" Leila said. "I don't buy it."

"Well you better start because nothing happened." Maya said as the 3 walked out the front doors.

* * *

"You ladies talking gossip and all?" Lucas said as they approached him.

"And what gossip would there be to talk about?" Maya said wistfully, giving him a look.

This caused Leila and Vanessa to look at each other confused.

"Well I hate to break up to girl party but Momma has dinner waiting for us at home."

"Ooo a Friar Family Meal, I'm all in." Maya smiled.

"Okayy, well we'll leave you two to it." Leila said as she and Vanessa walked off.

"Bye guys!" Maya laughed.

She doesn't know why but she felt really happy.

"So practice went well I assume?" Lucas said putting his hands on Maya's waist.

He was sitting on the wall and Maya was standing on the steps so she was just a hair taller than him for once.

"Better than just well. It went great!" She beamed putting her hands around his neck.

"Good, well I am glad to see you happy for a change." He smiled.

"It feels good to be happy. I mean we're back at school, your mother loves us, dance is fantastic, and I have you. What more do I need?"

Lucas scrunched his face. "Hmmm." He thought aloud. "This." He said pulling her into a kiss.

The two made out for a minute before releasing.

"Your right. I did need that." She smiled leaning back in for another.

It's like the two belonged in a movie or something. Life was good.

"As much fun as this is," Lucas said pulling away moving a hair out of Maya's eye, "if we don't get home Momma is gonna start to worry."

"You're right." Maya said pulling him up so he was now taller.

The two linked hands and started walking towards his truck.

"Okayy wait." Maya said stopping. "Just one more." And she pulled his lips down to hers igniting them into a very heated make out session right next to his truck.

You'd think with being in the school parking lot the two wouldn't be getting all hot and heavy but for some reason Maya was just drawn to Lucas. She wanted him so bad right now.

Lucas had picked Maya up and set her on the hood of his truck as the two continued to make out.

Lucas had his hands underneath Maya's shirt feeling her curves up and down. His warm hands felt amazing against her skin.

Maya was hungry for Lucas. She'd never felt this way before, she wanted this so bad, that's why when Lucas stopped her, her heart dropped a little.

Maya had started to pull at his shirt when Lucas realized what the two were doing and where they were doing it and stopped before anything further could happen.

"What?" Maya breathed heavily as he pulled away.

"We can't do this here Maya."

"What? Why not?" She said pulling him back in.

"Because we're in the school parking lot." He said pulling out of her grasp.

Maya looked hurt a little and Lucas took notice.

"It's not that I don't want to Maya, it's just that we're at school, and it should be at a proper place, not in the back of my truck."

Maya was confused.

"I love you Maya, but we can't do this here." He said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Fine." Maya said giving up. "But I'm not done with you Mr. Friar." She smiled mischievously.

"I would hope not." He said as he helped her down to the ground.

Just then Maya's smile faded quickly.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"I um- I-" Maya stumbled the words out.

"Maya?" Lucas said concerned.

"I'm gonna be sick." Maya said pushing past him running for the bushes.

Maya blew her chunks all over the bushes in the parking lot… which was odd since she hadn't eaten since lunch and it was 7pm.

Maya felt hands behind he pulling her hair out of her face.

"Alright, alright." Lucas said trying to calm her down some.

Maya finished throwing up and sat down on the curb.

"I have some water in my truck, just hang on." Lucas said hurrying over to get it.

Maya had her head in her hands resting on her knees.

"Here." He said sitting next to her giving her the bottle of water.

Maya rinsed her mouth out and then drank some.

"Better?" Lucas asked once she was done.

She just shook her head but it wasn't a yes or a no, it was more of a maybe.

"I just think being the first day back and all I may have pushed myself to hard, Dance and all." Maya said taking another drink.

"Well I sent momma a text letting her know your practice ran late so we can sit here for as long as you need."

"I'm okayy to go home." Maya said. "I just wanna shower and lay down now."

"Alright, just no getting sick in my truck." Lucas joked standing up.

"Haha Ranger Rick." She said as he helped her up.

"Woah." Maya said almost falling back holding her head.

Lucas caught her before she could fall.

"Okayy, now I'm starting to worry."

"I'm alright." Maya said. "I just need to lie down is all."

"But Maya-"

"Lucas, I'm fine. I swear."

Lucas let it go but something just wasn't sitting right with him.

Lucas took Maya home and she showered and went right to bed.

* * *

The next few days were just fine. Maya wasn't sick anymore and she was in a better mood than ever. She was practically glowing and everyone could tell.

As Maya would walk through the halls with Leila and Vanessa at her side everyone would notice. She was more popular than ever.

* * *

She was sitting in Math when the feeling hit her again.

Maya suddenly felt flushed. She must have looked it too.

"Mrs. Reyes, can I use the restroom?" Maya asked raising her hands.

"Sorry Maya, you know the rule, one pass per 9 weeks."

"But Mrs. Reyes-"

"No Maya, I'm sorry." And with that she went back to teaching.

"Maya, are you alright?" Vanessa whispered to her.

"Yea, no. Is it hot in here?" She whispered back.

"Maya you don't look so good."

Maya was taking deep breaths to try and hold it in.

"Oh no." She whispered before she got up and ran out of class.

She barley made it to the bathroom before she threw up again. Had she waited any longer it wouldn't have been a pretty sight.

"Maya?" She heard as someone came in the bathroom.

"In here." She said sitting down.

"Maya are you alright?"

"Oh yea. I'm fine. If I had waited any longer it wouldn't have been a pretty sight."

"Are you sure? Do you need anything?"

"No I'm okayy. Thanks though."

"Well Mrs. Reyes isn't to happy that you ran out of class."

"Well next time I'll just blow chucks on my math book." Maya laughed.

Vanessa laughed too.

The bell rang.

"And I guess that means I don't need to go back to class!" Maya exclaimed.

"I'll go get out stuff and tell Mrs. Reyes that I took you to the nurse that way she can't be mad."

"Thanks V!"

Vanessa was almost out the door when Maya stopped her.

"Oh and V?"

"Yea?"

"Can we please not say anything about this?"

Vanessa looked confused.

"I was sick the other day for a few minutes also. I just don't want Lucas to worry or anything cause I'm fine."

"Maya-"

"I promise I am fine V."

Vanessa contemplated for a second but she agreed and then left to go retrieve their items.

* * *

The next few weeks went by smoothly, or almost smoothly.

Maya seemed to get more and more popular as time went on, but she also seemed to get more and more sicker (luckily at times when no one was around to see).

She was throwing up every few days or so and she was starting to get scared herself, but she'd never admit it to anyone.

She also seemed to crave Lucas more and more. She was always initiating make out sessions with him at terrible times; at the mall, in the halls; it always seemed to be terrible timing.

Lucas was wanting Maya more and more too, but he'd never take advantage of her. She seemed to be filling out more and more. Her boobs had grown some and her curves seemed to be curvier. This just made Maya more desirable and one of the hottest girls in the school.

Everyone seemed to be noticing too. More guys at the school would stare at her, although she never noticed, and more girls began to become jealous. Vanessa and Leila noticed a change in Maya too. Maya was happier, more confident, and at the same time more self concerned. She seemed to cover herself up a bit more, but she still showed skin.

* * *

Lucas and Maya were on their way home from a date night one night and everything seemed perfect. It was a movie and dinner kind of night.

They went to see Petes Dragon since it was Maya's favorite childhood movie, and then headed to Topanga's for some desert.

Lucas had just pulled into the driveway. The two sat in his truck for a while just talking, or more so making out. This time Maya had pulled away though.

"Alright, now it's my turn." Maya said.

"Your turn for what?" Lucas asked amused.

"My turn to turn you down." She smiled.

Lucas lost his smile.

"You think I turn you down because I don't want you?"

"Well… yea." She said loosing her smile too.

"Maya," he said grabbing her hands, "I don't turn you down because I don't want you. Believe me, I want you so bad."

She blushed.

"But you have terrible timing. I mean you always wanna get it on in public places."

"I do?" She asked confused.

"Yes." He laughed. "I mean I understand not wanting to do it when momma is home but public places aren't any better."

She smiled. "I guess I just never realized."

"Believe me Maya Hart. You are so sexy and I want you, but we just need better timing. Like right now is bad timing because we're in my truck in front of my house with my momma inside."

Maya laughed. "Point taken."

"We can make out though."

"Oh can we?" She smiled mischievously.

"If you want to…" he said pulling her closer.

"Oh I want to." She said getting close to his face drawing him in. "But you'll have to catch me." She whispered and then jumped out of his truck.

"Oh no you don't." He smiled and then jumped out and chased after her.

"I'm gonna get you." He shouted running after her.

She was running around in circles and all kinds of patterns.

Lucas finally caught her from behind and lifted her spinning her around.

Maya couldn't help but laugh hard.

"Okayy okayy, I surrender." She said in between laughing and catching her breath.

"Good." He smiled and set her down.

The two didn't notice that they had an audience at the front door.

"Lucas." The man said as he was setting Maya down.

Lucas smiled and laugh instantly fled from his face. He became pale so fast.

"Dad?" He said confused and stood up straighter taking his hands off of Maya completely.

Maya took note of his sudden change in mood. Lucas had never been this attentive.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"A dad can't visit his son?" The man said with an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean it that way."

"Your damn right you didn't."

There was an awkward silence as Lucas and Maya made their way to the front steps.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" His dad asked.

"Sir, this is Maya."

"Nice to meet you." Maya smiled holding out her hand.

He didn't shake her hand but rather ignored it.

"Your late. Your mother has dinner ready for us." His dad said and walked inside.

Lucas started to follow but Maya stopped him.

"Lucas, are you okayy?" She asked concerned.

"I guess we'll find out." He whispered.

The two made their way inside and sat down at the dinner table.

The 4 began eating with an awkward silence.

"This dinner is lovely, thank you Leslie." Maya said breaking the silence.

"Thank you Maya." She smiled at her.

"You call her by her first name? That's so improper. You should call her Mrs. Friar. That's her name." Lucas dad instantly said making Maya uncomfortable.

"Lucas is doing wonderful in school." His mother broke the silence.

"He is?" His dad asked.

"Yes sir. Straight A's and one B."

"A - B?"

"Yes sir but only one."

"A - B is not acceptable Lucas. How do you expect to get a sports scholarship with a B on your record."

"But Sir-"

"No buts Lucas. Raise it to an A."

"Yes sir."

Maya noticed that Lucas was very tense.

"How about you? You do well in school?" His dad turned his attention to Maya.

"I wouldn't say well…"

"So you do phenomenal then?"

"I wouldn't say that either. School isn't exactly my forte." Maya answered.

His dad raised his eyebrows.

"I'm a C student." Maya said ashamed.

His dad didn't say anything.

"Maya has an A in art though. She is a great artist." Lucas chimed in trying to save her.

Maya blushed a little.

"Art? Art is a waste of time." His dad shook off.

Maya lost her blush and confidence again.

Everything that was talked about at the dinner table was immediately shaken off by Lucas's father. He certainly made it clear that he wasn't a fan of Maya.

"Boy Lucas, you sure know how to pick them." He said with his mark aiming towards Maya.

"What does that mean?"

"I mean look at her. She's got you whipped. She's pulling your grades down, getting you lost at sea, your acting like a love sick puppy over a teen girl. Your not acting like the young adult you are. You should be with someone of more poise, like that Riley Matthews I met before. She acts and dresses her age."

Maya's breath hitched. Rileys never been mentioned in so long. Maya never even thought about Riley, but to be compared to Riley was practically an insult for Maya's personality.

"What's wrong with what Maya is wearing?" Lucas said very tensely.

"Look at her. She's in shorts that are way to short and she doesn't even have a full shirt on. She's got a ring hanging from her stomach and her face is caked in make up. No young lady should be dressed like this. Did your father not teach you any better?"

Maya was already feeling uneasy inside but Lucas's dad just put her over the top.

"Dad!" Lucas exclaimed.

"No Lucas, it's alright." Maya said to him.

"My father left when I was 4." Maya said ashamed. She just looked down.

"I can see why." His father said.

"Dad!" Lucas exclaimed again.

Maya was about to lose it completely. She didn't say anything but she just got up and ran off.

"Maya!" Lucas exclaimed getting up to go after her.

"Lucas sit down!" His father demanded. "She isn't worth it."

That was the last thing before Lucas exploded.

"Not worth it? Who the hell do you think you are? Maya Hart is one of the best people I have ever met! Her father may have left her but if he had stayed she might not be the person she is today! Maya is my girlfriend and I love her and you have no right to belittle her because you don't like my choices!" Lucas yelled at his father.

"Son you haven't noticed have you?" His father laughed.

"Noticed what?" Lucas said annoyed at his father getting ready to go after Maya.

"Son, it's completely obvious to tell. She looked beyond sick as she was sitting here, like she could throw up any second."

"That's because you were insulting her." Lucas butted in.

"No son. She's pregnant."

Lucas face went pale.

"What? No she isn't." Lucas said.

"Yes she is. No girl at the age of 16 is filled out like that unless she is pregnant."

"She's not pregnant. She's more mature than her age shows, she's been that way since 7th grade." Lucas said getting up to leave.

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could his father insult her so much and then accuse her of being pregnant. There was no way Maya was pregnant; it just wasn't possible.

* * *

Lucas went upstairs to check on Maya.

"Maya?" He said entering his room.

He could hear a crying coming from across the hall. Maya had locked herself in the bathroom.

"Maya?" He knocked at the door.

He could hear her sniffle.

"Maya please open the door." He begged.

She unlocked the door but Lucas opened it.

"I'm sorry I ran off."

"You don't have to be sorry Maya. You had every right."

"Your father hates me."

"No it's not that Maya. He just views you as the wrong girl for me."

"And who's the right girl? Riley Matthews?" Maya said annoyed and sniffling.

"Come here." Lucas said grabbing her hand leading her to his room.

The two sat on the bed and Lucas tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Maya, I love you. My father can say or think what he wants but it's not going to change the fact that I love you."

"But he doesn't approve of me."

"He doesn't know you."

"He prefers Riley. Everyone does."

"I don't."

Maya snapped her head up.

"Maya, I chose you remember? My father met Riley once and that was when she came over to try and convince me to choose her. My father thought she was very mature and poise for an 8th grader. But no one said you weren't."

"Your dad just did."

"My dad can go to hell. He's the one who chose his work over his family so he gets no say. Yes he can have his opinion but it will never mean anything. Maya I love you."

She smiled a little with watery eyes. "I love you too."

The two shared a hug that was quickly interrupted by his father.

"Why is this door closed?" He said barging in.

The two immediately split.

"You could knock sir." Lucas said looking at him.

"Oh I could? Well you could leave it open like a young man should. For heavens sake Lucas, have you lost who you are, who you're supposed to be."

Maya was trying not to move, maybe if she didn't move he wouldn't notice her.

"Child, would you please put on some real clothes, it is hard to take you seriously in that slutty outfit."

Her plan didn't work.

Maya got up and opened one of Lucas's drawers and grabbed something that covered a lot more and then went to the bathroom to change.

"She's not a piece of meat dad, you can't just treat her like one. She's fragile."

"You cannot speak son. You're the one who knocked her up. Or did you? Is she scamming you? She's going to make you believe it's yours and use you for our money. That makes perfect sense!" His dad was going in and on.

"Enough dad!" Lucas exclaimed getting up. "She is not pregnant. And she most certainly isn't scamming me for money. I've loved Maya since I met her in 7th grade."

"You don't know what love is Lucas."

"Oh I don't? Well I know what it's not. It's when you chose your family over your job, when you come home for dinner every night, when you don't cheat on your other half because you love them. I think I know more about love than you dad."

"I don't know who you've become son. Your not the child I raised."

"Your right, I'm not. I'm not because you didn't raise me. Momma did and I think she did an amazing job." Lucas said.

Maya came back even though she didn't want to. She would've hidden in the bathroom all night if it had meant staying away from Lucas's father. Maya was now wearing long pajama pants and a covering tank top with a sports bra underneath. She had washed all of her make up off and brushed her hair so it looked more presentable.

Lucas's father eyed her as she walked into the room and placed her other clothes in the hamper next to Lucas's closet.

"Pajamas?" He said.

"Maya lives here." Lucas said.

"Oh really? And your mother allowed this?"

"Maya is technically a foster child. Momma took her in so she didn't have to leave the only place she had ever known."

"She never ran this by me."

"This isn't your home." Lucas shot back.

"I pay for it. Makes it MINE son."

"Then why aren't you here everyday? You don't make dinner every night or care for me or Maya. This isn't your home."

"And this isn't hers either. She is a ward of the state apparently!"

"Dad it's time for you to go."

"Have you figured out what you're going to do yet?"

"Dad you need to go." Lucas said again getting angry.

"Because I'm not going to pick up the pieces for you."

"Dad! Leave!"

"You are not the child I raised Lucas. And she, she is a disappointment." He said before leaving the room.

Lucas closed his door. It was taking everything in him to not punch a hole in the wall.

He turned around and immediately went over to Maya. She was standing in the corner.

"You're not a disappointment. You're everything I have ever wanted and more. My father is an ass and is completely wrong about you."

"You're so worried about me right now and I should be the one worried about you." Maya said embracing him. "I had no idea Lucas."

"He's not someone I'm proud of."

Lucas was starting to show a more vulnerable side of himself.

"He wasn't always like that. He was a real dad when I was young. It was when I got in trouble back in Texas that he became this way. Ever since everything I've done or have been friends with has been a disappointment to him."

"Your not a disappointment Lucas. You're everything to me and I don't know what I would do without you. It's hard to imagine what life would be like if you hadn't ever moved to New York. I'd be homeless right now."

"No you wouldn't. Your Maya Hart. Everybody loves you. You would've been placed no problem. But none of that matters because you're here, with me and Momma and we both love you. I love you Maya."

She smiled and let a tear fall.

"I love you too. More than you will ever know!" And with that said she fell into a deep kiss with him.


	32. Girl Meets Reality

**Short chapter but never the less it's an update!**

* * *

Maya was changing in the bathroom as she was looking at herself in the mirror.

Something was off about her. Her bra didn't fit anymore… Maya has never been bigger than a 36C. A decent size that she was happy with, but now her boobs were literally popping out of her bra.

"How could they possibly be getting bigger?" She asked herself.

"Maya are you almost ready?" Lucas asked from outside the door.

"Yea, just a minute please." She answered.

She put in her tank and the crop top quickly. The outfit was meant to bring attention to Maya's breasts to make them seem bigger but it just seemed like they were popping out of the shirt.

Maybe she was just being paranoid, they weren't getting bigger, she just wanted them to seem bigger. She ignored herself and exited the bathroom.

"Alright, lets go." Maya said grabbing her bag and walking out the door for school.

* * *

"Alright ladies, the dance competition is tomorrow so today is the last day to make any adjustments to our costumes. Just go try them on and let me see how they look please!" Leila requested.

One by one the girls let Leila look and make adjustments to their consumes.

The hip hop ones were all perfect since they wear the same style for ever hip hop dance, but the lyrical ones were different.

They were two piece costumes meant to emphasize the body and its curves.

Maya's fit near perfectly. No adjustments needed to be made at all.

"Maya, yours looks fantastic!" Leila exclaimed.

"Really?" Maya said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Actually yea! I was worried since you're the smallest one here that it wouldn't fit right."

"Well maybe I'm just that lucky." Maya said smiling at herself.

The dance competition was over in a flash. The team not only qualified for regionals again, but they placed first in the hip hop and lyrical division of the competition.

They lyrical dance was amazing. They story the girls told was amazing. Maya was the lead dancer.

It's was a love story between a girl and a boy who loved each other but were being torn apart by the best friend, but prevailed in the end.

* * *

The costumes did more then help tell the story, they made the story. They were two piece soft blue. It was a bustier too with fabric flowing all over it and a matching bottom skirt. Maya's costume was pink however because she was the lead dancer.

"You did amazing!" Lucas said picking Maya up and spinning her around. "Voted most outstanding in the whole competition too!"

"I try." Maya smiled. "And thank you." She said giving him a kiss.

"I am so proud of you!" He exclaimed.

* * *

A couple days later:

"Maya, we need to talk." Vanessa said as they sat down at Topanga's.

Maya was eating something so nasty that it's not even describable.

"Alright, shoot." Maya said.

"We've been noticing things."

"Like what?"

"Like this. Your eating whatever the hell that is." Vanessa said.

"So?"

"And your gaining weight." Leila said.

"And your mood is always changing." Vanessa said.

"Is this an intervention or something?" Maya asked.

"No. Maya, are you pregnant?" Vanessa whispered.

"What? No!" Maya instantly protested.

"How do you know? Have you taken a test?" Leila asked.

"No, I don't need to."

"Maya. We think you should…"

"But Lucas and I haven't had sex in forever."

"When was the last time?"

"I don't know." Maya shrugged.

"Maya."

"Fine. It was when we were stuck out in the middle of the ocean."

"Oooh, Maya and Lucas getting freaky in the ocean."

"Vanessa!" Maya gasped.

"What?" She chuckled.

"Maya, if you were out at sea you would've had no protection." Leila said.

Maya's face fell pale.

"Maya, you should take a test."

"Uh-uh okayy." Maya stuttered. "You'll go with me right?"

"If you want us to." Leila said.

"We'll be right by your side." Vanessa assured her.

The girls went to the store and Leila went in and bought the test for Maya. She was to nervous about getting odd looks.

They made their way to Lucas's house since Leslie is working today and Lucas has practice.

"Okayy, it says 3 minutes." Leila said starting the timer.

Maya was very silent for a long time.

"Maya, if it's positive this isn't the end of your life."

"I know that, but we're just Sophomores in HS. We can't have a baby now."

"Are you suggesting you'll get an abortion?" Vanessa said.

"I don't know." Maya said.

"How about you figure that out after the test is done." Leila interjected.

 **DING**

"Are you ready?" Leila asked.

"No." Maya said getting up.

She moved to the counter as Leila and Vanessa just sat there.

"It's um-" Maya was shaking and stuttering her words. "Uh, um, it's p-positive." She whispered.

Leila's heart dropped for her.

"Oh Maya." Leila said getting up to hug her.

Maya started shaking.

"He's gonna be mad at me." She cried.

"No Honey, he's not."

"He'll leave, they'll kick me out."

"No they won't. They love you." Leila tried to calm her.

"Vanessa, tell her."

"Maya Lucas loves you. There's no way he'll leave you alone in this, but if it happens that he does then Leila and I are right here for you to fall back on."

Maya just clung to Leila.

* * *

Leila and Vanessa had to leave due to family dinners and such but they left Maya in good condition. She was strong and she was going to tell Lucas with no fear.

Her phone started ringing. It was Lucas. Maya pulled herself together before answering.

"Hello?"

"Maya? Where are you?"

"Sorry babe, I skipped class and just came home since you had practice. I forgot to text you."

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine Lucas. Just a bit shook is all."

"Maya I can read you like a book. Plus we need to talk. I'll be home soon."

They hung up.

Maya broke again. "Need to talk." He was gonna dump her. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Lucas came home and Maya hid the stick.

"If you're gonna break up with me I understand." She started before he could even say a word.

"What? Why would I-"

"I'm wrong for you. I get it." Maya said.

"Maya I'm not breaking up with you."

"What?" She said.

"I love you."

"You say that now."

"And I mean it."

"Not after you find out."

"What's with all the vague terms Maya?"

"Lucas I need to tell you something."

"Maya?"

"Lucas your not gonna be happy."

"As long as you're here I'll be more than happy, but you're scaring me."

"Lucas I- I'm- Lucas I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"Please say something." She begged.

He was speechless.

"If you want me to leave I understand." She said getting up and walking out of his room.

She was almost to the front door when he ran after her and flipped her around kissed her passionately.

"You're not leaving." He whispered. "And neither am I."

Maya hugged him so tight.

"What are we gonna tell your mom?" Maya said breaking the silence.

"Well just tell her. I know her and I know she's gonna support us."

"I hope so."

"Maya, my momma isn't going to let us do this alone."

"Maybe, maybe not. I mean parents act in all kinds of ways. She could kick me out and I'll be put in some pregnant slut home for unwanted children."

"Maya, that is never going to happen, and you are the farthest thing from a slut. You are my girlfriend and I love you and if Momma can't see that then we'll both leave and stick together."

Maya took a deep breath.

"Okayy." She said sitting next to him.

He put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"We're gonna get through this." He whispered kissing her head.

* * *

"Momma, we need to talk to you." Lucas said as he and Maya stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Is everything alright? She asked.

"Yea momma. We just have something we need to tell you."

"Alright, well lets sit." She said sitting at the table.

"Momma, we don't know how you're gonna take this."

Maya was staying silent. She was gripping Lucas's hand so tight underneath the table and looking everywhere but at Leslie.

"Momma, Maya's pregnant." Lucas blurted out and Maya's grip got that much tighter.

Leslie was silently gasping.

"Momma?"

"I don't know what to say." She said.

"Momma we know this is gonna be tough but we'd really like your support."

"My support?" She laughed. "My teenage son is having a child and you want my support. How am I supposed to support that!?"

"Momma."

"Lucas go to your room."

"Mom-"

"Now!" She yelled.

Lucas got up hesitantly because he didn't want to leave Maya there.

Maya was looking down.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Leslie asked Maya.

"I'm sorry." Maya whispered.

"What?"

"I'm sorry!" Maya said louder.

"You're sorry, that's it?" Her voices raised.

"How about how you're sorry for becoming pregnant. Or your sorry for not thinking about protection. Or your sorry about how you've messed up not only your life but Lucas's too! Do any of those work?!"

Maya stayed silent.

"Maya, how did this happen! I trusted you!"

"I know, I'm sorry!" Maya cried. "I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't mean to screw up Lucas's life! It just happened!" She cried harder.

"Maya." Leslie said sitting next to her hugging her.

"I'm so stupid and I messed up."

"Maya honey, stop crying. Just breath. I'm sorry I yelled at you but you need to calm down, this isn't good for the baby."

Maya calmed down but it took a couple of minutes.

"I am going to support you and my son 100% through this, but I just don't understand how this happened."

"It was on the island. We were stupid and weren't thinking. It just happened." Maya said.

"Oh honey. Well I hope you'll think before you act next time."

Maya shook her head.

"We need to get you a doctors appointment asap. We need to make sure everything is alright because you were on that island and you've been dancing non stop since you got back."

"Oh god. Do you think I hurt it?" Maya asked.

"No but either way we need to speak to a doctor."

"Are you angry at Luke?" Maya asked.

"No honey, I'm just disappointed in him. I raised him to be better than this."

Maya lowered her head.

"I don't mean you, but from things like this happening."

"I'm sorry." Maya said again.

"I know honey, I know. But sorry only goes so far."

"I'm going to go call the doctors to see what I can get scheduled. Don't plan on going to school tomorrow." Leslie said getting up and leaving.

Maya took a deep breath before going upstairs.

* * *

"Maya? What happened?" Lucas shot go from his bed. "Are you alright?" He hugged her tight.

"I'm fine." She said.

"What happened?"

"Well, she yelled at me for one, but then she came around and said she is gonna stick by us."

"Is she mad?"

"No. She's upset by the decisions we made, but mostly disappointed in you."

"Me?"

"She said she raised you better than this."

"Things happen though."

"That's what I told her."

"And?"

"And nothing. She gonna go call some doctors but she's keeping me home from school tomorrow."

"And me?"

"She didn't say anything about you. She just got up and left."

"Oh. Well we're gonna get through this."

"I know Luke. I know."


	33. Girl Meets Flashback Pt 1

**Long time no update. Sorry for the absence. Been working on new stories. Attempting to do a new story every month with a chapter update a day. It's sort of working so far... mostly except for when I forget my update a day but I've set an alarm and am doing so successfully. My current story is called "3 Months". Feel free to check it out. The chapters aren't super long like this sorry, but that's because it's 1 update a day. I have this chapter your about to read and am almost done with another for this story. I am trying to get at least two chapters up for each story I have posted before so if you follow me stay tuned. Without further adoo:**

* * *

 _"7 days! It's been 7 days and they haven't found us!" Maya shouted back._

 _"Maya they're coming!"_

 _"You don't know that!"_

 _"Why are you mad at me? You're the one who fell off the damn boat!"_

 _"I was pushed! You're the one who jumped in after me!"_

 _"Because if I hadn't you would've died!"_

 _Maya instantly became silent._

 _"No Maya- I didn't mean it like that." He said instantly regretting his words._

 _She had tears in her eyes._

 _"That's right. I forgot. All this is my fault." She said angrily. Tears threatening to fall. "I made you fall in love with me. I made you cheat on me. I made you date other girls and I made you jump off that damn boat! Everything is always my fault!" She said now with hot angry tears streaming down her face._

 _She stormed away to god knows where._

 _"That's not what I meant!" He shouted after her. He didn't chase her though._

* * *

 _They only had each other on this island. He needed space, she needed space. There was tons of space on this stupid island._

 _He doesn't know how long she was gone, but when she returned she didn't say much. She didn't look at him either. She sat down by the water looking out at the sunset, then followed by the moon. The breeze wasn't very strong, but just enough to keep Maya cold._

 _"You'll get pneumonia if you stay down here." Lucas said behind her._

 _"Maybe that's what I want." She said lowly. "They're not coming for us anyways."_

 _"They're coming."_

 _"You don't know that."_

 _"Were not arguing about this again." He said assertively._

 _"Whatever." Maya said shivering._

 _"Your cold."_

 _"I'm not. Could you just go away."_

 _"Why are you giving me the cold shoulder?"_

 _She didn't say anything._

 _"Maya, I'm not going away. We're stuck out here together and all we have is each other and I'm so tired of fighting with you!"_

 _"We don't have to talk to each other." She said._

 _"I can't do that. Not talk to you. All I ever want to do is talk to you!"_

 _"What?" She asked looking at him._

 _He sat down next to her._

 _"All day, every day, I just want to talk to you. I want to go back the being best friends. To being there for each other. I miss you."_

 _"I miss you too." She admitted._

 _"Then why do we have to be at odds with each other? Why can't we just get along?" He asked._

 _"I can't just forget about everything that's happened. There's too much!"_

 _"I'm not asking you to!"_

 _"Then what? What do you want from me!"_

 _"You! I want you god dammit!" He shouted. "I want you with me. I want to hold your hand and kiss your head. I want to be able to wrap my arms around you whenever I want. I want to be able to shower you in presents and kisses and love. I want you!" He took a deep breath. "I want you." He said looking into her eyes._

 _Maya opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She searched his eyes. She didn't know what she was looking for. Sincerity? Sorryness? Love?_

 _She didn't notice that he had grabbed her hands. He must have done it during his monologue. Now he was holding them. Stroking them with his thumbs lightly. She looked down at their hands. She missed that feeling. His warm hands wrapped around hers. It was the best feeling in the world._

 _She looked back up, straight into his eyes. She found that he hadn't looked anywhere else but her._

 _She doesn't know what came over her, but she lunged forward smashing her lips into his. This wasn't an "I missed you kiss" or an "it's been too long", this was a heated passionate kiss that was leading to more._

 _Lucas's hands were wrapped around her waist and she had hers around his neck wrapped in his hair._

 _They were kissing passionately._

 _Maya moved so she was now straddling Lucas. Everything was getting hotter._

 _Maya's shirt was now gone, the cold breeze now touching her bare skin._

 _Lucas was giving her small kisses all over her body. Across her chest, up her neck, leaving multiple hickeys, and back to her lips._

 _May started pulling at his shirt. She would have ripped it off but who knows how long they'd be on this island._

 _They broke apart for only a second so he could pull his shirt over his head. Maya pushed him back so he was now laying down. She started returning what he did to her. She sucked on the skin of his neck and gave him kisses all down his body. She was working her way down his abdomen starting to fumble with the button on his shorts._

 _This is when he felt the need to take control._

 _He flipped them so Maya was the one on the ground, him hovering on top._

 _She had her hands running through his hair and down his back. She was pulling his closer to her. He pushed down and ground against her as she gasped and moaned._

 _She continued to fumble with the button of his shorts._

 _"Wait." He said breathlessly pulling back._

 _"What?"_

 _"Are you sure?" He asked._

 _She took a second to answer._

 _She nodded her head and pulled him back in._

 _Lucas moved his hands down to her shorts now. He unbuttoned them and slipped his hands inside._

 _Maya gasped at his touch._

 _He moved his lips from hers down to her neck. He wanted to leave his mark, and he knew this for sure was the way._

 _He gently massaged her as he continued to suck on her skin._

 _He palmed the juncture between her legs. He stroked her languidly, sucking on her neck._

 _He was teasing her. Slowly dipping his finger in but not far enough to where she wanted him to go._

 _"Ohhhh." Maya moaned as he pushed in a little more this time._

 _"I can stop if you want me to." He said breathlessly._

 _"No. Don't stop!" She breathed pulling his lips to hers._

 _He began to pump his finger inside her slowly._

 _"Oh my god." She breathed pulling away momentarily._

 _She kept her eyes closed, wrapped in complete bliss._

 _"I've wanted to do this for so long." Lucas said in between kisses._

 _"Maybe I've wanted you to. Oh fuck yes!" She said as he slid another finger inside._

 _His pumping was perfect. Consistent and sensational._

 _"Don't stop!" She breathed. She arched her hips up closer to him. She wanted more._

 _"You're really wet Maya."_

 _"Oh my god!" She breathed. He started in just a little harder this time. "Ooooohhh, fuck yes!" She said as he continued faster._

 _"I've wanted to hear you scream my name for sometime now. In a car,"_

 _Maya gasped getting closer to her climax._

 _"Against a wall," he said in-between kisses._

 _"Oh my god please don't stop!"_

 _"In my bed,"_

 _Soft whimpering moans escaped Maya's mouth as she was reaching near end._

 _"Oooohh…. Oh my god!" She screeched._

 _It was time._

 _"Maya I love you." Lucas whispered in her ear._

 _"Lu- oh my god! I'm gonna-" she couldn't speak right._

 _Maya's breaths were short and rapid. She couldn't breath at all, not right now at the height of it all._

 _Lucas smashed his lips into her as he began to finish her off._

 _Maya pulled her lips away from his as she reached her climax. Her nails were digging into his back as she let out a high pitched screech._

 _Lucas slowed down after that, letting Maya get her breathing under control. He could feel her heart racing._

 _He removed his hand from down below and brought it up to cup her face. He held his forehead against hers as he gave her small slow kisses._

 _Maya didn't say anything while she got herself under control._

 _"Are you okayy?" He whispered._

 _She nodded._

 _"I think we need to start over." She finally said. "Forget fighting, forget the past. Just you and me from now on. I'm willing to try."_

 _"I can do that." Lucas smiled putting his lips back onto hers._

 _The heat picked back up again._

 _This time, no holding back. As they made out Lucas pulled Maya's shorts off and she finally was able to get his button undone._

 _"Wait! Wait Lucas!" She said pushing him back a little._

 _He looked at her confused. "We don't have to-"_

 _"No, it's not that." She said. "I just- this…"_

 _"Is your first time." He finished for her._

 _She nodded. She didn't want to seem scared._

 _"Just… go slow. Okayy?" She asked._

 _He smiled. "I'll go as slow as you want. And if you want to stop just say when."_

 _She smiled. "Thank you." She whispered._

 _Lucas laid small soft kisses along her body. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable… well as comfortable as you can be in the sand on a deserted island._

 _When he entered her he could've sworn his heart stopped. She gasped a little. He asked if she was okayy, and she was. She was more than okayy._

 _After everything was said and done, she cried._

 _"What's wrong?" He asked worried. "I would've stopped. You should've told me to stop."_

 _"Lucas." She said sniffling._

 _"I should've known you were uncomfortable." He went on._

 _"No Lucas." She said grabbing his hands from flailing around._

 _"I'm sorry." He said looking into her eyes._

 _She smiled and laughed a little. "Don't be."_

 _"Then why are you crying?"_

 _"Because I'm happy."_

 _He was confused._

 _"We may be stuck out here in god knows where, but I'm happy! I'm happy it's with you. I'm happy that know one is here to tear us apart. I'm happy that we-"_

 _"Can finally be us." He finished with a smile._

 _She smile and nodded tucking some hair behind her ear._

 _"Yeah, that we can finally be us." She finished._

 _"I'm happy too." He smiled wiping the tears from her cheeks._

 _"I've always wanted you and you only. And I don't care if we get rescued or have to stay here forever, nothing can keep me from you anymore."_

 _Maya cried harder. Lucas just held her and kissed her head, the very thing he said he wanted earlier._

* * *

 _ **Day 17:**_

 _It had been happening more and more. It was all day at random points in the day._

 _She and Lucas were just talking when it first happened. She got hot all of a sudden and needed to throw up. She ran for the near by bushes or whatever they were._

 _She upchucked all over them._

 _Lucas held her hair back as she did._

 _"Okayy okayy." He said as she continued._

 _After she was finished, or hoping she was, she stayed bent over. If she moved she would puke again. She just knew it._

 _She straightened up a bit, but it was a mistake. She nearly fell over from how light headed she was._

"Woah woah okayy." Lucas said as he caught her around the waist. "Are you okayy?"

 _"No. Yes." She answered._

 _"Okayy, how about we sit." He suggested moving them away from the plant bush things._

 _He helped her ease down onto the cool sand._

 _"Better?" He asked._

 _"Sort of." She answered focusing on her breathing._

 _"I think your dehydrated. We haven't had any proper food or water in weeks." Lucas said somewhat upset._

 _Maya wasn't saying anything. She didn't know what to say._

 _"Do you think?" He started to ask._

 _"No." She said quickly._

 _"How could you possibly know."_

 _"Because I know my own body." She answered._

 _"Maya-" he sighed._

 _"No Lucas. Just… no." She breathed._

 _"We shouldn't have- we weren't thinking."_

 _"I wanted to!" She exclaimed._

 _"But we should've been smarter!" He yelled back. "Maya were stuck out here in the middle of no where and we did something stupid and now you could be pregnant!"_

 _"You think having sex was stupid?" She said vulnerable tears starting to fall._

 _"No- Maya." He said reaching for her hands._

 _She pulled away. "How could you say that? Did you even mean all those things you said?" She cried. "I waited for you! I wanted you to be my first!"_

 _"Maya I didn't mean it that way." He pleaded. "Sleeping with you wasn't stupid, just the fact that we did it with absolutely no means of protection. Please stop crying." He begged._

 _She was so emotional and she didn't even know why. Maybe it's because they were stuck on this shit island, maybe it's because she couldn't think straight with anything that had happened. Maybe it's because she was pregnant and wouldn't admit it to herself._

 _Lucas wrapped his arms around her as she cried. She buried her face into his chest and just let all the tears go._

 _"I want to go home." She cried._

 _"I know." He whispered into her hair. "Me too."_

* * *

 _ **Day 19:**_

 _And there she goes again. This was the 4th time today. She was starting to think he was right, maybe she was pregnant. She was going to have to face this. But how? She's stuck on a deserted island, possibly pregnant. This was not the time to be starting a family._

 _"I found some fresh water." Lucas said as he came back to where they made themselves comfortable. "How are you feeling?"_

 _"Not good." She admitted drinking some of the water. "My stomach is in knots."_

 _Lucas put his hand on her forehead. "You feel hot."_

 _"Were on a deserted island. Of course it's hot." She spat._

 _He couldn't help but smile. "That's not what I mean. Your temperature, it feels high."_

 _Maya closed her eyes, she felt dizzy._

 _"Woah." Lucas said catching her before she could fall back._

 _"I'm okayy." She said._

 _"Your not. You need a doctor. You haven't been okayy for days."_

 _"There's not much we can do out here Lucas."_

 _"It just makes me mad! We've been out here for nearly 3 weeks. How much longer are they going to take?!"_

 _"I told you. They're not coming." Maya said._

 _"They're coming. And they need to come soon. You're sick."_


End file.
